The Deadly Secret
by OnlyVampiresCanLoveForever
Summary: Bella Swan is 16 years old and no one knows she is abused by her boyfriend, Pete. She's found the strength to leave him, but can she ever really put him out of her life, once and for all? For Bella, her biggest secret can be deadly. Book Pairings.
1. The Deadly Secret

**The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the songs "Boy's Don't Matter" by LoveSick Radio and "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I could turn this into a multiple-chapter story, but only if I get good reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Pete. I made him up.**

**

* * *

**

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_HEED MY LECTURE_

_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said, "I've finally had enough!"_ - Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

As he drove me home in his dark car, the tension between us was tangible - and ice cold. He knew what he did, and if he thought I was just going to let him by with it he was crazy. I got shudders as I recalled.

_We where at a party with his loud and obnoxious friends, and they where getting drunk and high faster than I've seen anyone do before._

"_Hey, Pete! Jake's getting restless, how about getting your pretty little lady friend over there to entertain him for a few hours!" Embry shouted at Jake from about fifteen feet across the beach._

_I laughed at Embry. He was just joking around, I could tell by the way he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me._

_I was slightly intoxicated, so I answered without thinking, "Yeah! I need to practice before I try to entertain Pete!" As soon as I looked at the expression on Pete's face and remembered what I had said, I froze._

_Pete kept his face in a carefully composed and joking mask when he answered me, only because the others around the fire where watching us. "Hmmm . . . Well I guess I should just let you entertain me now, huh?"_

"_Um, yeah." I knew what was coming next. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but everyone could tell._

"_She's probably just a little nervous." He laughed, and at the same time tightened his grip painfully on my arm._

"_Yeah, that's it." I was so scared that I had to fight the tears back with everything in me_

_Everyone watched us as we went in the direction of his truck. Emily even gave me a thumbs-up. Once we where out of sight of the rest of the people, all hell broke lose on his face._

"_What the hell do you think you are pulling? Telling my friend that you want to SLEEP with someone BESIDES me! Huh? TELL ME, BELLA! TELL ME!"_

_By now I was crying hysterically, but not loud enough that someone else would hear. That would only make things worse. "I-I was-n't try-ing to - "_

_My sentence was interrupted by his hand coming across my face. Hard._

"_Don't talk back to me! Who do you think you are?"_

"_I'm so-or - " He struck me again._

"_Would you SHUT UP! GOD!" I couldn't take it anymore. He had crossed the line, as he had so many times, so often. And I just couldn't _take_ it anymore._

_My hand flew up and landed a sound blow to his cheek. The 'crack!' his face made at the contact was extremely satisfying. "You don't EVER hit me! Got it! EVER! And let me tell you one thing, you kill me for this and I will haunt you until the day you die and make sure you rot in hell." I was still on my don't-mess-with-Bella-'cause-she's-mad-as-hell high and without thinking I turned my back to him and stalked away._

_When I sat back down in the circle around the fire, everyone was staring at me. "What?"_

_Embry was the first to speak, "Go Bella!" After he broke the silence, everyone else unfroze, too._

"_Well," I said solemnly, "he needed to be put in his place." I ran the previous scene over in my head with satisfaction. Until I realized what I had just done to my abusive boyfriend, whom I would have to ride home with._

_He came over after a while, and he looked like he was just fine. But I had seen that face enough times to tell that something was there, and no one but me could see._

_The rest of the evening was fine and went just like that. And I couldn't help but to feel strong because, for the first time ever, I let him know what Bella was really like._

He was the first to speak. "You will never act like that again, Bella. Do you understand?" His calmness somehow made him even more threatening.

"You don't tell me what to do. I'm not your slave, and I'm not going to put up with this. Not ever again." The words slid off my tongue before I could think, they just felt so _right_ being said.

"And what would 'this' be?" The calm was starting to mix with a little anger.

"You beating me. I'm not like this, and from now on, I'm going to be who I really am. You hit me, I hit you back. Just like tonight."

"You will not!" He was in a rage now.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Watch me."

He was quiet now, thinking. He looked straight ahead when he spoke, "Well, . . . I love you, and love means sacrifice. I'll make a special sacrifice to keep you. If your going to be like that, than I love you to death, baby. And I mean that."

I froze as his words sank in, one by one. I knew what I had to do, and I knew that it was going to be one of the most dangerous things I have ever done in my life, but I was still going to do it.

I stayed silent the rest of the ride, and when he stopped at my house, I said it. "It's over." I whispered.

"What's over?" Either he was in denial, or he was one of the stupidest people in the world.

"Us, this relationship. It's over, I'm breaking up with you. Don't come near me anymore. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't think about me. It's over, Pete." I finally looked at him, and braced myself for what I knew was coming next.

But he surprised me, "Please, don't say that, baby. I know I've been a jerk lately, but we can work it out, I can get help. Just, please, don't leave me."

He had said that a thousand times before, it never happens. "A - You've said that before. B - I'm not you're baby, never have been, never will be. So don't call me that again. Ever. C - You haven't just been a jerk _lately_, it's all the time. Since we met, even. D - We _can't_ work it out. Because I don't want to, all_ I _want is _you_ away from _me_. Get the picture? E - You _should _get help, but not just the kind your thinking about. You need mental help, that's what you need. F - I _am_ leaving you. It's over. I'm done. I don't love you, I never have. Get _away_ from me. Now. Don't talk about me, don't look at me, don't _think_ about me. I'm so done with this, Pete, _so_ done." I was staring him down the whole time I was talking, but inside, I was shaking.

"Come on, Bella - " I cut him off.

"Isabella, only my friends get to call me 'Bella'." The hard mask was still in place on my face.

"Just let me give you a kiss, it'll make everything all better."

"We broke up. So, no, you can not kiss me. And even if we hadn't, I wouldn't want our first kiss to be like this." I was still shaking inside, violently.

"Isabella, now." He was being firm, about to get physical, I could tell.

I did the one thing that came to mind. "NO! I HATE YOU, SO MUCH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I flung myself out of the car, slammed the door in his face, and began racing to the house as fast as I could through the freezing early March weather.

"Isabella, you're mine! You can't just run away from me! Get back here, you belong to _me_!" He screamed at me as he chased me across the lawn.

"NO!" I just kept screaming at him. 'No' to all the things he was saying. 'No' to every degrading thing he'd ever told me about myself. 'No' to all the times he hit me. 'No' to him. 'No' to every bruse, to every tear, every sleepless night, every cut, every lie, every denial, and all the things I'd done that had only hurt me and everyone around me. 'No' to everything. _Everything_.

Unbelievably, I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me before he could even touch me. With trembling fingers, I fumbled with the lock. I had just finished with the deadbolt when he started pounding on the door. I let out a bloodcurdling scream at the first hit on the door, until I realized he couldn't get in. Sobbing, I put my back up against the wall to the right of the door and slid down to the ground, trying to still my franticly beating heart and to still my trembling body. Someone touched my shoulder, lightly. I jumped at the touch and screamed "Don't hurt me, please!" My eyes perfectly round. Until I realized the hand had been my dad.

"Bells, you alright?" He took in my expression. "What happened?" He looked angry now.

Suddenly, the pounding which had stopped started up again. Along with my name mixed with a long stream of profanities.

"Pete." I whispered feebly. He looked at the two probably black bruises on my face, listened to the pounding and cursing on the other side of the door, and immediately understood.

He got up, grabbed his gun which was hanging up on his gun belt, opened the door and stepped outside. I herd hushed shouts from both men on the other side of the door, and covered my ears with my hands. I wanted to go upstairs, but I didn't think my shaking legs would be very stable. My balance was off on a good day, I couldn't even imagine how it would be now. A few moments later, Charlie came back inside. Once again, I jumped ten feet in the air when he touched my shoulder to tell me he was back.

"Bells." I looked up. "Why don't you just go on up to bed, we'll talk about what needs to be done in the morning." His face was gentle, careful. It made me sick to know I was the reason he was on eggshells around me, that my obedient silence was the reason.

"Thanks, dad." He helped me stand up, and gave me an awkward two-armed hug. He told me he loved me before he let me go, and I almost started bawling right there. I don't think I'd ever heard those words spoken more sincerely, and right then, there was nothing I needed more.

I drug myself upstairs and got ready for bed. I climbed under the covers and wrapped them around me tightly. My dad knew, he was going to take care of it. For the first time in far too long, I actually went to bed feeling safe.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Review! I'd tell you an important reason why you should . . . but I don't have one! Please do it, just because it makes me happy!**


	2. Interuptions

**Here's the next chapter. I haven't been checking my reviews lately, so I don't know if you've put in any requests yet. If you did I'll try to put them in the next chapter. I want to thank one of my best friends, Sami. Thanks for keeping me non-depressed, and making awesome-tastic jokes about gay ninja's, songs about feelings, and citrus. You rock, sillyfish! (It's an inside joke, sorry!)**

It had been one week since I had filled a complaint about Pete, and only a few days since I added a restraining order. The restraining order had yet to take effect, so Pete was free to call or contact me any time he wanted. I couldn't figure out how to stop his harassing messages.

The incompetent people at the police department** (AN: No offence to police officers!** **Bella's just frustrated!)** who run the crisis hotline needed to be fired! I called them nearly everyday with a report but they just say that I should present it in court. Damn right I'll present that in court! There, someone will do something about it when I'm being stalked! He calls me late at night telling me exactly what I did that day, getting so detailed that he tells me I watched TV for 1 hour 9 minutes and 32 seconds. It's freaking me out! I'm getting paranoid.

I look out the window every 5 seconds when I'm alone in my room, trying to see if he's out there . . . watching me. I don't _see_ anything, but the next time he calls, he'll ask me if I was looking to see if he wasout there because I 'miss him so much and regret being so selfish and breaking up'.Yeah,_ right! _The only thing I regret is not letting him have it sooner!_ Nobody_ hits me. _Nobody. _Not now, not ever again.

7 DAYS LATER

It was Friday, exactly two weeks since I'd broken up with Pete, and nearly lost my life trying. I had decided that since I was single, and since my restraining order was now in effect, I was going to go out. I was going to give love one more chance. If this didn't work, I was going to . . . . well, I was going to do something drastic.

I pulled on a blue top with criss-cross spaghetti straps and dark wash jeans. I looked in the mirror, I was okay. The two bruises on my face had pretty much healed and what was left of them was nothing that makeup couldn't fix. I grabbed my MP4 and a pair of big, thin, silver hoop earrings and headed downstairs. I grabbed a coke and pulled on my high toped converse, then sprinted through the rain to my truck. I looked around, Pete wasn't anywhere in sight. . . . But that didn't mean that he wasn't watching. . . . _Paranoid! Paranoid! Paranoid!_

As I pulled away from my house, I wondered what _this_ party was going to be like. Surely it would be better than the last party I went to, it _had _to be. _Only one way to find out_, I thought wearily.

When I arrived at the party, it was like nothing I have ever seen before, nothing they have ever had at La Push. It was by the beach, but miles from any Native Americans, thankfully. It was outside, and there where balloons and streamers everywhere. No one even seemed to be paying attention to the food, of witch there was plenty. Everyone was talking, laughing, or dancing. There was no forced small-talk, no one was being singled out as 'the loser that no one wants to talk to because is they do they'll be branded for life, just like the loser'. Everyone was just here to be friends. No racial tension, either. There where people of all colors intermingling. If I had ever dreamed of a perfect world, this was it.

As I was walking around aimlessly, starring in wonder at everything in front of me, I accidentally backed into someone.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time as we ran in to each other. He, too, had his back turned to me. We looked at each other, and I was taken aback at what I saw. He had bronze hair that tousled softly in every direction, vibrant green eyes, and the most beautiful face that I have ever seen.

I reluctantly snapped out of my daze to realize I was starring. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I mean - I'm - "

"It's okay! I'm fine!" He seemed to have to snap out of some reverie, too. I held out my hand awkwardly "Ummm . . . . Bella."

"Edward."_ Edward_ . . . elegant, classic, romantic . . . it fits him.

"Sooooooo . . . I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I used to hang with some kids from La Push. But only because my ex-boyfriend was one of them." It felt so good to be able to say _ex_-boyfriend when talking about Pete now.

His eyes widened. "La P-Push!?!" He stuttered in disbelief. "YOU used to hang around with _La Push_ kids!?! YOU?! H-How are you still_ alive_ even!?" My confused expression must have tipped him off. "You don't know, do you? . . . . "

"Don't know what? Is there something wrong with the La Push kids?" His horrified expression was beginning to worry me.

"YES! They have been involved in more crimes and murders than anyone knows! They don't even keep track! And that Pete kid, he's the worst of all! I heard that all his girlfriends get abused a lot, and he sends them to the streets often to be sold as prostitutes! They're little gangsters! The most dangerous, violent, drug-addicted, horrifying people in the state of Washington, _no one_ crosses them! The ones who do are found dead later!" His eyes where round while he was talking. He went on to tell me stories about the La Push gang, and I didn't know just how gruesome stories could_ get_ until I heard this. I wanted to vomit before he was done. The worst thing is, this explained a lot of things. They used to go off 'to nowhere in particular' a lot. And right before and right after they took these trips I would find them clustered around in a room all alone, and they quieted down instantly as soon as I came in. Once, though, I had herd one of them say, "We'll teach them a lesson they'll _never_ forget!" and another replied, "Hey, they won't be _alive_ to remember!" Then they realized I was there, and that I had heard something. Pete beat me up pretty good for that. I had wondered what that meant before, but now, I wished I _didn't_ know.

"So," he said, trying to disguise his shock with curiosity, "which one did you date?"

"Pete." I mumbled. All of his attempts at keeping his shock/horror under control was useless. He was dumbfounded.

"Really!?!"

" . . . Yeah . . . "

He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "A little advice: If you want to be accepted here, don't mention having _anything_ to with La Push kids._ Ever_."

"Got it, thanks." I looked up at him, and I could tell there was something bothering him. "Something you want to ask me?"

"Um, it's just . . . did you_ really_ date_ Pete_!?!"

I laughed, but I was interrupted by a yelling coming from behind me.

"ISABELLA SWAN!!! ISA_BELLA_ SWAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?!!!!" I recognized the voice, and fear ran through me.

"Pete." I whispered to Edward. His expression shifted from to confusion to being appalled. "Well, I guess there's your answer, Edward."

A large circle formed in the middle of the room leaving me, Pete, and Edward to stand in it.

"There you are." He seemed to realize that Edward was standing close to me, in a somehow intimate way, probably due to the fact that we where leaning twords each other. "What's this? Are you cheating on me!?!" He seemed disgusted.

"No, Pete, I'm not. We broke up, remember?" I whispered to Edward. "Get out of here. Now. This guys dangerous. I knew that even before you told me about the murders. Get away, as fast as you can."

His answer surprised me. "No, I'm not leaving you alone to face - "

He was cut off by Pete. "What, are you whispering to him how much you love him? You will NOT do that, Isabella. I own you!"

At this time, an African-American stepped out from the crowd and stood in-between us, stretching his arms out as if that would freeze us in the position we where in now. "There's no need to make a scene." he said calmly. He turned to Pete, "Hey, man, here's the rule: Lady doesn't want to go, Lady doesn't go."

"That's my girlfriend! She can't be here!"

"Says who?" replied the man.

"Me! I have a right, I own her!" Pete was shrieking now.

"Hey, nobody owns nobody here. If they did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be in a slave cabin." This remark about owning people seamed to anger the man. "Ay, Buddy and Soda, get this fool outa here!" Two huge guys came and started dragging Pete away, each of them holding one of his arms.

All the time Pete was screaming, "Isabella! That's my girlfriend! Isabella tell them to stop!"

The man sighed, "Stop." he commanded the two guys carrying away Pete. They obeyed immediately. He turned to me. "So, you want him out?"

"Yes!" I responded immediately. "I want him out!"

"Well," the man sighed, "you're gonna have to tell us the story on how things came to be like this between you and him if you want out. That's the rule, plus, I'm curious."

I deliberated for a moment. Did I really want complete strangers knowing everything about my life? No, but it was the only way I was going to get rid of Pete. So I told everything, not skipping or sugar-coating anything. The abuse, the lies, the cheating, everything. At the end I added that I now know that he used to murder people behind my back. I'm surprised he never asked me to go be a hooker to get him money. Then again, he always said that out of all of his girlfriends, I was his favorite, and he didn't ever want to share me. He also might have not wanted to let someone else have the first shot at me, he was frustrated because I refused to even kiss him, not even once.

When I finished, everyone was starring at me, horrified. The man who had asked for my story was the one to break the silence.

He looked at me, "He_ really_ did all that!?!" I nodded my head with a blank expression on my face.

"Why did you stay that long then?"

"I was scared of what would happen if I did."

He nodded, "I understand why you would be. Ay, what's your name, baby girl?" He wasn't flirting with me at all, I think that's just what he called women.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella. And yours?"

"Joker. For all the great pranks I pull."

"Nice." It was nice, it had a certain ring to it.

Joker turned back yo Pere, "s for you, don't you ever come back here. Or else. When he said 'Or else." a few other really big guys crowded behind him and popped their knuckles.

Pete's eyes where wide with fear and disbelief as Soda and Buddy hauled him away. That was when Joker noticed that the entire party had gathered around and was watching us.

"Ay, come on people, nothing to see here. Leave this poor girl alone, don't you think she's been through enough?" The party immediately went back to the positions they where in before Pete arrived.

"Thanks." I gratefully thanked Joker.

"No problem, the guys a jerk. Just call anytime and I'll take care of him for you." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"I will, thank you again." I said as he handed me a business card. I looked down at it as he walked away. It said:

_Gator (Joker) Montoy; Abuse Expert and Layer for Abused or Battered Women_

_18529 Main Street_

_Seattle, Washington 63842_

_Call: 1-485-384-3847 for help or 1-485-485-3473 in an emergancy_

_Have you been abused or beaten today? Come By our office, and we'll help you get your say._

I looked up to see Edward watching me, probably waiting for me to have a meltdown. "I'm ready to go home." I told him.

"Do you think you are able to drive?" His concern surprised me. I wasn't used to men taking into consideration my needs.

I thought about it for a moment, then told him the truth. "I'm only able to drive if you'll let me run over Pete with a bulldozer." I said with a sarcastic expression on my face.

He busted out laughing. " I don't think so, Bella." He said when he was done with his laughing fits, even I had joined in, it was funny.

"Fine, then I'm definitely not up for driving."

"I'll take you home."

I looked at him, surprised. "But my truck is here."

"I'll have someone drop it off for you." Looking back, I should have been a little suspicious that he just wanted to take me home so that he could steal my truck. But at that point, all I did was say " 'Kay" and lean on his shoulder as he guided me to his silver Volvo.

**Sorry it took so long! My creative well had gone dry! (Plus this chapter wasn't very interesting, so it got a little tedious. I just needed this chapter so set the story up for what's up next.) Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Send me some idea's!** **I've already got the next chapter done, but until I get some reviews I'm holding it hostage! Mwa ha ha! *Evil lightning to go with evil laugh***


	3. Bliss

**Chapter three! Yay! This one's for Ashi. Thanks for all the sleepover's, the amazing parties, making me laugh until I start snorting (It's hard to do!), the car rides where my mom wants to strangle us for screaming in the vehicle, all the random jokes and dances we do together, and all the trouble we get into. To the biggest Team Jasper/Jacob fan I know, Ashlee!**

_

* * *

_

The lingering question kept me up,

_2 am, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name,_

_Until i see you agin_ - _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I laid in bed thinking about last night. I couldn't believe the turn a single car ride home had taken.

_We where on our way home, and we where talking about nothing in particular._

_"What's your favorite kind of music?"_

_He looked down, then back up, because he was driving. "Your going to laugh." He acted as if his answer was something to be ashamed of._

_"Come on, it can't be any worse than mine. . . . . I'll tell you what, I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."_

_"Sure, just tell me yours first."_

_"No way, you'll just not tell me yours if I do._

_"I won't, I promise." I knew I shouldn't believe him, but something about his eyes made me just blurt it out._

_"My favorite song is Claire de Lune."_

_He was shocked speechless for a moment. "Really? Your not just saying that? You really like that song?"_

_"Yeah." His reaction confused me. He opened a compartment under the radio and reached inside, When his hand came back out, it was holding up a CD in a blank jewel case._

_"Debussy. That's what kind of music I like, Debussy."_

_"Wow," I said, "we actually have something in common." By now we where outside my house, and we had been siting there for a while now._

_Suddenly, I had the over whelming urge to kiss him, it was as strange and unexplainable as it was powerful._

_Without thinking, I leaned over and caught his lips in mine. He was frozen for just a second, but then he started to kiss me back. It was magical, electric, it made my head spin and my breath hitch and my legs to start trembling. His lips where soft and warm and smooth, they felt perfect, moving in synchronization with mine. It was exactly how I always pictured my first kiss would be. After a while, we both pulled away, gasping for air. We looked at each other, unable to believe that we had just shared a kiss with a total stranger._

_"I . . . uhhh." He seamed at a loss for words. I almost thought I felt his fingers slipped inside my jacket pocket for just a moment, but if he did, it was so light that I couldn't even be sure I wasn't imagining things._

_"I better get inside." I mumbled, and then climbed out and ran inside. My dad was waiting up for me._

_"How did it go?" He asked, pausing the game to look at me._

_"Pete made an appearance." My voice was shaking from the intensity of the kiss, but my dad took it the wrong way._

_"What happened?" He was immediately alert._

_I sighed, and sat down on the couch. I told him everything, leaving Edward out all together. When I was done, he was shaking his head._

_"We're going to have to do something about this boy, Bells."_

_"Yeah, I know, dad. I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight. Love you."_

_"Love you too Bells. Night." He called after me as I dragged myself up the stairs._

_As I was undressing, something fell out of my jacket pocket. I picked it up and read it: Edward Cullen 654-9375. He had a phone number that started with 654? That was from the rich part of town. That's when the last name sank in, Cullen. Of course, the Cullen's where well known in town. Mr. Cullen was a surgeon and Mrs. Cullen was a stay-at-home-mom. Their kids, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward where good students, but tended to keep to them selves. If he was a Cullen, that meant he was a billionaire. I had just kissed a billionaire. . . . . OH MY GOD! I JUST KISSED A BILLIONAIRE! I had to remind myself of Charlie in the other room, so I wouldn't shout the words out loud. I wanted to scream with excitement. I, Isabella Marie Swan, had just made out with a billionaire, and he wanted me to call him!_

_So I wouldn't go insane, I finished with my bedtime routine and literally jumped into bed. I clutched the pillow to my face and finally let out the scream of excitement that had been bubbling in my chest._

_My head flopped down on the pillow and I covered myself up. It was then, with my breathing erratic, my head spinning, and my throat burning from the scream, that I finally went to sleep._

I cleared my head of all things, and just lat there for a few more minutes. When I finally decided that I couldn't stay in bed any longer, I sat up in bed and looked around. I decided to check my E-mail. I hadn't done that in a while.

I looked at the first one: _Hey , Bella! You think you can come down for Spring Break?_ _Everyone wants to see you so bad! Write back as soon as you have an answer!_

_We love you girl!, _

_McKenzie, Katelin, Monique, and everyone else!_

The second one: _Bella, how are you, honey? Everything okay? Could you please write back to your friends soon? Not a day goes by without one or two of them on my doorstep wanting to know if you had just given me your answer. They really do like you, honey, you should write back. Tell me how your doing._

_-Mom_

The last one: _Bella! Spring Break is in ONE MONTH and we still haven't heard from you! Please tell us what's going on!_

_Monique_

The last one was sent to day. The second one yesterday, and the first a few days ago. I started with my mom:_ Mom, I'll write them soon, promise. Not much has been going on lately. I went to a party, nothing happened. I came home early, dad was happy. I'm starting to like it here, too. It's nice. I love you._

_Bella_

Now, time for my friends: _Girls, two things._

_First, stop harassing my mom._

_Second, I did get your message and I will call you as soon as I get an answer. I do want to go. Love you all._

_Bella_

After that was sent I sat at my desk for a few minutes, wondering what to do now. I finally decided to go make lunch.

When I got downstairs, I was greeted with a note from Charlie:_ Bells, went fishing. Won't be back in time for dinner. Love you, Dad._

I made a sandwich for me, and went back upstairs. I'm happy to say that I got to spend the rest of the day just listening to music and reading. I, once again, finished _Wuthering Heights_. Then I decided to open it back up and start it again. I was just to the part where old Mr. Earnshaw had brought young Heathcliff home and Catherine had spit at him when I finally put it down.

That night, I lay in my bed starring at the ceiling, and started to drift. As my eyes finally closed, and I started to sleep, I began to dream of Edward Cullen.

EmmettPOV

I had no idea what was wrong with Edward. He came home last night all dazed and crap. He didn't even laugh when I tried to pants him!** (AN: For those of you who don't know, pantsing is when you sneak up behind someone and pull their pants down.)** He always laughs at that, I'll get him some day. . . He has been stuck up in his room ever since. Is he going through some sort of weird puberty? If he is, I'll have to remember to charge the video camera later. . . .

"Emmett, you ready?" That was Rose, I was taking her out to dinner tonight, it's our one-week anniversary. I really didn't get the need for celebrating a single week together, but she wanted to. And if Rose's happy, Emmett's happy.

"Later, fool." I told Jasper as I put down my controller to the Play Station. "I gotta go get my lady."

"Whipped . . ." I heard him say as I got up. I smacked him over the head, and kept on walking. Forget him, he'll have to do this with Alice sometime, I know he will. Sooner or later.

Whatever's wrong with Edward, I hope he get's over it before I try to beat it out of him. . . . .

EdwardPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was still in shock. This beautiful, smart, amazing girl_ kissed_ me, for no reason at all except that she _wanted_ to! What did I do? Was she charmed by me? Had she been drunk? I hadn't seen her drinking, but then again, I hadn't been with her the whole time she was there. Then there where the most pressing questions: Would she even remember the kiss today? Would she remember me? If she did, would she regret it?

So many questions, not one answer. I gave her my phone number, did she ever get it? Would she even bother calling if she did? This was so frustrating! Was this what it is like to be in love? I had never loved someone that way before, I had no idea what it was like.

My brothers weren't blind. They knew that something was going on, but they also knew that if I wanted to talk about it, I would. They had left me alone all day, and I was grateful for that, I wanted time to just think.

I glanced outside, it was getting late, and I was getting tired. I closed my eyes, and hoped that Bella was dreaming of me. I most definitely dreamed of her that night.

* * *

**How was it? I had some fun doing Emmett's POV, he's hilarious! Anyway, I want some suggestions before I start on the next chapter. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Okay, so my creative well has officially gone dry. I'm going to need some suggestions, or else there wont be any more to this story. I'm gonna start re-reading my previous chapters, and see if any ideas come to me from them, but I'm REALLY gonna need your help.**

**P.S. My computer was not letting me pt things on FanFiction, so I was just not writing. I'll start again now. (It's got a cool Emmett POV!!)**


	5. Embarrassment

**This Chapter is to my fans, to the few of you who like my writing, thank you. Again, my friend Sami (The one that the second chapter was made in honor of) just had mouth surgery and I'm going to make her a get-well card, and I'd like to have some fanfiction names to put on there. If you want your name on there, send me a PM with the word "yes" on it and I'll know what it is.**

I carefully punched in the numbers on my phone to match the phone number that Edward had given me. As it began to ring, my trembling fingers clutched at the receiver.

"Yellow?" The voice in the other end said jokingly, I wasn't sure, but I thought I herd the sound of someone being blown away on a video game. The rhythmic blasts from the machine guns was almost deafening. Then a voice from the video game said, "We have met our match, for now. You_ will_ be terminated!" I'd heard that voice before, . . . . . at my cousin's house in Georgia.

"Excuse me for asking, but is that . . . Terminator 2?" There was no reply from the other end. Maybe all video games ended like that, he must think I am the most stupid person that he has ever met. "Um, anyway, could I speak to Edward Cullen, please?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure." The voice sounded dazed. Far away from the phone I heard a "EDWARD! Yo phone ringin'!"

I few moments later I heard, "Hello?"

"Edward!" I greeted him, recognizing his voice.

EmmettPOV

Jazz and I where just in the middle of Terminator 2 when Edward's phone started ringing. There was no one but me and the J-Dog around, and I was curious who my little brother was talking to these days, so I picked it up.

"Yellow?" Was my usual greeting, while at the same time wiping out half of the other army with my machine gun. Jazz finished them off, and the classic finale of, "We have met our match, for now. You _will_ be terminated!" Rang through the speakers. Really, how much more cheesy could you get?

I was _not_ expecting a soft, highly feminine voice to ask, "Excuse me for asking, but is that . . . Terminator 2?" W-O-W. My bro - the guy Jazz Band and I used to tease to no extent that he would never get a girl to even _talk_ to him - has a girl with one of the most sexy sounding voices I have ever herd _calling him on his cell phone._ Or maybe the girl had the wrong number, maybe she was actually trying to reach another one of us Cullens and she decided to call Edward, thinking that he would give her the number. The voice sounded rushed when it added a quick, "Um, anyway, could I speak to Edward Cullen, please?" Well, there goes any hope that the girl didn't want Edward. . . . Was that just me, or did I hear a little bit of an Italian accent there?

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I was thoroughly shocked, Edward had a girl on the phone, who knew about video games, sounded amazing, and may or may not be_ Italian_! Leaning my head away from the phone, I called as loud as I could, "EDWARD! Yo phone ringin'!"

He came down and snatched the phone from my hand, after looking at the caller ID, he hissed to me, "I thought you said it was _ringing_ not that you already _answered_ it!" so low that only I could hear. He put the phone to his face, "Hello? . . . . . . . Isabella! Nice to hear from you again, Bella! I was beginning to fear that you had lost my phone number. . . . . . . Of course! I would love to go. Meet me around 3?" His voice faded away as he went up the stairs and shut the door to his bedroom with him inside it.

I looked over to Jazz-a-million and he had his controller in his hand, starring straight ahead. His eyes where as wide as golf balls and he was absolutely frozen.

"Emmett? Isabella is a girl's name, right? . . . . . So, Edward was talking to a _girl_, right?" He had apparently put two and two together and knew what was going on.

"Yepers. Either he was talking to a girl, or he was talking to a guy with a hot voice and who was named Isabella."

He jerked around fast when I said this. "She had a _hot_ voice? Hot how? Hot like: she's attractive just because she's female? Or like: monkeys start mating when she talks to them? How would you rate it?" He spoke like the answer was of grave importance. And, really, this was The Ed-mister's first real girlfriend. It _was_ important.

"The monkeys, defiantly. There aren't numbers high enough. _Dude_," I made sure he was looking me square in the eye, "the chick had an _Italian_ accent. Did you hear me? EDWARD SCORED AN ITALIAN CHICK!!!!!!" I whispered/shouted.

He looked at me blankly. Finally, he spoke. "Are you sure she was Italian?"

"Either she was Italian, or Edward had a German on the phone."

He was shocked. "How did Edwar- Wait, Emmett, what did you just say? Italian and German accents sound nothing alike."

Well, guess we learn something new everyday. "How was I supposed to know? What do you think I am? Some sort of accent expert?"

"First: No, Emmett. I don't. It's clear you'll never be an expert on anything. Second: You are supposed to know the difference by using common sense. Everyone knows there's a difference between Germans and Italians!"

" You know, sometimes, you are so hurtful."

He smacked his hand to his forehead. "Never mind . . . . ." He growled. Just as he said that, Edward came down the stairs.

"Thank you so much." He said icily, "You almost ruined my relationship. I'm surprised she didn't run for the hills as soon as you started talking. It's a miracle."

"Calm down lover boy, I didn't say anything bad."

"Good." He was still glaring, and his tone was hard.

Jazz-the-spazz finally broke the silence. "Edward, where you talking to a _girl_? As in, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? Are you shocked that a woman would find interest in me?"

"Not when your talking like that I can't. I mean, what kind of girl- "

"Hold up!!" I said when I was done getting over the shock. "Did you just say what I think you said? You didn't call this Isabella a girl, you called her a _woman_! Edward, are you dating a woman?" His silence said it all. "YOU SCORED A _WOMAN_!! NOT SOME AIR-HEAD LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL, BUT A WOMAN!?!"

"Yes." He answered stiffly.

"In age or maturity?"

"What age would you consider to be a woman's?"

"Over 15."

"Then, yes, I'm dating a woman. In age and maturity."

My jaw droped. I blurted out the question that had been on my mind since she said "Hello"on the phone. "Have you kissed her yet?"

"No." But I could see in his eyes that there was something more.

I made sure that he was looking me straight in the eyes, "Has she kissed you?" He looked down and blushed lightly. I have never _ever_ seen my brother blush before in my entire life.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Normally I would have been the one to shout that out at the top of my lungs. But today, J-to-the-azz beat me to it. This was big, my little brother got his first kiss, from his girlfriend.

By now - mostly due to Jazz's outburst - we had made enough noise to attract mom.

"Boy's!" She called sharply as she came down the stairs, "What is the meaning of all this noise? You're about to give me a headache!"

I just blurted it out, "Edward is dating an Italian _woman_ and she kissed him!"

Mom was frozen in place for a second. We all where, I had just dropped a bomb on this family, and it was about to explode.

Mom took a few steps twords Edward, "Edward is this true?" She was using her 'Don't-you-dare-lie-to-me' voice. "Did this girl kiss you?"

He looked down, "Yes." He mumbled.

He was going to get it now. We didn't keep secrets in this family. If we kept secrets from each other, it really got on mom's bad side. But when we kept secrets from _mom_ she got - you really don't want to know. Here it comes . . . . .

"Oh! My baby boy! This is wonderful!" I looked to Jazz Band, and his shocked expression must be like looking in a mirror. We swivelled our heads at the same time to look at Edward, but he had the most shocked expression of us all. Apparently he had been braced for the wrath that would make all of mom's outbursts in the past combined look like nice little tea parties. And, actually, me and Jazz had been preparing for that, too. . . .

"B-But . . . . But aren't you mad at me?" He stammered.

"Oh, Heavens, no, this is lovely! Why would I be mad at yo- Wait, she _is_ a girl, right?"

"Yes! Mom yes! You know I would never do that! Ever!" He looked insulted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. It's just, you've never shown any interest before, and for a boy your age. . . . . . . . I thought this moment would never come! My little boy, finally has a girlfriend! I'm thrilled!"

"I really have to get going, I'm supposed to meet Isabella somewhere soon." He attempted th make a quick getaway.

But mom was faster. "Edward, since your already going to go see her, why don't you invite her over to meet us? It would be lovely, and I promise your brothers will be on as good of behaviors as you where when they brought their girlfriends over." She had on that hopeful little smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." He muttered as he zipped out the door.

I looked over to Jazz-the-spazz and wiggled my eyebrows at him. He knew what that meant, he smiled deviously at me. _This_, was going to be very, very fun . . . . . .

**How'd you like it? Sorry this took so long, my computer was down so I just wasn't writing at all. I'm in the area that got all that snow - we got 7"!!!!! School was off today and they already called it off for tomorrow, so I should be able to get a lot done. I wanted to get this chapter done, start on the next one, get the epilogue to Dear Juliet** **up, and start on another double-shot that I've been wanting to type out. So far this is all I've got done. . . . . . Since I've kept you waiting for so long, I'll add a sneak peek that's going to take place in the next chapter or two. I like writing in Emmett's POV, and getting to think up all those names for Jasper. I'm thinking about doing the story in his POV only, with a few others mixed in, what do you think?**

**Warning: I give short, funny cliffhangers** **for sneak peaks.**

EmmettPOV (The night Edward introduces Bella to the family)

Isabella stepped forward and shook my hand. "Bella," she said with a smile, "Future college student."

"Emmett," I grinned back, "Future dictator. And this," I pulled J-souffle into a close hug, "is my fiancee/lover Mario. Say 'Hi!' Mario!"

****

Still in EmmettPOV (Still at the night Edward introduces Bella to the family)

"So Bella," I asked her smiling curiously, "When can I be expecting Nieces and Nephews from you and Edward? I hear wedding bells!!"

Bella choked on the drink she was sipping, and began to cough uncontrollably.


	6. Death

**This one's to Zu, another friend. For not being afraid to call anyone out on their crap. Go Zu, Go!!!!!!!**

BPOV

As I sat absently at the table, playing with my bracelet, I began to wonder if he had stood me up. All around me, happy couples where reuniting and conversing. I was the only one in the entire restaurant sitting alone. He was supposed to meet me at 3. . . . . I glanced at my watch, 2:58. _Bella, you are an idiot._ Hmm, I guess it's a little early to be assuming he stood me up.

As I thought that, the person that walked through the door next was none other than Edward Cullen himself. He looked around, craning his neck so he could see around the restaurant. I raised my arm in the air so he could see me. He smiled when he spotted me, and continued as he made his way through the tables so he could get to me.

"Bella, you look lovely today. What's the occasion? Hot date?" He joked.

"No." I had to work to stop from laughing at the feigned look of hurt he had on his face. I leaned in closer. "Gorgeous date." I whispered, my face absolutely serious.

"Thank you. Though, I must add, you stole my line." He had a playful yet serious smile. I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I had on midnight black skinny jeans with a sea green spaghetti-strap top. The top had a bunch of layers that didn't cling to my body in the slightest. Instead, they flowed and flounced around me lightly, and where made of a handkerchief type of material. They where see-through, but where layered just heavily enough that I was covered. The top ended an inch or two below my hips, and I was surprised to find that it made me look lean and skinny. I had chosen stiletto's in the same shade of green, a chunky metallic gold bangle on my left wrist, and a necklace with a chain so thin it almost wasn't there and a small ring on the end that had _Love is all we need. _engraved in cursive. I had just thrown it together this morning, but, now that I looked at it all together, it really did look good.

I smiled at him.

"So," he seemed a little nervous, "what have you been up to since the last time I talked to you?" His eyes where shining with real curiosity.

"Nothing much. Putting my many phone numbers from men away in my new filing cabinet. I filled up my last one so I had to buy a new one." A look of real fear shot over his face. "Kidding! You're the only man whose ever shone interest in me besides Pete. What have you been doing? The usual?"

"Yes, the usual. Trying to avoid my brothers at all costs, keeping my mother from suffocating me all together. Nothing I haven't been doing my entire life."

"Sounds terrible."

"It is." The playful smile was on his face again.

At this time the waiter came back and gave us our menu's and asked us for our drink orders.

"Iced tea." I said, looking at the menu.

"The same for me." He said, I looked up to see him looking at me from over his menu. We both looked down out of embarrassment when we where caught starring.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked when the waiter had left.

"Many times." He said, voice soft.

"Good, than I'm putting you in charge of making sure I don't order anything nasty." He laughed.

"I accept the challenge, general. I take my job seriously." He was trying hard not to burst out laughing, his face a fake solemn mask.

"What the heck, just order for me." I was trying not to laugh, also, and I threw my menu down on the table, feigning exhaustion.

He chuckled, so cute! "Alright."

The waiter came back with our drinks.

"Would you like to order now?" He said in a patient tone. I looked at Edward expectantly, as if to say _It's all up to you._

"We'll have two orders of the sauteed shrimp, please." He took our menu's and left.

I began starring at him, very intently. "What?" He looked apprehensive.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make you nervous. He put on an insulted/shocked face and I laughed, he was just faking.

"I love it when you smile." he said suddenly. I looked at him in shock. Realizing his mistake, he started stuttering. "I-I'm so, so sorry! That was completely uncalled for! I'm - "

"Edward! Relax, it's fine. And thank you, by the way." He smiled, seeming comforted by the thought that I didn't think his comment on my smile was creepy. It wasn't , it was sweet. No one had ever complemented me like that before.

"Bella," he said, nervous again, "I have to ask you something." His eyes where grave as if I was going to go running at the first mention of what he had in mind.

"Yes?" I answered, made wary by the tone of his voice.

"My mother accidentally found out about you and she wants to meet you. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight to meet my family?" He looked scared and vulnerable. I couldn't say no to such a face.

"Of course! I would love to meet your family."

"My brothers will be there." He said this as though that fact would send me off screaming and running for the hills.

"I kinda figured that when you said 'family'."

His face lit up. "So you'll come?"

"Of course."

Our waiter chose this time to come back with our food. It looked delicious. It tasted even better.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I was sure as soon as you found out my brothers where going to be there you'd run for the hills, screaming as you go."

I knew it.

* * *

BPOV

I stood in front of my mirror, looking myself over with a critical eye.

Edward said this was going to be a black tie affair, so I was dressed in what I deemed appropriate. I was wearing a strapless black dress, it had one sash right under my bust and one that sat low on my hips. The bust was bunched up some, making it look a little bigger. The bottom of the dress flared out slightly, then hung loose and flowed down to my mid-thigh. The bodice clung to me in all the right places, and every bit of the material was black.

I pinned my hair up in a high, loose bun and pulled a few strands out to let them dangle. I did a smokey, dark eye with clear lip gloss - my lips already had beautiful color - for makeup, and put on and extravagant black necklace with lots of little crystal jewels. There where few times that I thought necklaces like these weren't gaudy, this was one of those times.

I looked at myself. _Well, Bella, it doesn't get any better than this. _I dubbed myself ready and trudged down the stairs to wait for Edward's arrival.

10 minutes later, he didn't disappoint. He had just finished knocking on the door when I yanked it open.

"Well, hello there. Ready to go?"A crooked smile lightened his face.

"Yeah." He laced his arm through mine and led me to his silver Volvo.

It took a little while, but eventually we made it to the rich part of town. We went in deeper and deeper and the houses kept getting bigger and bigger so that meant that the residents where getting richer and richer. I wondered, just how loaded _was_ he? Finally, we made it to a beautiful, three story house painted a soft white. Every light in the entire house was on, I could tell because of the abundance of the windows.

"We're here." he said, his voice getting anxious and standing in contrast to the soft tone he had used while we where driving and generating easy chatter.

"Edward," my tone made him stop in the middle of getting out and look at me, "Edward, it'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, but it was weak. "We'll see what you say after tonight." He came around to my side and opened my door for me, he took my hand and we began to make our way to the house.

When we opened the door we where greeted by four people, one woman and two men. "Bella," Edward said, gesturing to each person as he said their names, "this is my mother, Esme, my father, Carlisle, and these are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett." I didn't miss that his jaw clenched when he said Emmett's name.

"Here's the deal, when you say your name, say what you're going to be after it. Like, 'future alcoholic'. 'Kay?" I nodded. Edward was right, this guy's a little weird . . . .

EmmettPOV

Isabella stepped forward and shook my hand. "Bella," she said with a smile, "Future college student."

"Emmett," I grinned back, "Future dictator. And this," I pulled J-souffle into a close hug, "is my fiancee/lover Mario. Say 'Hi!' Mario!"

Everyone looked at me as if I had lost my mind, what did I say? Jasperrrrrr the kitty cat - Do you get the cat purring? No one else does . . . - and Edward looked like they where going to strangle me, mom and dad looked shocked, and Bella looked horrified. I couldn't figure out why, until I remembered that Edward had probably already told her we where brothers . . . . . yep, that's a good way to freak her out.

"Kidding!!!" I said to Bella, who looked visibly relieved. "Just kidding! This is my brother, Jasper." I let him out of the hug. He brushed himself off, like he was going to catch my disease.

"Why don't we all go get some dinner?" Mom said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, I think that would be good," Edward answered her as if he was saying _Yes, get us out of here before Emmett can do something else stupid._

Mom and Dad ushered us to the kitchen. It looked nice in there. They had set up a candlelight dinner with everyone's food already set up and steaming on their plate. We all sat down and Edward held a seat out for Bella. Her entire face lit up. Maybe I should try that with Rosie sometime . . . .

Mom taped her wine glass with a fork. Really, we where all right here, it's not that hard to get our attention. "I'd just like to thank you, Bella, for coming tonight. We are all elated to see the change you've made in Edward."

"Thank you." her soft voice replied. We all began to eat our food to a quite chatter, a little bit being thrown in by everyone.

I decided it was time to make this dinner interesting. "So Bella," I asked her, smiling curiously, "When can I be expecting nieces and nephews from you and Edward? I hear wedding bells!!"

Bella choked on the drink she was sipping, and began to cough uncontrollably. That wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't trying to choke the girl! Should've waited until she didn't have anything in her mouth . . . .

Edward was the first to his feet, and we all followed suit as soon as soon as we realized what was going on. He immediately started thumping her back as hard as he could while supporting her by holding her mid-section. I couldn't see her face, she was leaning over to face the table, probably to try to use the forces of gravity to get it out.

By the time anyone else got there, she wasn't choking anymore and Edward was holding her shoulders with a worried expression and asking if she was okay. Only he didn't say 'okay,' he said 'alright.' The weirdo . . . . .

"Are you alright, dear?" mom asked her. Looks like Edward isn't the only formal person in the house.

"Yes, I'm fine. Emmett just scared me, that's all." She was holding her hand to her collarbone, as if to prove her point.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to get a joke in. 'Cause, see, your Edward's first girlfriend. It's a Cullen tradition that whenever you bring home your first date ever, the date gets a little prank surprise. Me and Jazz-the-spazz had to get it, Dad had to get it, and his dad got it, and his dad got it, and his dad got it, and his dad started it. It was just Eddie boy's turn, sorry you had to get caught in the crossfire. You sure you're okay?" I hoped my eyes conveyed how really sorry I was, I really didn't like to see her get hurt.

"That's okay, Emmett, and yes, I'm all better now." She looked like she got how sincere I really was. Edward, on the other hand, didn't. He looked like he was ready to rip me to shreds, he was not happy, not happy at all.

"Bella, would you like to go home now?" Edward growled through clenched teeth, he was speaking to her, but facing me, so I think the growling part was for my own personal benefit.

She seemed to catch his drift pretty quickly. "Yes, I'm ready if you are."

He helped her into her black coat, and led her twords the door. Mom, Dad, and Jasper - wow, I've never used his full name before, it sounds kind of cool . . . - where hurrying to say goodbye. Edward was leading her hastily to the door, he was fuming and no doubt wanted to get her out the door before we could do something else to screw up this night.

Just as they where about to reach the door, I saw Bella's eyes widen and glaze over, her breathing stop, and a look of panic spread quickly across her face. Her body started convulsing right there, and she was sucking in breaths as fast as she could. But it was like someone was holding her nose and mouth, she was trying to suck in air, her lungs where trying to pull and her mouth was wide open, but she just couldn't get any air to pass through her mouth. She was suffocating, right there before our eyes, for no reason that any of us could see. And then, she dropped limply to the floor.

**I know it took me forever to update, so I made this chapter longer than it was supposed to be. Don't give up on me!!!!! I'll start updating sooner, I've just had 3 - count em' 3!!!!!! - big tests coming up, all on the same day. I'll start on the next chapter, get a new one shot up, and read a few stories today. At least I hope I will. Thank you, all the people who favorite, reviewed, and read my stories. I wish I could give you all a high-five and a dinner date with Edward and the Cullens. (After I get mine!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!)**

**Sooooooo, what's gonna happen next???? You'll have to find out!!!**

_**READ:**_** vote on my pole with the words EMERGANCY written at the begging of the tile it could be life or death for this story!!!! (Really, It could change the entire course of the story!!)**


	7. Unwanted Visitor

**Alright, for those of you who are wondering if the person who won the contest gave me ideas for the story, they didn't. I'm actually still waiting for them to write me back. This chappie is dedicated to my first dog ever, a Shit-Zu named Lipstik. She passed away right before my first year of junior high, right when I needed her most. (No, that is not my current dog that died. The one I have now is named Twilight. And yes, I spelled my first dog's name the way I wanted to.) Check out my new poll.**

EdwardPOV

We where in a hospital waiting room, and trying desperately to get contact with one of Bella's parents, to no avail. We had tried to contact one of them through the operator, but they where either busy, or we didn't know their name. We where all tired, and desperately waiting to hear if she was okay. When I say 'we' I mean my mother, father, Emmett, Jasper, and myself.

After Bella passed out, we all rushed to her side and dad looked her over. He said he couldn't see what was wrong with her and after about five seconds came to the conclusion we should get her to a hospital as soon as possible.

I got to ride with her in the backseat and hold her head up as we sped there. She had stopped breathing altogether right as we arrived. The whole time after her attack I had been able to hear a slight whooshing of air if I put my head close to her mouth, when that whooshing stopped . . . that was the most terrifying thing that has happened all night.

Suddenly, Emmett spoke up. "Guys, I got an idea!" We all groaned at the same time. "Hey! This one's actually good."

"Well, what is your idea, Emmett?" Dad spoke, with real curiosity in his voice.

"What if we just looked on her phone? I mean, she's bound to have some contact numbers on that, doesn't she? If not in her address book, in her history." We all stared at him in shock, that has to be the smartest thing he has ever said.

"Let's try it!" Mom finally spoke up. She was obviously proud that Emmett would even begin to think of such an idea. "Wait, where's her purse?" Emmett grinned and pulled a black, cloth, oversized purse from beside him on the floor. It had the words _True love never dies . . ._ in cursive on the bottom and a butterfly in the top left corner, all printed in bright silver ink.

"Right here." Emmett said, grinning. "Snatched it from the coat rack on my way out. Who knew it would come in this handy?" Emmett was still smiling widely from ear to ear about being the only one who had been thinking ahead when we had left the house in a hurry. He sat the purse down on his lap and began rooting through it. We all gathered around him and I heard him mutter, "How much crap does one chick _need_? . . ." A few seconds later he added, "Must be a super purse or something. . . ." Finally, his hand emerged with something that he handed to Jasper. "I-Phone?"

He turned it on and shook his head. "Mp4 player." He handed it back to Emmett who tucked it into the side pocket he found it in and continued looking. A few seconds later and his hand emerged again, this time with a blackberry. He held it up for us to see and looked at Jasper.

"Tell me _this_ is an Mp4, and I'll punch you in the face." Emmett said with a sarcastic look on his face.

Jasper laughed, "It's not, even _I_ know that."

Emmett laughed too, then rolled the little white ball in the middle of the screen and the phone came to life. He clicked on the icon that said 'Address Book' and scrolled through the preprogramed contacts. He got to the one that said 'Dad' and pressed the call button. "Aha!" he whispered. He handed the phone to me and I looked at him questionably. "You're her date, so you get to do the honors of calling daddy." I gulped, I didn't even think her father knew that she was out on a date . . . I held the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing. It said that he wasn't answering, and that was just fine by me. I quickly scrolled down to her mother's number, and tried it. "Bella?" A voice called from the other end. "Bella, are you there?"

"It's not Bella, but I have some important news about your daughter." I added the last part in quickly before she could hang up. "What's happened? Is she hurt?!?!" The voice was panicking from the other end.

"We don't know yet, she just fainted. We're not sure what happened, but it looked like she was having breathing problems. She's being examined right now."

"Oh, dear! Well, she _has_ always had breathing problems. . ." _Wow, that's something that would have been nice to know when the doctors asked if she had a history of breathing problems! Now he thinks this is out of the ordinary for her, great._ "Do you know her medical history? Medicines and prescriptions she's allergic to? Antibiotics she's immune to?"

"Uh, no." What did this woman think I was? An expert on her daughter? Did she think I was stalking her or something? Maybe it was a test to see if I was. . . The lady on the other end rattled off her complete medical history, and I tried to catch the gist of it. She was talking so fast, it reminded me of Alice when she gets exited, and _that's_ saying something! When she finally hung up after agreeing to keep calling Charlie for me, my family watched me with anxious eyes.

"She has a long history of breathing problems, asthma, is allergic to Motrin and Allegra D, and she's immune to antibiotics for a pneumonia." I spoke as fast as I could while not stumbling over words, I had to get them out before I forgot one.

"Alright," Dad said while rubbing his hands together, taking over the situation. "the first thing to do is tell the doctors, I'll be right back." He left through the white double doors, only allowed because he worked here. We where allowed too, but I think it was all of our unspoken fears that we would walk in there just in time to see Bella being wheeled off to the morgue. A few minutes later, the doors swung again and Dad walked through. "Good news." He said, smiling. "She just suffered from an asthma attack, and she's fine. She'll be out of here in a couple of days." We all breathed a silent sigh of relief, except Emmett. Emmett breathed an audible sigh of relief, he had been silently wondering if he was somehow responsible. He would sleep better tonight.

"Can we see her?" That was just the kind of mother I had. She didn't even know the girl, but, just because I liked her, she was always okay in her book. She wasn't even showing that fake concern that most mother's show for their son's girlfriends, that look that said _As long as she can't see my kid anymore, I don't care if she lives or dies._ She was actually concerned for Bella. That woman was wonderful.

"Yes, she's actually awake right now, and asking for Edward." He smiled, and went off to fill out her paperwork.

We all walked briskly to the room he had directed us to, and found her laying in the bed staring at the ceiling. She had a room all to herself. Her head swivelled in our direction as soon as she heard our footsteps from down the hall.

"Hey." She croaked in a low voice. "Whaz Up?" Leave it to Emmett to say something like that right after a person had almost died. We all turned to glare at him, and he looked back confused, he honestly couldn't figure out what he had said wrong. We looked back at the bed when we heard soft laughter coming from it.

"I'm sorry," she didn't look sorry at all, she was still fighting back laughter, "it's just, that was really funny, Emmett." She grinned from ear to ear as she said this. He smiled along with her, "Well, I'm just happy that _someone_ in this family likes my jokes. Or even gets them!" He threw his hands up in the air in an exaggerated motion. Her face looked shocked when he mentioned her being part of the family. Mom was quick to step in and clean up Emmett's mess, again.

"Emmett," she scolded, "I'm sorry, dear. Emmett's just a little forward. You don't have to be called part of the family yet if you don't want to. We all understand that it's a little soon."

"What? No, no way. If she's dating Edward, she's gonna get treated as part of the family. And if she get's _treated_ as part of the family, how unfair is it that she doesn't get_ called_ part of it?" _Emmett, SHUT UP!!!_

"Not at all, Emmett. Because she doesn't _want _to be called part of the family. Did you not just see her face when you said that?"

"Excuse me?" Bella interjected, sounding unsure, "I don't mind being called that at all, I kind of like it, actually. I was just shocked that Emmett would take me in as part of his family so willingly, that's all." Her eyes where soft and calm as she said this, trying to diffuse the situation. So far, she had been the most successful. Mom relaxed and Emmett was . . . well, Emmett. Absorbed in happiness with a goofy grin on his face.

"Course your part of the family, Bella. Your cool, and I've been getting tired of these two bringing down my mojo. You can be my new partner in crime!!!" Emmett had on a toothy smile, stretching his arms out like he was inviting her to take the offer. He looked kind of like a sales person you would find in a bad comedy movie.

"Um, thanks Emmett, but . . ." _Here it comes, she's going to let him down easy._ "I'd kind of thought we could be gangbusters instead." She had a mischievous smile on her face.

Emmett was frozen for a second, probably in shock, until he said, "Oh, yeah! I always wanted a freaking gangbuster-" he boomed. Mom was the one who cut him off. "Emmett Cullen! Language!"

Emmett's face was sheepish immediately. "Sorry, Mom."

I walked over to her, "How are you felling? You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold . . . ?" **(AN: True Twilighters will know where I got that line. Look for the bottom paragraph of my authors note for the answer.) **I was worried about her, she had almost died in my living room, for crying out load. Mom seemed to be on the same page as me.

She put a hand on her forehead, "I don't think she has a fever, dear, she feels perfectly fine." Mom put a hand on her forehead again, just to make sure.

"I'm fine." Bella interjected, "It was just a little attack, not that bad. I used to get them all the time when I was little, it only caught me by surprise because I haven't had on e in a couple of years."

"Is there anything that could set it off, your asthma, I mean? Maybe it was something in the house. . ." Mom put a finger to her lips, perplexed.

"No, not that I can think of. The only thing that can usually make me have a sudden attack is when someone has been smoking, and the house didn't smell like it." Mom's eyes widened, and she was frozen in her spot. Then, slowly, her head turned and two livid eyes rested of Emmett and Jasper, who where suddenly very focused on examining the scuff marks the hospital's linoleum floor had left on their shoes.

Mom was very slow and calm when she spoke, which somehow made her even more deadly. "Boys, you two wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you? You haven't been _smoking_ in _my_ house, have you? You know how I feel about that." They mumbled responses of denial and continued looking down. "Boys, look at me when you speak. And try to actually speak this time." Their heads turned up, and the look on their faces said it all. "Boy's," she growled. I have never heard my mother actually _growl_, but I definitely did now, "meet me in the hallway, we'll talk there." They retreated quickly. She turned to me, "I doubt you did, but I want to know if you had any part in this." She was looking at me with the most stern expression that I have ever seen her use.

I held my hands up, "I didn't even know that _they_ where doing it, much less doing it myself. I've never touched a cigarette, I swear." It was critical to my health that I got that out of the way before she erupted. If there was one thing in this world that my mother hated, it was cigarettes. She had been pummeling it in our brains since we where born never to start smoking. I feared for Jasper and Emmett. Not only had they been doing the one thing that mom thought was worse than boiling live animals, but they had also been the sole reason for Bella's attack, and I think that mom was really starting to like her. Well, we _are_ in a hospital, how convenient. . . She nodded to me to show that she believed me, than stalked out the door to knock some sense into two idiots. I hope they know what their going to say to God, because their going to meet Him today.

Apparently, Dad had the same idea. "I'm . . going to make sure we don't end up with two more patients." He briskly walked out the door, twords the sound of Mom's fading voice, screaming at full volume. I guess she kept advancing, and they retreated to match her steps. I looked back to Bella, her face was as white as a sheet.

"W-Wow. I never imagined that someone as gentle as Esme . . ."

"Could get that angry?" I offered as a finish to her sentence. She nodded severely. "Well, you don't know how much she hates smoking. It's a phobia of hers. She's been working on the whole 'Just Say 'No'' thing since we where babies. I am sorry, though, that you had to have an asthma attack for the truth to come out."

"It's okay. It was bound to happen sometime." She really didn't seem that bothered by it, but I was. My brothers almost killed her. I wondered if Mom was killing them, I hope so. If they where, I would want to see . . .

"Bella, can I step out for just a second? I promise I'll be right back. Just one second."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You wanna go see if your mom is killing your brothers?" I smiled sheepishly. She giggled, "Go ahead, have fun, kid." I gave her a false reproving look, and she just smirked at me.

I raced out of the room and down the hall. My brothers where finally going to get it, and from _Mom_. This I _had_ to see!

BPOV

I was laying in the hospital bed, humming quietly to myself to pass the time. Edward had promised he would be back soon, I just wondered how long 'soon' was in his book.

Someone knocked on my door, just a light little rap. "Come in." I called after them in a weak voice. Maybe it was my dad, his pity gifts where always good. . . .

I was caught completely off guard when Pete strode in the room, acting as if he belonged there. I could feel my eyes get as big as dinner plates as he smiled at me and raked his eyes over my body. It wasn't a friendly smile, it was a smile that made me fear for my life.

He moved forward to stand on my right side, still smiling. "Wow. I expected you to just let yourself go after you left me, but you look just as good as ever. You been saving yourself for me, baby?" He grinned as he entertained the idea. "I'll take you back, all you have to do is ask me. Why you in here, anyway? I was getting a burger for that part, didn't get to watch you. That little boyfriend of yours break your heart yet? 'Cause you know that no one but me will ever settle for you."

"Y-You've been watching me?" I couldn't help the quiver in my voice.

He looked at me, clearly surprised. "Of course, babe. I watch you almost every second of every day. When you're eating. When you're sleeping. When you're doing absolutely nothing at all, I'm still watching you. Always. Never forget that." I wanted to add that the security camera's wouldn't forget that, either, but I decided to leave that little surprise for court.

"Now, what do you say about coming back to the rez when you get out of here. I forgive you."

"No way in hell." I spat. He was furious.

He went over and grabbed one of the vinyl upholstered chairs and propped it up under the door, so no one would be able to get in. He slowly walked over to me and got right up in my face. "I said," he began slowly, "come back to the rez with me. Agree, now." I couldn't help it, I sucked up everything that was in my mouth and spat it all in his face. "Damn it, Bella!" He screamed. Good, maybe someone will hear. He wiped his face off with his sleeve and the front of his shirt. I had to admit, I was proud of myself. There was quite a bit on his face. Any joy I had from getting him quickly vanished as he slowly stalked twords me. "You've messed with my patience one too many times, Isabella. I'm fed up with it. Now," he said, "I'm going to kill you for this."

**Soooooo.......sorry I made you wait so long! My computer got a virus and broke down! Then my mom took forever in getting it to a repair shop. She thinks we don't need it or something. (She never uses it, and she just doesn't get the beauty of it.) Anyway, I'm back on! And I'm faster! Here is your Easter present, enjoy!**

**The line I stole from Twilight is Edward's line in Port Angelas, when he's worried about Bella going into shock.**


	8. The Goodbye

**So, in this chapter I want to finish getting the main facts you need to know about my characters down and then we can get into the fun stuff. I SMELL DRAMA!!!!!**

**Dedicated to MyLifeIsEdwardCullen, because her stories make me wish mine where better.**

"_You've messed with my patience one too many times, Isabella. I'm fed up with it. Now," he said, "I'm going to kill you for this."_

He was leaning way too close for comfort, I could smell the rancid scent that came off his breath. I wanted to hurl, right there on his face. Better not, I decided. It would be satisfying, but he'd probably get even madder. I couldn't afford to make one wrong move right now.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. He carefully pulled out each blade and decided that the second biggest was the right one, he tucked each one other than that back in the slots, one at a time.

He climbed up on my bed, hovering over me while kneeling, his knees on either side of me. He placed the blade flush with the point on my neck where my pulse pounds the strongest, an important vein going to my brain, a weak point. He smiled, but then his expression changed, as if the most wonderful idea had come to him. "Why not make it quicker?" he murmured to himself. He picked up my hands and looked around the room. He spotted a bathrobe the hospital was so generous as to provide. He whispered "Don't move." into my ear and went over to it. He pulled the strip of cloth that tied the robe together out of it's holder and came back over to me, in the same position he was before. "Now," he said glaring down at me from a few feet up, "be quiet. You'll only hurt yourself if you scream. I'll have to suffocate you." He bound my wrists so tightly that I don't think they had ever been so closely acquainted with each other.

He slid the knife cleanly across the underside of my wrists in a professional way, like he had done this a thousand times before. I bet he has. He smiled a sickeningly satisfied smile and looked down at me. In a voice I swear came from the devil himself, he snarled, "Finally, you get what you deserve." He held the knife back at my pulse point and, in a whisper, called me a word that I don't care to repeat. I'll give you a hint. It started with a 'B'.

I had given up. No one was coming to save me now. My wrists where slit, and I was dying on a hospital bed. My only regret was that I had to be killed by this particular person. It's hopeless. I might as well- A jiggling of the doorhandle alerted me that someone was outside, just a scream away. He was thinking the same thing, though. His hand was clasped down on my mouth before I had a chance to open it. "You scream, you die." he whispered in my ear through his teeth.

He slowly climbed off me and stalked twords the door. He put his ear on it to listen. Not a good idea. The person on the outside banged on the door fairly hard, and Pete jumped back and gripped his ear, his face contorting in pain. I had a secret satisfaction about this, and th best part was that he couldn't even get mad at me for this, I didn't do it!

"Bella? Bella, are you in there? Bella, it's Edward, open the door or I'll go get someone who can. Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice came in through the door.

"He comes in, he _dies_." Pete mouthed to me. Now, to open the door Edward would have to go get a janitor, someone who could help me. And even if it where a woman, Emmett and Jasper would probably be coming in to tell me they're sorry, both of them being men who could probably beat up Pete just by looking at him. At the time, however, my brain was having withdraw from blood, and I didn't think of that.

"Edward, I need you to go away."

A pause. "Bu-"

"No, Edward." I cut him off. "Just go away. Go home. Leave me here, Edward, just leave me here."

"Bella?" The doorhandle jiggled again. My voice had been as calm as a person could manage when they're about to die and are telling the last person who can save them to go away - which was surprisingly very calm - but I had sudden visions of Edward somehow getting in and Pete killing him, and my voice broke into hysteria.

"Edward! No, Edward, don't! Leave me here, Edward. Leave me here and go home and don't ever come back! Please, Edward, I'm begging you! Just forget about me." I heard many footsteps outside the door, his entire family leaving. They had heard all that, great. They probably thought I was a witch, they'd find out the truth soon enough. "Edward?" I called out, wondering if he was still there, and praying that he was. There was one last thing I needed to tell him, that I had never told him before.

"Yes?" came my reply. It was in that same deep voice I loved, but it sounded all wrong. He had been crying, though he was trying not to show it.

"The timing's all wrong, but there's just one more thing I have to tell you." I was so far gone I was just breathing the words, but they where loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" He sounded confused.

I worked up all my strength and said as loud as I could, which was just above a normal volume, "I love you, Edward."

I saw Petes furious face and felt my lips pull up in a smile, and everything went blank.

EdwardPOV

I walked back from the parking lot with a smile on my face. I was right, my mother had truly blown her top. The best part? Emmet had accidentally let it slip that it wasn't cigarettes they where smoking, it was marijuana! _That_ was when Mom really lost it.

"Now, boys," she said in a whisper, her voice almost gone from all the yelling she had done, "when we get in here, you are going to apologize to Bella, you will _beg_ her forgiveness on your hands and knees if you have to. Anything it takes. Then, you are going to go out to the car and we are going home to have a little talk. You had better _pray_ you didn't mess this up for your brother. If you did, you haven't seen _anything _yet." Was it just me, or where my brothers _trembling_? I smiled even wider.

I tried to open Bella's door, but it was locked."Bella? Bella, are you in there? Bella, it's Edward, open the door or I'll go get someone who can. Bella, are you alright?" I called through the door.

What she said next surprised me."Edward, I need you to go away."

I paused for a second, maybe it was just her medications messing with their head. "Bu-"

"No, Edward." She cut me off. "Just go away. Go home. Leave me here, Edward, just leave me here."

My brain was making strange patterns of the words, it refused to believe. "Bella?" I tried opening the door again. We could talk about this, we could work this out. It didn't have to end this way, it couldn't.

When she spoke again, her voice was hysterical and desperate."Edward! No, Edward, don't! Leave me here, Edward. Leave me here and go home and don't ever come back! Please, Edward, I'm begging you! Just forget about me." The words made sense this time, I could under stand them. I wished I couldn't.

She didn't want me anymore. Of course. I always knew I wasn't good enough for her, I had expected this. Anticipated it, even. I thought I was ready for it. But if I knew it would happen, why did it hurt so bad? The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. My world stopped, it ended. She had made everything in the world so much brighter and more beautiful. When she left she took it all back.

"Edward?" I heard her call for me. I was suddenly aware that my cheeks where flooded, and I looked around to see if any of my family had noticed. I was surprised to find that they where gone.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to hide the fact that I was crying. It didn't work.

"The timing's all wrong, but there's just one more thing I have to tell you." She breathed the words, just loud enough for me to hear. She sounded like she was falling asleep.

"What?" I was curious as to what she had to tell me, hadn't she already said it all? She probably just wanted to let me know why she was doing this, so I'd know better next time. It was a worthless effort, I knew I'd never get over her. I asked anyway, desperate to hear her voice for as long as I could.

"I love you, Edward."

My response was after a pause of surprise, but as I spoke the words I knew they where true. "I love you too, Bella. More than you'll ever know. Forever."

**Way too short, I know. But I just couldn't help but to let it cut off there. Will she die? Will he ever get into the room? Will Pete go to jail? Will I end the story at her funeral or go on to say how Edward eventually moved on but never forgot about her, for as long as he lived? Wait till chapter 8 to find out!**


	9. Slipping Away

**Here we go! Dedicated to my friend, Mary.**

"_I love you too, Bella. More than you'll ever know. Forever."_

EdwardPOV

"Stupid little cheater." I heard from the inside of the room. It wasn't Bella's voice, though. It was a male's voice, light and scratchy. It hurt my ears slightly to hear it. More than that, I'd heard it before. As soon as I thought that, I knew where. At the party where I met Bella, it had been screaming out her name. That was Pete Whimsley's voice.

All the pieces seemed to snap together. She wasn't alone in there, _he_ was with her. She didn't want to make me leave, he was _making _her. She wasn't falling asleep, he had _done_ something to her. Anger consumed me, like it had never had before. Surprisingly, though, I didn't try to bust down the door and hit him. That would make him angry, and he might hurt her, more than he already has. All I could think of was her safety.

I ran down the hallway, I had to find my family. I saw them near the front desk, my mom practically shoving my brothers down the hallway. "Wait!" I yelled after them.

My mother turned to me, surprised. "Edward, wha-"

I skidded to a stop in between my family and the front desk. "Her old boyfriend's in there. He was abusive, I think he's _making _her say those things. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that something's wrong, and Bella's in trouble." I had to work not to say everything so fast that the words blended together. I didn't have time to repeat myself. "She sounded like she was falling asleep as I was talking to her, but I think it was–something different." I couldn't voice my suspicions that he was killing her, it burned like raw fire just to even think about it.

"Who was the boyfriend?" Emmett was pumped, knowing that if anything had happened to Bella, he would most definitely get a swing at the guy.

"Pete Whimsley."

Jasper and Emmet's jaws dropped in sync. If this situation weren't so terrifying, the sight would have been funny. "How did she stay alive this long?" The fact that he didn't want to hurt me was written all over Jasper's face. His curiosity got the better of him, though, and he asked anyway.

"I honestly have no idea."

My mother spoke up, "So, I think it's safe to presume that this guy is dangerous."

"Yes." She had no idea. "He mostly murders his girlfriends before they can move on from him, I think he is mad at Bella because she beat him to the punch."

"And you're _sure_ he's in there."

"He crashed the party where I met Bella and was screaming her name. I recognized his voice."

As usual, my dad was the rock in the family and the only one with a level head during a crisis. "Well, then, let's go. Esme, go get hospital security and nurses, fi he did do something to her we'll need to at fast. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, come with me." He reached under the desk and retrieved a card that opened every door in the hospital. God bless that man.

Our conversation, which only lasted a few minutes, seemed like hours knowing that Bella could be dying as we speak.

We literally ran down the hallway and to Bella's door, and dad slid the card in the slot with ease. It took a few seconds, but then the green light flashed and the lock clicked.

Emmett slammed the long doorhandle counterclockwise and thrust in the door. What lay before us horrified us all.

Bella, her head turned to the left, facing away from us, had her wrists turned up and laying beside her. They where slit and covered in blood, it covered the sheets beside her and was dripping down the floor in a steady rhythm, creating small puddles on either side of her. She didn't show it, though, her face was calm and relaxed as though she was sleeping.

On the wall directly across from her, Pete Whimsley was leaning casually and acting like he wasn't watching Bella die, like he hadn't just murdered the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth. Unfazed.

Within seconds, Emmett and Jasper where beating Pete to the ground and Carlisle was out in the hall, shouting for assistance as soon as possible. Myself, I had immediately gone to Bella's side. I would have picked up one of her hands, but I was afraid that, with all she has already lost, any increase in blood flow could kill her . . . if she wasn't dead already.

My fingers went to the base of her throat, and I audibly let out a sigh of relief when a pulse beat weakly under my fingertips. Even though she was asleep, even though she probably wasn't even able to know that help was on the way, I began to comfort her. I did everything that was safe. I stroked her face, I kissed her forehead, I even mumbled reassurances her hair. All around me, things where going on, but I payed them no mind. Emmett and Jasper took Pete down and continued until the security arrived, which, lucky for Pete, was only a few seconds. Carlisle continued gathering his most trusted nurses and doctors for Bella, and my brothers argued with security on wether or not they should be arrested for battery and assault. Luckily, they avoided that run-in with the law. All while I stayed in my own perfect world, which only existed if Bella was there.

Finally, help arrived. What had seemed like days spent here with my peaceful Bella was really only just minutes. It would be a close call, the doctors warned me of that. She had lost too much blood, she was slipping away. The only good thing about this, they told me, was that she wouldn't feel anything, she would just slip away. I couldn't listen to them, not now. I would keep believing, believing that she would live. I had to. Until the doctors pronounced her dead, I would keep fighting.

_I won't give up on you, Bella. I refuse. I promise._

I looked on helplessly as the doctors wheeled what had quickly become my only reason for survival away, leaving me with nothing to do but wait.

BPOV

I was floating, no matter how illogical it sounded. I was floating away and leaving everything else behind me, jerking away from the pain._ Wait! I can't do this! I can't just leave Edward behind like that! What will he do without me? What will I do without him!?! I can't, I just can't live without him . . . I have to go back. _As much as I hated to, and as much as the last sane part of my mind warned me that I was an idiot, I fought the protective blackness. I pushed against it with all of my strength. I had to get back to my Edward, I just had to.

I didn't get back far enough to wake up - I wasn't able. I was conscious just enough to know what was going on around me, but not to respond to it. A gentle hand was caressing my face. Lips pressed into my hair. Murmured reassurances reached my ear. "It's okay, Bella. You're okay. Help is coming. You're safe now, sweetheart. It's okay." It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was me.

"Sir, you'll need to step out of the way." A deep, gruffer voice said from somewhere in the background. I felt lips being pressed to my forehead in one prolonged moment, and then the hand that had been holding mine this entire time let go, and I could feel the gust of wind float up my body as I was rushed out of the room.

With no safe harbor left, I couldn't go on. With nothing to hold me here, I floated away. Blackness, darker than before, took me away again.

**Too short, I know. It took me a long time to do this one! Most likely because I procrastinated . . . . But it's not my fault! At least I'm not going to say it is . . . . There are just so many awesome stories on fanfiction . . . I got distracted. Sorry again!**

**If it helps, I've already started on the next chapter!**


	10. AN for reviews

So I've been noticing that I haven't been getting very many reviews. Not a lot of repeated visits, either. For the first chapter, I think I got 60 or so people to look at it, then after that, like 20 per chapter. I want some suggestions for the future of this story. Should I write more? Make more competitions? Have more polls for the story's future? Try to update faster? I was reading this one story, and by the time she was at the number of chapters I am, she had over 100 reviews. Even if it's harsh, I want feedback. (By the way, Chapter 9 is still coming, slowly but surely.)


	11. Last Letter

**Dedicated to all the people who reviewed the AN, because if you guys hadn't done that this chapter probably would've taken a lot longer that this. Thanks for the motivation!**

"She's not breathing!" I heard one of the doctors wheeling away Bella yell. The one closest to me, a man in his mid 30's and of medium build. His neatly combed black hair was the last thing I saw before the stretcher completely disappeared from my sight.

As if I was physically attached to Bella, I couldn't breathe either. The bad kind of not breathing, the kind where air is still moving in and out of your lungs, but you can't really get any oxygen out of it and your head is spinning and the room starts to blur. At first I thought I was passing out, but then I realized the room was spinning because my eyes where filled to the brim with tears. One of them fell, and it was like after that I couldn't stop them. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't really sob, I was in too much shock for that. I just let the tears fall.

My mom found me like that, sitting on the hospital bed with a waterfall streaming down my face. Thank God my brothers weren't there, if they found me crying I don't think they would ever look at me the same, nor would I ever hear the end of it. My mom understood, though, and she sat down on the bed with me and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried some more. We had probably been sitting like this–her rocking back and forth and me leaning my whole weight on her–for about a half an hour when my dad came in. He too wouldn't judge me for crying, and again I was thankful my brothers weren't there.

"Edward," he said softly, like when I was five and I would get scared of a thunderstorm going on outside, "Edward, listen to me. Bella is fine, we saved her. She's stabilized, and she's sleeping right now. We have a nurse with her at all times, and everyone in the hospital knows that he is not allowed in here. She's safe, Edward, and she's going to be fine." He never said his name, and I was grateful for that. I knew he understood.

What I didn't understand, though, was how I could feel this way. I had barely just met this girl, and yet I was falling in love with her. Seeing her bleeding to death on that bed . . . I didn't think I was going to survive without her. I _knew_ I wasn't going to survive without her. In the moment outside that hospital door, as I heard her utter the words that she didn't love me, she became my life. Irony has a way of showing up at the most inappropriate times and places.

"When can I see her?" I had to feel her pulse beneath my fingers, hear her breath as it came out in a steady rythim. Even if she didn't love me, I had to know she was okay.

"You can see her now, if you like. Just please don't wake her, she's not in a drug-induced sleep." He smiled at me just a little bit, just enough to confuse me. I let it go, though, because I was in such a hurry to see Bella.

I walked slowly down the hall towards Bella's room. The door was shut. I knew he wasn't in there, I knew she was safe, but the sight still made my heart pound from fear. I had a sick feeling it would be doing that for a long time to come. After what happened, would I ever stop worrying about her? Probably not.

I opened Bella's door just enough to peer inside, she was still sleeping. I tiptoed inside and shut the door behind me. Walking over to stand by Bella's bed, I had the annoying urge to check her pulse, to make sure she was still breathing. Also annoying: the beeping monitors where doing that for me. Constantly. If they weren't the only thing assuring me that she was still alive, I would have beat them into pieces, or unplugged them. Whichever came first.

I tentivly stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers. I could just barely feel them move as the air moved in and out of her mouth, her lips ever so slightly parted.

When she woke up, we could actually be _together_. Not in this post-relationship phase where I was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing, where I was constantly walking on eggshells. I had told her I loved her, that was out of the way. Nothing was in our way no-

The thought stopped cold as a new one slowly processed. Yes, I had told her I loved her. And she had told me to go away. To never speak or look at her again. Just because I loved her didn't mean that she magically felt the same way. My feelings would do nothing to sway her decision.

I wouldn't make it hard on her. If she remembered what I had said, I would tell her the truth. That, yes, I had said it, but I knew how she felt. I would walk away and respect her decisions. If she didn't remember, than I just wouldn't tell her.

So that was it, then. My very first love, and it was going to end like this. My mind–the only rational part left in my body–told me not to go through with it. That it was a mistake. My heart . . . my heart was hopelessly lost, because, in the end, it would do anything for her. It would purposefully stop beating, if she needed it to. I officially have a new biggest weakness.

It was settled. I would stay just long enough for her to wake up, then she would never have to see my face again. Maybe I wouldn't even put her through that. I could just write her a note, that way she could keep it forever if she wanted to. . . . That seemed like the best choice.

I kissed the back of her hand, and started down to the front desk to borrow a pencil and paper. If this is how she wanted it, I would give her it. As I would for the rest of my long, painful life . . . if ever she need it.

BellaPOV

I don't know what happened. One second I'm floating, like I weighed nothing at all, and the next I'm in a hard, lumpy bed and there's an annoying beeping somewhere nearby. I liked the floating better.

Then I remembered: Edward. He was probably worried sick! To tell him those untrue things . . . I had to see him, now. I had to tell him what happened. He would understand, I knew he would. I forced my unwilling eyes open, and rubbed them for about two minutes before the blurriness faded and I could see the sterile whiteness of the room I had been subjected to.

I looked at myself. It wasn't _too_ bad, or at least it could have been worse. I didn't have _that_ many tubes ans wires coming out of me, I could still move.

I kind of half way sat up and looked around. The room was empty–of people, anyway. A few minutes more of searching reveled that a stiff, starch white piece of paper was folded in half and laying on my bedside table, with my name written in flowing script on the side that was facing up. I recognized the handwriting, it was Edward's. He probably just wanted to tell me where he went and that he would be back in a minute.

I laid back onto the bed and unfolded the paper.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am writing this while watching you sleep. You look impossibly beautiful, by the way. So calm and serene . . . I couldn't bear to wake you to tell you this, which is why it is in the form of a letter. A goodbye letter . . . how cliché._

_I understand how you feel. I may not understand why, but I won't contest your decisions, all the same. You don't love me, and that's alright. I don't hold it against you, it's not something you can force. I understand, sweetheart._

_If I'm not what you want, so be it. You deserve better. I'm not easy to love, Bella, so I don't expect you to want to. You are destined for bigger and better things, sweet Bella. You will find a man someday who can love you in the way you want to be loved, like you deserve to be loved. That will not, however, change the way I feel._

_I love you, Bella, with everything I have, I love you. Nothing–not time or the world or anyone else or even you–can stop me from loving you. I'm trying not to show it, Bella, but I'm falling apart inside. You'll always be my first love. I know I should stop at that, that I shouldn't hurt you . . . but I just can't leave without letting you know._

_I think you're the one, Bella. Not just a first love, not just a first crush. You are, yes, but you're also more. I think you're the one I'm meant to be with, Bella, and I'll wait for you. You don't have to let it affect you're ultimate decision, I don't want you to. All I want is for you to be happy, that's it. If I'm not where you're heart is calling, so be it. Just know that, if you ever change your mind, be it a hundred years from now, I'll still love you._

_Please, don't forget that, ever. Don't forget how very much I loved you, and that I never stopped. That I never will. No matter where you go, no matter who you're with, no matter what you do, please–I'm begging you–never forget how very loved you are. How very, unconditionally, undescribably loved you are._

_Go on, Bella, move on, fall in love, get married, have babies. Even if it's not with me, that's all I've ever wanted for you. Just be happy, and nothing else matters. For me, just be happy._

_Look after my heart, it will always be yours,_

_Edward_

I should stop crying, I can't see the paper and the last words my love ever said to me. But I could still smell him, his soft musk wafting off the paper, and that was enough.

I was in the hospital, I couldn't go look for him now, and I knew he wouldn't be close. He's the type that when he says he would leave me alone, he's going to make sure he leaves me alone.

I would wait, though, just like him. And when I got out, I was going to find him, tell him the truth, and pray that he had been strong enough to wait for me. Because, like it or not, I loved him, too.

If it was the last thing I do, I was not going to let him go without telling him. And I was not going to let him go without a fight.

**Happy Memorial Day! This chapter would have been longer, but I wanted to get it up before the day was over, and it's 11:15 p.m. now. Close call. At least it was a little over half a page longer than the last one. It was official Friday that I am out of school! ! So, since it is the summer, chapters should be getting longer and coming faster. During school, I can get about a page a day done, so I should be getting out about one 6+ page chapter per week, sound good?**

**Also, I'm getting tired of the drama. I'm going to keep the Edward leaving drama going for one or two more chapters, then I'm going to do some fluff. My favorite! (To read, at least. I've never written pure fluff before, so it should be interesting.)**

**As to how long this story is going to last, that has been decided since I started toying with the idea of a multiple chapter story. It is going to be well over 30+ chapters when it is done, following Bella and Edward's entire life together. I'm talking into retirement years, people. How long it follows their life may change, but the over 30 chapter thing won't. Ever. Speaking of chapters, I have a goal. My goal is to– by the time summer's over, have at least 20 chapters in this story. YOU GUYS HAVE FULL PERMISSION TO KICK MY BUTT IF I DON'T MAKE Eve. IT! I should though . . . this is the ninth chapter, and I just got my profile on New Years Eve.**


	12. Empty

**Like I said, I'm going for about 20 chapters by the end of this summer. That's about 1 per week, and I think I can do it!**

**I'm gonna try!**

**Chapter 10! Double didgets! !**

The next few hours seemed to pass in a blur. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of the things going on around me, and that I was in shock. It just really hadn't sunken in yet. Edward. Pete. Hospital. Cullens. Gone. The words jumbled around meaninglessly in my mind. Like they where all important pieces to some big puzzle, and to get the rest of the pieces I had to get those in the right order. It was just, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get the right combination.

My dad showed up, after a while. I guess someone had finally gotten a hold of him. He seemed pretty shaken up. He kept going on and on about how this was unacceptable behavior from Pete, and that we where going to put a stop to it right now. I guess he didn't really ramble on like that to comfort me at all, just him mostly. After all, I laid there starring at him the entire time and didn't say one word, yet on he babbled.

He might have tried to get a response out of me, and he might not have. With random colors and pictures of Edward's face swirling around in my head, I was too out of it to notice anything.

Time passed in strange sluggish movements and awkward jerks without Edward. This I found soon enough. Probably because it meant nothing without him, as everything else in this damn world. Seconds to minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days. Days to weeks. Was there a difference? If there was, did it even matter? I wasn't sure, but I didn't think so.

I killed time by thinking about how I would approach Edward when I saw him again. Maybe I could hide out in his room one day while he was away at school . . . No, that would take to long. I would never be able to wait to see him like that, not when I was so close. Maybe I could discuss it with Esme, and I could walk in one night during dinner . . . No, I wanted it to be more private. Maybe I could have him meet me somewhere . . . Yeah, somewhere secluded, where we could talk alone. That sounds good.

After that was over, I passed time by counting down days until I could get out of here. They said I would be in here approximately one month. That was okay, considering that for all my other asthma attacks I had been let out early. However, I had never had my wrists slit during a stay at the hospital, either . . . Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see what happens . . .

My dreams where always a sweet escape, though. In my dreamland, it was a world where money and beauty and figures didn't matter. It was a place where Edward and I where equals. Where we could be together, and look like that's where we actually belonged. And be together we did. In my dreams, Edward and I where inseparable, probably to make up for how very much I missed him during the day.

The best part? In my dreamland, with my dream Edward, I didn't have to sleep. That meant I could spend every waking moment with Edward and my eyes wouldn't get blurry or my attention wouldn't start to drift to thoughts of sleep. And when I say 'spend every waking moment with Edward' I mean exactly that. No parents to tell us we where too young, no psycho ex-boyfriends to stalk us while we where trying to get some alone time, no hurtful words that had the potential to ruin everything. . . . I almost started bawling every time I had to wake up.

In my dreams, every night was a new scenario to experience. A new adventure. One night, we might be nearly-thirty New Yorkers who bonded over horror stories from 9/11. Another, we might be 23-year-old college students who found forbidden love in upstate California. The possibilities where endless. Haiti rescue workers who had an undeniable attraction. A suburban family expecting their second child. The no-nonsense perfectionist who ran off in the middle of the night with the bad-boy biker with a reputation for trouble making. Hell, we did it all.

We lived everywhere and did everything. New York. Business. California. Yoga teachers. Florida. Surfing professionals. LA. Playboy bunny and the male heir to the Playboy Mansion. Montana. Children of two feuding ranches who fall in love.

There was one situation that I didn't experience, and I was glad not to. Probably because it would be too painful. What would happen if he didn't forgive me. I didn't need any dream to show me that story. He would go on with his happy life, start a family, and forget me. And I would be left there to be alone and turn bitter, with my impossibly clear hindsight. That was one dream I didn't mind missing out on.

But that was something I couldn't help but explore while I was awake. What would I do if he didn't forgive me? How would I approach him? What if he didn't give me a chance to explain? What if he was disgusted with me? What if he didn't understand? What if he had already moved on . . . ? That question was the hardest to ask myself. What _would_ I do if I showed up, all ready to pronounce my undying love for him, and found him with a new girlfriend hanging off his arm? I honestly had no idea . . . I just hoped I could refrain from doing something to her that would put me on the FBI's Top 10 Most Wanted list. No promises, though.

I suppose I would be happy for him, and tell him that if he ever changed his mind, I would be waiting. This was the lie I tried to feed myself. In my heart, I knew I would try to do some thing to hurt him. Not physically, but in the same way he hurt me by moving on so fast. Maybe not even to get him back, but just to show him how it feels. How deep the pain sears when you haven't really been cut . . .

I couldn't do this, I was immersing myself too deeply in what could be the death of me. I had to get away, just for a few minutes . . .

I grabbed my MP3 off of the hospital's bedside table and turned it on. I scrolled down my list of songs and put on 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore.

"She lives in a fairy tale somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind.

It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies.

Keep your feet on the ground. When you're heads in the clouds. Well, go get you're shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle.

Well, go get you're shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle.

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da." was the next thing I heard. It may not exactly be the kind of song to get my mind off things right now, but I couldn't help it. I was in love with her voice.

I listened to the song all the way through. 'Misery Business' by Paramore tried to start playing, but I pressed the rewind button and put it back on 'Brick by Boring Brick.' I repeated the action a few more times before I finally just gave up and put it on 'repeat.'

The lyrics, "So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve. Well, make sure to build your house brick by boring brick, or the wolf's gonna blow it down." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep. . . .

So, I was wrong. Not about anything to do with Edward, I haven't gotten that far yet. But about how long I was going to be staying here.

It's exactly one month ago today that I checked in to this hospital, and I'm still here. Yay.

I normally wouldn't mind spending a little extra time in a hospital. Honestly, I spend so much time in here already, what's a few more days? The thing was, I couldn't help thinking about what could be happening right now, completely preventable, while I lay here helpless.

Right this second, was Edward being asked out on a date? This second, where they sharing their first kiss? This second, was she telling him she liked him? This one, was he telling her the same? Could my Edward be being stolen right as I ask myself this? God, this was maddening! How did people do this for months at a time? Years? It must take someone a lot stronger than me, or not as in love. Either way, I couldn't do it.

I've been listening to 'Brick by Boring Brick' a lot. Maybe it's because, now that I've been without seeing Edward for a month, I feel like I'm losing him. Like since I'm starting to forget the little things about him–his uncontrollable bronze hair, the clear emeraldness of his eyes, how exactly he smelled . . .–I'm having a hard time convincing myself he was real. After all, who's to say he _was _really here? He was a billionaire, for crying out loud! What would he ever have wanted with me?

No, I had to quit telling myself that. Of course he was here. If he wasn't, could I feel the pain of separation I feel now? But what if I only feel that way because of the fact that I made him up in my head, of course he was perfect? But, if he was only in my head, I never would have let him leave, would I? Is it possible for a person to get nauseous from thinking in circles? I think I just did.

I just had to calm down and think about this rationally. Easier said than done. Maybe not, after all, there really was nothing I could do but wait.

For the 1, 989, 653rd time, I picked up my MP4 player and put on 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore.

Oh. My. God. Finally! I was free!

I got out of the hospital exactly five hours, twenty-nine minutes and seven seconds ago. I swear I've never been so relieved in my entire life!

In that time, I've: arranged a flight, threw everything casual in my closet and a few hundred bucks in a duffel bag, hitched a taxi to the airport, and completely defied the doctors orders for 'taking it easy.' Is that man crazy! I've got no time for 'taking it easy,' I've got to go get my man! My dad would disagree, but, really, what does he know?

In fact, my dad is currently furious. For many different reasons. One: I've kept Edward a secret from him. Two: I've just recovered from a near death experience, gotten my wrists slit, and have six stitches in each wrist, and I'm flying cross country in search of a boy I met a matter of weeks ago. Three: I kept Edward a secret from him. I know one and three are the same, but I think that's mainly what he's mad about.

As the last call for boarding my flight is announced, I'm running through the airport as if it was the last flight there's ever going to be going out of Sea-TAC Airport. I must have been a pretty funny sight. My wrists wrapped in the stretchy gauze I had artfully put on during the bumpy taxi ride here, my hair flying wildly behind me, my duffel bad slung across my body, by breathing panting. I was dressed in the plain, old jeans, black undershirt, and red button-up I had thrown on as soon as the nurse had spoken the sacred words, "Miss Swan, you can go home now." I had the sleeves to the button-up rolled up to my elbows and the buttons all undone. As for shoes, my dirty, black, high-top converse was all I had thrown on. Like I said, a pretty funny sight.

I made my flight in record time, with mere seconds to spare before the plane began to elevate up. As soon as the flight attendant said it was okay to bring out and use all electronics, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Edward's brothers, Emmett and Jasper. When Charlie had refused to help me in any way with this 'idiotic mistake,' they had been the only ones with enough money and resources to turn to. They had been very helpful. They told me exactly where I could find Edward, arranged my flight, and gave me the cash that was sitting in the front pocket of my duffel bag right now. Of course, it _had_ helped that I had guilt tripped them a little bit with the asthma attack thing. . . Esme and Carlisle had come home from eating out for breakfast while I was there. I thought they would be mad, considering all the things I had told their son. I couldn't have been any more off. They completely understood, assuring me that they thought it was doing the complete right thing, and where glad Emmett and Jasper where helping me. They even laughed at finding out I had guilt tripped their other two sons! Well, Carlisle laughed, Esme just glared at them and said, "They better, all things they've put you through. Smoking! In my house . . ." Now I understand what Edward was talking about when he said she could be scary.

I quickly typed out, _On the plane, I made it! Got a lot of hours ahead of me before I see New York. 3 Bella_, and sent it. A few minutes later, _Great! Good luck Em &J_, popped up on the screen.

Nothing to do but wait now, I decided. I settled in to my chair and prepared myself for a long wait ahead of me.

_Many hours later . . ._

As soon as the doors opened I raced out into the airport, ignoring the cries of shock and irritation behind me.

Okay, so they said I could find Edward at– At that moment, my phone began buzzing. _Got you a hotel Em&J_ with a address below it popped up on the screen. A small part of my mind registered that that was a very kind gesture, but the bigger part didn't realize anything except the fact that I was now closer to Edward that I've been in what seemed like forever.

I flung open the door to a taxi just as it was stopping. I threw myself and my duffel bag in and slammed the door. I mechanically read off the address to the driver, and he sped away from the airport.

As we pulled up to the curb, I launched myself out of the taxi with a "Wait there!" thrown over my shoulder. Within minutes, I was checked in, my bag thrown in my room, and eighty bucks in twenties was stuffed in my back pocket. I raced back out, and into the waiting taxi.

"That was fast." grumbled the driver, probably mad the meter didn't run as fast as he thought it would be.

"I'm in a hurry." My tone silenced all comments.

"Right, where to, again?"

"New York City Academy For Boys." And we where speeding off again.

When we arrived, the driver called "Sixty-nine." over the seat, and I just threw the wad of cash over to him. I didn't have time for change right now.

I wove through the boys, all dressed in the same uniform, as they filled out and headed to their next class. I stopped one to ask which period he was going to next, he said third. I had studied my copy of Edward's class schedule religiously on the plane ride over here, I should know that. _Ummmm . . . . third period is . . World History, in building four! _I asked another boy where building four is, and he pointed it out, to the direct left of where I was headed. I wove in-between boys some more, looking for that one familiar face in a sea of strangers.

When I spotted him, I didn't jump for joy, like I thought I would. I didn't run up to him and hug him so tightly he couldn't breathe, like I thought I would. I didn't even go up to him and tell him I loved him, like I thought I would. No, the sight before me didn't make me want to do any of that.

What I saw when I looked at Edward Cullen stopped me cold.

**How's that for longer? I did my best! From now on, most of the chapters will be about this length, I hope.**

**I spent about three hours from 10:30 -1:30 getting this chapter to a place where I thought it could end, so please be nice!**

**This wasn't my original plan for this chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well. . . . .**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Explanation

**Chapter 11! Yes, yes, yes! Is anyone else as excited as I am? . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (I'm really bad at remembering these, so this one is for not only this chapter, but all the chapters before it also.)**

My feet where anchored to the ground. My pulse was racing. My breath had stopped completely. My every muscle was tensed and stiff as cardboard. My mind was blank.

The man before me could hardly be classified as a human being.

The circles under his eyes where so deep that it made you wonder if there even was bone supporting the skin, and dark as midnight. He was just as tall, but disproportionate now. He was too thin, and his school uniform hung loosely on his body. His usually shiny and unruly hair was lank and flat on his forehead. His skin looked too pale and thin, translucent almost. Most capturing where the eyes. They where like a funeral where the mother of the dead child is crying, and you want to look away so you don't have to see her again in your dreams tonight, but you just can't. It's horrifying, but captivating. Painful, but intriguing. You wanted desperately to run away, but they wouldn't let you go. That's how his eyes where when I looked at him that chilly March evening: so empty and lifeless, yet pained at the same time, that it was almost scary. Scratch that, it was scary.

It took an entire 10 seconds for me to unfreeze. When I did, I was running. I barreled twords him at full speed, smashing into him. When I finally realized that he probably wasn't strong enough at this stage to keep us up, it was too late, I was already hitting him. I was wrong, though, he stayed perfectly unfazed as I ricocheted back down to the earth. He caught me around the waist before I could fall, and held me up. He looked down to see who he was not holding, and his eyes widened.

"Bella." He breathed. Everything else about him might have changed, but his voice hadn't. It was still just as velvety and flowing as ever.

I left my hands where they had landed when he had pulled me up from falling, gripping the tops of his arms. "Edward." I said in exactly the same way he had. I couldn't believe it. I had traveled to the complete other side of the United States just to see him, and I couldn't think of one thing to say besides that.

"You're here." It was clearly a statement, not a question. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself this was real, and he wouldn't wake up if he made one wrong move.

I just nodded. My voice had left me.

The hands that had previously been on either side of my waist wrapped around me in a tight embrace, one in my hair and one on my back. My own hands wrapped around his neck and did the same, only he had woven his fingers through my hair, and I was clutching a fistful of his.

He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. We just stood like that for I don't know how long. Minutes? Hours? I couldn't tell, time had stopped.

All too soon, though, he pulled away. "But-Bella . . . Why? Why would you need to see me?"

"Edwar-" He cut me off.

"Is it my family? Is it you? Is someone sick? A-Are they dying? Do I need to come home? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Tell me, Bella!" He rushed all this out in only one breath, impressive.

"Edward." My tone was clearly screaming _SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU!_ He obeyed. "No, no one is hurt. Everything's fine. You don't need to come back home."

"Then why did you come to New York? Where you traveling or something and you decided to stop in and see me?" His tone questioned my sanity._ And_ he had cut me off again. "Bella-"

"Edward, I love you!"_ I_ cut _him_ off this time. I couldn't hold it in any longer, it needed to be said. I just had to get it out.

He stared at me, just stared. He looked like he was trying to comprehend what I had just said, but the words wouldn't snap together in his mind. I knew the feeling.

Suddenly, he had only one arm wrapped around my back, and he was leading me in a completely different direction. We where going to the heart of the circle of buildings, to the biggest building of all.

"Where are we going?" I said as I stumbled along beside him, my voice was trembling from bouncing up and down so much.

"My dorm, where we can talk without the entire campus staring at us." His voice sounded strangely dazed.

He led me inside, and I took a good look around. The floor plan was open, the entire first floor one big, blue room. There was a big TV, a gaming corner, and _tons_ of couches and chairs. Not to mention the hundreds of boys staring at what might have been the first live female thing they've seem in months. Edward growled and sent warning glares to those who looked interested. He led us to the very back of the big room, where there was a wooden door painted white. He opened it to reveal a massive staircase, which he led me up. It turns out the staircase was like a manual elevator. As you climbed, every once in a while a door would come up, announcing what level of dorms lied on the other side and the dorm numbers that level included. For example, one door said _Level Three, Rooms 245-324_. He led me up to the very top, and we went through the door there that read _Top Lounge_. It was an exact replica of the bottom floor, including the reaction from the boys. Again, he led me to the back door, and up we went. Only this time, the stairs hit a dead end at the very next floor. The door to it opened up to a long corridor. We went about half way down the corridor, and he dug out his key and opened the door with the label _Room 592._

"What did you just say?" Whoa, I didn't know his eyes could get that big!

"I love you." My expression must have been anxious, that was the main emotion consuming me at that point. There was also worry, fear, excitement, joy, and apprehension, but anxiety was the dominant one.

"You don't have to say that. Didn't you read my note? I don't want to be loved out of pity, Bella! . . . . I already told you, it's okay if you want to move on." In the beginning there was a little bit of anger in his voice, but by the end that had disappeared to reveal pure sadness.

"W-What!" I practically screamed at him. I took a deep breath and said the next part softer, but still with a little edge. "You think I would fly all the way across the country, use a favor from your family in order to get here, and make my dad so mad he might just disown my for this just to_ pretend_ to love you? Are you _serious_!"

"Well, what other explanation to I have, Bella! You where the one who made yourself _very_ clear that day at the hospital! What was I supposed to think!" I could see the little tightening in his eyes as he said this.

I just stared at him for a single moment, open mouthed. "What where you supposed to think?" I whispered. That was when I started screaming. "You, Edward Cullen, where supposed to think that at the time I said those things I had had my wrists slit, was losing severe amounts of blood, and I wasn't exactly thinking clearly! If you had stayed to see what had been going through my mind at that point–like you should have–you would have found out that Pete had told me that if I yelled for help and you came in, he would have killed you! You would have found out that I told you to go away to save your life, because that's what I thought it was coming down to! I had to hurt you to protect you! And, at that point, if dying was what I had to do to get that done I was going to do it! That's what you where supposed to think!" During my rant I'm sorry to say I began to throw a little bit of a fit. I punched and kicked at the air, I made exaggerated hand movements to prove my point, and I pointed my finger accusingly at him more than was necessary.

"But, Bella . . . I could have brought help. I could have saved you earlier! I could have–" His eyes had turned fearful during my rant, but where now soft as he talked to me.

"That's what I meant about not thinking clearly! In the state of mind was in at that point, Pete could have murdered you right there before you could have a hope to get away. I already thought it was going to be too late for me, so I didn't see the point in getting you hurt too. Plus, I couldn't stand the thought of being responsible for that.

"Then, I wake up–fully expecting to see you there waiting for me–and find a note beside my bed saying that you understand that I don't want you anymore. Why? I don't get it. Why couldn't you just tell me when I woke up. I thought I meant more to you than that." I didn't even try to mask that sadness in my voice or my eyes, I _wanted_ him to see the hurt he had caused me.

"Bella . . . I am so sorry. I–I just–words don't describe." He said these first words slowly, and stuttered over them, but the next ones where rushed out, as if it was dire he say everything he needed to. "I left without telling you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me. As for the rest, you're right, I wasn't thinking. I should have gotten your side of the story, I should have thought a little bit more about your conditions at the time. But I didn't, and I'm sorry. Sorry I left, sorry I didn't think, sorry I didn't stay to get your side of the story. I'm so, so sorry." His voice, rushed at the beginning, was soft and gentle by the time he was done. Almost like he was humming to a newborn or a small child, a lullaby.

"Thank you. For . . . everything." Sincerity rang from my voice.

A moment of complete silence passed between us.

"Am . . ." He began timidly.

"Am . . . ." I prompted.

". . . Am I forgiven?" He sounded like he was asking if he was going to be hanged. If the situation hadn't been so serious it would have been funny.

I let a small smile light my face. "Yes. You are absolutely forgiven."

He ran across the room and hugged me for what seemed like forever, but in a good way. He eventually pulled away, and he was smiling.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

This was how it was going to stay. Forever.

**I know it was shorter than the others, but, when I got to the last part, I thought it was good at ending right there. With the make-up scene, the dialogue, and the places to create in my mind and describe so that you can see what I see, this one was probably the hardest one yet. On the bright side, I made my weekly deadline! At 10:30 pm on Saturday night . . . .**

**TO DO LIST:**

**Take care of Pete (No check)**

**Get Bella and Edward together again (Check)**

**Write Bella/Edward fluff (No check)**

**Add dramatic twists and betrayals on the way (I'm working on it)**

**If anyone has any suggestions, please PM them to me, I'm almost out. Please, don't review them if you can help it, it kind of ruins the surprise of it. Somewhere in the future I'm going to include Jacob in this story. He will be portrayed as a good-guy (cue sighs of relief from Team Jacobs). Seriously, though, I've only got a few ideas left.**


	14. Uneasy

**Chapter 12! YES!**

**This chapter is not going to pick up right where the next one left off, I decided to speed things up a little. This one takes place somewhere around April.**

In the weeks that followed the confrontation, everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

Charlie was furious and ranting, Emmett and Jasper where making jokes of how Edward was going to screw up in a week and I'd be gone mercilessly, Carlisle and Esme where just as supporting as ever, and Edward was over reacting every time I accidentally let it slip that my hand was hurting. Completely normal.

The cuts weren't very deep, but they were in a very delicate spot, so it would be a month–give or take a little–before I could get the stitches out. One month of wrapping them in gauze for everyday wear and plastic for in the shower. One month of putting a sticky, clear, gel-like unknown substance every time I wake up in the morning and right before I go to sleep every night. One month of the slight tugging as I moved my skin the wrong way making my stomach lurch. I could handle that, right? God, I hoped so.

On the day that I got the call, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. The one where you know something is going to happen, you just don't know if it will be good, bad, or a little in-between.

I woke up that morning, and immediately clutched at my stomach–ignoring the scratching sound of a corner of gauze that was sticking out rubbing against my tank top. The feeling was there, and rearing at full force.

I decided to ignore it and got up to get breakfast. I brushed my teeth and hair and was pacing my room trying to think of something I forgot to do that could be causing the feeling. I finally just gave up and decided to get dressed.

I put on acid wash skinny jeans and a flowing white top that was sleeveless. I put on a black belt–that, instead of a buckle, had a hook-type thing to secure it–that I put around my waist. I put on some black 4-inch heels and small gold hoops. I only wore a strapless top because I knew the Cullen's house would be perfect temperature. For until I got there, I grabbed a dark brown jacket with the zipper on the far left side.

I let my curls hang naturally, and put on minimal makeup. It was only on my way out the door that I noticed I woke up an hour earlier than usual. The Cullens usually weren't up and running until about 8:00, and it was only 6:57. I took of my jacket and decided to watch TV until it was time. After about ten minutes of flipping through the channels, I settled on Food Network, where _Emeril Live_ was on. I was trying to focus on the lamb chop he was showing the audience how to make, but the uneasy feeling just wouldn't go away.

It was starting to freak me out, so I lied to myself and reasoned that it was probably just a stomach bug. I took a dose of Pepto Bismol and spent the remaining part of the hour rubbing my stomach and trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on the show.

I glanced at the clock for the millionth time. _Finally! It's 7:45!_ I raced outside and climbed into my truck. Uneasy feeling or not, I was overjoyed to be going to see the only actual family unit I had ever had. My mom and I where as close as was humanly possible, but I still missed out on the feeling of a united family as a child. I knew it was wrong, but I considered the Cullens my _real_ family.

I pulled up to the house after driving the now familiar road, and parked in the Cullens insanely huge garage. I walked up to the front door, and didn't even ring the doorbell before stepping in, that's how closely I fit in this family.

Emmett was the first to greet me. He was making his way to the stairs, but when he heard the door open his head swivelled twords the sound, and he grinned widely. He turned directly around and ran twords me, yanking me up off the ground and engulfing me in his bear hug.

"I'd say 'brotha from another motha' but I don't think you're a guy." He said once he put me down, his grin that seemed permanent still in place.

"You _think?_ What does that mean! I'm personally offended!" I gasped while feigning hurt.

"I'm just sayin' that I don't entirely know for sure!" He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders, keeping them in that upwards position for an extra moment.

I gasped in pretended shock and slapped his shoulder. I arranged my facial features in an insulted scowl.

"Emmett! Leave that poor girl alone!" Esme's voice came wafting in from the kitchen, getting closer as it spoke.

"Aw, mom! I was just kidding with her!" Emmett grinned, unrepentant.

"Yes, and the last time you where 'just kidding' she nearly choked to death. Must I make my point clearer by refreshing your memory?" she retorted while throwing him a knowing smirk.

Emmett's face fell, he didn't like to be reminded of that particular memory of me. "That was an accident."

"An accident that could have easily been prevented if you had stopped the first time I told you to." Was it some secret rule that mothers always had a witty comeback? Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but Esme cut him off before he could. "Not another word. I said no more teasing, and that's final."

Emmett hung his head. "Okay." he grumbled.

She smiled, and turned to me. "Have you eaten breakfast yet, dear?"

"Yes, but thanks for asking." This was the usual way Esme acted around me, like I was her biological daughter.

"Will you be staying for lunch, then?"

"Most likely."

She smiled triumphantly. "Excellent."

She shot Emmett one more warning look, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You know, you listen to her more." Emmett nodded glumly in agreement. "So this means no more teasing . . ." He repeated the last action. ". . . around her."

His head shot up, and a slow smile spread widely across his face. "Really?"

"Absolutely, Champ."

He ruffled my hair. "You're the best, Bella."

"Like you have to tell me." He laughed at that.

Around that time, Edward appeared at the top of the staircase. "Bella!" he smiled. He ran down the stairs and stopped right beside me. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Emmett hasn't been harassing you, has he?" he shot a level stare at his brother.

Emmett held his hands up as if telling a cop he wasn't armed. "Mom already set me straight, so you're off the job for today, Officer Friendly."

Edward smirked, but wrapped an arm around my waist and led me up to his room. This was normal, we always hid out in his room until called down for something, and then went right back up afterwards. My dad would throw a fit if he knew about that, as would my mom, but Esme and Carlisle seemed perfectly fine with it.

I had asked Esme about that once, and never expected to get the answer I did.

"_Ummm, Esme?" Hesitation colored my voice as she handed me another dish to dry. The boys and Carlisle had gone out for a few hours to run some errands, and I had offered to help Esme do dishes. The Cullens had a dishwasher, but Emmett–thinking that all the dishwasher did was spray water and soap on dishes–had put his collection of baseball bats in said dishwasher to be cleaned. Needless to say, the Cullens where in the market for a new dishwasher. Until they found one, all dishes where being washed by hand. She was washing, I was drying and putting away._

"_Yes?" she asked, looking up only momentarily from the ceramic bowl she was washing._

"_Why do– How . . .?" I had no idea how to continue. How do you ask a mother why she didn't suspect that when you and her son where alone in his room you weren't doing anything she would have a stroke over?_

_When she heard me having trouble forming a complete sentence, she had looked up. After a moment of complete silence, she said, "You can ask me anything. You know that, don't you?" I nodded in reply._

"_W . . . Why do you trust Edward and I so much alone in his room?" I meant to ask it slowly and deliberately, but it came out rushed and tense._

_She just smiled and returned to the task at hand. I had expected her to at least be shocked or taken aback, but she didn't, all I got was a smile._

_I as frozen in place. I didn't know what I should do. Should I follow her lead and act as if nothing had happened, or should I insist she answer my question?_

_Before I could make a decision, she turned twords me. "Edward is not like his brothers, dear. For them, a relationship is not a relationship if there is not physical aspect of it. I know what you're thinking, and, no, I don't mean it like that. What I'm saying is, in their mind, there is no relationship until the first kiss. Edward's mind works differently. He focuses on the emotional aspect of it, everything else is not necessary. My two older sons, no, I didn't trust them alone with a girl at Edward's age. And, believe me, they have pointed that out on several occasions. But Edward is very different, he's so much sweeter. Whether he was seventeen or twelve, he was always so much sweeter. That's why I trust him."_

_We where silent for a few minutes, looking at each other. "Thank you." I finally whispered._

We hung out in Edward's room until lunch, just listening to CD's. He had the best music collection I had ever seen. I had a thing where I would go to him and name some random CD that almost no one had ever heard of. Every time, he would lead me to a section of his shelves, pull it off, and hand it to me. Someday I would find a CD he didn't have. Someday.

Lunch was interesting, as usual. It had to be, with Emmett and Jasper there.

When we got back to his room, I told Edward about my feeling, and he seemed genuinely concerned. He asked me to tell him what it was when I found out, and I promised.

I went home a few hours later, and the feeling was still raging at full force.

I decided to clean to help pass the time.

I tackled the kitchen first, it was showing the most signs of distress. Probably because Charlie had made his own breakfast today. Next was the living room, it actually wasn't all that bad. After that, I spent a good hour and a half on the bathroom. If Charlie hadn't made that mess from his breakfast, that room would have came in first for messiest, no contest. Then, I moved on to the bedrooms. I cleaned up anything that was straying from it's designated place, then moved on to the beds. I stripped them of their sheets, and threw my set in the washer while Charlie's sat in front of the washer, waiting it's turn.

I had taken the sheets out of the washer, put them in the dryer, and Charlie's in the washer when it happened.

The phone rang, shrill and demanding, and I hurried down the stairs to get it. I couldn't run, more than likely I would trip and fall.

I yanked up the receiver and held it to my head. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Bella," the voice on the other end said nervously. I hadn't thought to check the caller ID. If I had I would have realized the call was coming from La Push reservation.

A voice I never thought I would hear again had sounded from the other end.

**Cliffie! Ha Ha! I'm mean, I know. I was going to continue . . . but I just couldn't resist leaving it there!**

**Next chapter coming Saturday! (Saturday night, that is.) Love ya all! ; ) 3**


	15. Phone Calls

**Chapter 13, never in my life did I think I would make it this far. So shocked I can't even talk with any emotion in my voice.**

_Previously:_

"_Bella," the voice on the other end said nervously. I hadn't thought to check the caller ID. If I had I would have realized the call was coming from La Push reservation._

_A voice I never thought I would hear again had sounded from the other end._

"Jacob?" I was still breathless, but this time not from racing to the phone.

"Yeah, Bella, it's me. Listen, I have something really important to tell you, okay? It might hit a sensitive nerve, so be ready. And, Bella?" He was speaking very slowly and deliberately, like how someone might talk while approaching an armed gunman.

"Yes." I couldn't stop sounding out of breath for the life of me.

"You're probably going to need to sit down for this one."

"O-kay?" Confusion colored my voice, at least the breathlessness had passed. I did as he asked, and pulled out one of the four mismatching chairs in the kitchen and sat down in it.

He took a deep breath, then let it out. He took another deep breath, and started speaking with it. "Bella, I'm in a gang, you know that by now. The thing is–I want out. Mainly I want out because of Pete. So, me and the rest of the us–aside from Pete–where talking. We're going to gang up–if you'll excuse the pun–on him.

"We don't know if it'll work, but we're going to try. We don't even have a plan yet, we just know that we're going to do it." He tried to sound calm and casual, but the underlying tension in his voice was barely masked.

"I think what you're doing is very . . . courageous."

"Y-You do?" he was shocked now.

"Yes. Sure, it was a bad move to get involved in a gang in the first place, but you're trying. You want out. And that makes for a good person in my book. Even though you did murder some people."

"Th-Wait, what was that last part?" his voice sounded strained, almost like he was choking on something.

"You're a good person in my book?"

"No, after that."

"Oh. Yeah, Jake, I know about all the killings. And, apparently, a lot of the town does, too."

"No, Bella, you've got it all wrong. Pete was the only one who did the . . . action. The rest of us actually didn't like it, no that we'd ever tell him that. We just played along, and always told him that we wanted to save the 'fun part' for him. He did it all, we just pretended to cheer him on."

I was silent for a minute, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was overjoyed, yes, but it still took a few minutes to sink in.

"Bella? Ummm, Bella, are you still there? Bella?"

"Oh, Jake that's wonderful!"

"You're really that excited about it?"

"Yes! Wait, what do you think I'm excited about?"

"The plan."

"No, Jake, I'm excited that you didn't do it! You have no idea the weight that takes off my shoulders!"

"Really, it mattered that much to you?"

"Of course! At least now I know your eternal soul isn't going to hell, stupid!"

He laughed. "Hey, no need for name calling!" he said in a playfully hurt voice.

"So . . ."

"So . . ." he copied my tone.

"So . . why did you call me?"

"Ummm, aren't you the right Bella who lives in Forks? Because, you know, there's only so many–"

"No, you know that's no what I meant! What I was trying to say is, why did you want me to know? Am I going to be part of the plan or something like that?" Now that I thought about it, _was_ there a way I could help?

"No, we just thought you should know. Now that you mention it, though, when we do get a plan, _you_ would be _perfect_ bait! Or a decoy!"

"Wow, I always wanted to be perfect bait or a decoy!"

The sound of him laughing sounded from the other end of the phone. "Sorry to sound like you're an inanimate object, Bella, but I was just thinking of the possibilities! They're endless!"

I chuckled, "It's okay. But, seriously, if there's anything I can do to help, give me a call."

"Thanks, Bella. For everything. A lot of girls wouldn't be willing to help. You _should_ hate us just for hanging around him."

"No, you've always been a good friend to me. You where even a pert of me getting away."

"Really? . . . How?"

"You know that fight where I actually stood up for myself? The night I ended it with him?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"He got mad because of something Embry said, about me coming over there to _entertain_ you. I was tipsy, so I agreed, jokingly. Pete didn't like that very much. . . ."

"Oh, God. Bella you _didn't_!"

"Yeah, I know. Stupid move. I get it, alright? I learned that I shouldn't have said that the hard way. Besides, I was tipsy, remember?"

"I know . . . But still! You could've been killed over that! I'm surprised he didn't do any worse than he did . . ."

"Yeah, I was too."

"I'm so, so sorry Bella."

"For what? It wasn't your fault."

"I know. But I should've gotten you out sooner. Helped you. At _least_ warned you. You weren't like the other girls he's dated. You where genuinely a good girl, completely in the dark of what was going on. I knew that from the beginning, and I didn't do anything."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Jake. I'm okay now, I got out. Besides, Pete was violent _way_ before I even met you. I could've gotten out then, and I knew I should've at the time, too. It's just as much my fault it went on that long as it is yours. And I don't even think it's your fault at all!" I was getting a little annoyed, I hated it when people blamed themselves for things they didn't even do.

"Ummm, well . . . . just–thanks, Bella. For everything."

"No prob."

"Ummm, then I guess I'll see you around."

"You obviously know my number."

"Yeah, I do. Ummm, bye."

"See ya. And don't forget to call me if there's anything I can do!"

"I won't, promise."

"Good, bye."

"Bye, Bella!"

I hung up the phone and paused there for a second, my hand still on the receiver. At least I had found out where the feeling had been coming from.

I suddenly remembered my promise to Edward and picked up the phone that I still hadn't taken my hand off of.

I dialed the Cullens' number and waited.

"Hello?" a female voice I had never heard trilled from the other side of the phone.

"Hello . . . is this the Cullen residence?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Ummm, Bella swan. May I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Alice Brandon."

"Ummm, I don't recall meeting you . . . are you a cousin . . . or something like that?"

Alice laughed. "No, I'm Jasper's girlfriend." That's right, I remembered Edward mentioning something about Jasper and Emmett having girlfriends once before. He had never told me their names, though.

"Oh, I'm Edward's girlfriend."

"Really? I'd love to meet you! Jazz has been telling me so much about you, can–Wait, you want to talk to Edward, don't you?" As soon as I had said 'Edward's girlfriend' she had been babbling at full speed.

I giggled. "That would be nice, yes."

"Got it, sorry!"

"That's okay."

I could hear the rustling as the phone was passed, and some voices in the background saying unintelligible words.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came through the phone.

"Edward, ummm . . . You know how you said that when I find out what's been bugging me to call you?"

"Yes." he said slowly, made cautious by the nervousness in my voice.

"Well . . . that's why I'm calling. I found out what it was, and, believe me, I'm glad I didn't just brush it off as nothing. That would have been pretty bad . . ." I was rambling now. Edward had an overprotective streak, and I could only imagine how much he would freak out once he heard this.

"What is it, then?"

"Ummm, well, I'm sure you remember how Pete was apart of the La Push Gang." I was talking so low, I wasn't sure if he would hear me or not.

He did. "What about them?" his voice was hard and furious. He still got murderously angry at the slightest mention of the gang or anything that has to do with them, though he at least tried not to show it when I was around.

"I got a call from Jacob Black today–that's what the feeling was about."

"What did he say?" The anger was a little more under control now.

"It's kind of a long story . . ."

"I've got time, Alice can wait."

"I know . . . but this is something I kind of want to tell you in person. Face to face. I want to see your reaction, I could possibly blackmail you with it." I made a weak attempt at teasing at the end.

He didn't think it was funny. "It's that bad?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Are you in danger? Did he say they're going to hurt you? They won't lay a hand on you, Bella, I promise."

"No, no. He didn't threaten me in any way. It's just . . . I just want to explain things to you in person. It's kind of a big . . . decision that he came to me with."

"A decision? He wants _you_ to help _him_ with a decision?" The edge to his voice was gone, now only confusion was thick in his tone.

"No, not a decision for him, one for _me_. I need to–you know what? This is exactly why I want to do this in a face-to-face conversation. It's a very long and slightly complicated story."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the brown jacket that I had gone to the Cullens in earlier back on, and headed out the door. I was a little later getting there then usual, my truck had taken it's sweet time starting. When I did get there, I noticed Emmett and Jasper in their usual spots, in front of the TV playing a video game.

But today was different. Today, perched on the arm of the white couch almost directly above Jasper's head, was a small, dark-haired girl.

She was petite in the extreme. The kind of girl that always had anorexic rumors flying around behind her back no mater if she eats in public or not. She had spiky, ink-black hair that was cut in a bob. She had bangs that stopped just below her eyebrows, and thickly layered hair that ended just below her chin. Her makeup was bright and girly, and looked flawless. She was dressed simply in dark jeans and a billowy jade blouse, with minimum accessories. Still, she could easily have outshone anyone on the runway.

Maybe she was a model. Or a cheerleader, something like that. She fit the stereotype. She was pixie-like almost, probably a size zero or one. She was a lot prettier than any of the girls at school. With her high cheekbones, full lips, and wide, childlike eyes, she was the perfect example of classic beauty. It was like she belonged in a black-and-white movie. I felt the tiniest bit self conscious. She looked like she was very in to fashion, and I didn't know if she would approve of my choice of clothes.

When she saw me, though, she jumped up and ran to meet me. "I'm Alice! We spoke over the phone. You must be Bella, then! I've heard so much about you! When Edward said you where coming you should have heard all that Emmett was saying about you, you must be such a nice girl, because he doesn't have a thing to say that's bad! And Jasper likes you too, he said–" She was cut off when Edward came running up behind her and covered her mouth playfully with his hand.

"Alright, Alice, enough already! You're going to scare her away!" Edward joked as he released her and grabbed my hand. He was already dragging me away by the time Alice was talking again.

"Nice meeting you, Bella!"

"You too, Alice!" I called over my shoulder.

He led me straight up to the third floor and into his room, imediatly shuting the door behind him. "Now," he said, "tell me everything."

**Sorry this chapter took so long!**

**I had a friend sleep over Saturday night and stay most of Sunday, so I couldn't get much done . . . The next chapter should be a little late, too. Having a sleepover for Eclipse Friday night.**

**After that things should be back to normal!**


	16. Alice

**Chapter 14! Almost half way there!**

**So excited for Eclipse! Going Tuesday night to the midnight showing! I. Am. So. Excited. I. Can. Barely. Breathe.**

_Previously:_

"_You too, Alice!" I called over my shoulder._

_He led me straight up to the third floor and into his room, immediately shutting the door behind him. "Now," he said, "tell me everything."_

I took a deep breath. "Alright. Just let me start from the beginning." I reviewed the entire conversation, not skipping or changing a single word. He let me talk, not saying anything or asking a question. By the time I was done, he was livid.

"Absolutely no way! You are not coming within ten miles of any of them, it's too dangerous! Especially not Pete! What if he slips pass them? What if he gets to you before they can stop him? No way are you going to be put in that kind of danger!"

"Edward, calm down. Nothing's final yet. But, you have to understand, you're not my father. If I want to help in this, I'm going to help. And I really want to see them take him down." I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible. He was acting completely out of control. I knew that if I didn't let him know now that I would not put up with it, it would create big problems in the future.

He took both of my hands between his. "Please, Bella. I can't stand to even think about you in that kind of danger! I would go insane with worry. Please, for me." he begged. I never thought I'd say this, but in his eyes . . . I think he looked a little scared.

"Like I said, nothing is final yet. I might participate, and I might not. They don't even have a plan yet, maybe they won't even need a bait. You just have to calm down, and remind yourself of that whenever you start to get mad." I made sure to keep the soothing tone intact.

He took a deep breath. "You're right."

"You don't have to tell me." He smiled sarcastically at me, causing me to laugh. "I love you."

"I love you, too. That's why I worry." He was back to normal now, my amusing Edward.

"I know. It's just . . . I'm not used to be taken care of, you're going to have to understand that I may get difficult at times, but it's just because I've never had anyone–not even my parents–worry that constantly about me. _Ever_." I raised my eyebrows to help emphasize the word.

"Understood. But you'll have to understand that it's in my nature to worry constantly, I can't help it. Believe me, if I could I would've stopped a long time ago."

"Okay." I giggled as a thought popped into my head.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just . . . that had to be the shortest fight in the history of the world."

He laughed too. "It probably was." he agreed. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Would you like to go back downstairs? Alice is probably going to bust down the door soon if I don't let her meet you. She was pretty ticked off at me before, you know, for hanging up before she could talk to you. I almost lost a limb."

"Oooh, scary. You poor baby, how did you get out of that one?" he tried to cover up his laugh at my exaggerated fake sympathy.

"I reassured her that you where on your way over and she let me off with a warning." he laughed and smiled at the memory.

I let a moment of silence pass. "What was she saying before, about hearing so much about me from Emmett and Jasper?"

He smiled to himself. "Oh, that. Yes, they seem to really like you. They've been telling their better halves about you nonstop. It gets annoying after a while, but they mean well. You may have been misled after the . . . incident the day you met them, but they really do like you."

"Oh, that's . . . so nice of them." I really was touched, but I had never been the one to be able to express my feelings.

He smiled at me, he understood.

"So, like I was saying, downstairs?"

"Sure."

As soon as we where in view, Alice was running up to me. "You're not leaving, are you? You can't leave, you just got here! Oooh! Maybe we can have a sleepover! Not here, of course, your parents would probably freak out! But you could come to my house! My parents are out of town, so I'm_ all_ alone up there. I'm an only child, and I don't have any pets! It would be just me, you, and the maids! I promise, we won't throw a party or anything, just a between-us-sleepover! It would be_ so_ much fun! What do you say?" she said in one single breath. After she was done, everyone was staring at her in amazement and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ummm, sure, I guess. Just let me call my dad and let him know I won't be home tonight." I was still mildly in shock that she had been able to get all that out in about five seconds.

"Fabulous! Do you know where the phone is, or would you like me to show it to you?"

"I'll show her, Alice." Edward cut in.

He led me into the kitchen, and pointed out a silver phone mounted on one of the creamy white walls.

"I–Is she always like this?" I whispered to him once I was sure Alice wasn't about to burst into the kitchen at any moment.

"Sadly, yes. We haven't found an 'off' button yet, but we're working on it." he whispered back. I laughed, but tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

I picked up the phone and dialed the station.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey dad, it's Bella."

"Bella? What's the problem?" his tone implied I was about to tell him I had severed a leg.

"Nothing, I was just calling to tell you I won't be home tonight."

"Oh. Why not?"

"I'm sleeping over at a friends, she invited me."

"That's nice. Where are you now?"

"At the Cullens'."

"You're not sleeping over with Edward, are you?" his tone had went from casual interest to black suspicion in a second.

"No, but she's related to the Cullens, in a way."

"How so?"

"I was over here visiting Edward, and Jasper had brought his girlfriend, Alice Brandon, over. She said her parents are out of town and she's an only child, so before she invited me it was going to be just her and the maids. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"No, but I know her parents. Nice people, the Brandons. Her mother's a bit . . . hyper, though." 

"So _that's_ where she gets it!"

"I take it she'll keep you entertained."

"I have a feeling."

"Well, have fun, Bells."

"I'll try. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." The line went_ click!_ followed by high-pitched beeping, so I set the phone back in the cradle.

Alice came bounding into the room. "What did he say!" she screamed, though we couldn't have been more than ten five feet apart.

I clamped my mouth shut to keep from laughing at her. "I can go."

She jumped higher in the air then I've ever seen before. "YES!" she screamed again at the top of her lungs.

"Alice!" Edward shouted at her.

She became still and stood there looking at him. "What?" she asked, innocence dripping from her tone.

Edward clenched his jaw, I guessed to keep from screaming at her. "Nothing." he said through clenched teeth. "Absolutely nothing."

He stalked out of the room muttering something about Jasper being insane and muzzles.

"Don't mind him." Alice said, shaking her head with a smirk. "He's always cranky around me."

I laughed. "I just need to stop by my house and pick up a few things, then I can go."

"Awesome." Alice flashed a stunning smile. "My car's out front, you can drive, if you want!"

"Sounds great." I said while returning the smile.

She led me outside and to a canary yellow Porsche parked in the far left space of the Cullens' garage. She dangled the keys in front of her face for a second, then tossed them to me. By some miracle, I caught them before they could stab their destination–my eye. "It's the 911 Turbo model!" She squealed. I wasn't sure what that was, but it sounded expensive.

She bounced into the passengers seat, and I slid into the drivers side.

"You can drive a stick shift, can't you?" I nodded, my car-crazed cousins had insisted on teaching me their driving expertise, I driving like a pro before I was fifteen. The stick shift was their favorite, so we had spent extra time on those lessons.

I put the car into reverse, and backed out of the driveway. In another swift, sure movement, I switched gears and we shot forward.

"Wow," she said after a minute, "You do know how to drive this thing. I'm impressed, not even Jasper knew until I showed him. Emmett still can't get it right."

I chuckled, "Yeah, well, I've got family who are obsessed with all things vehicle related. It was impossible to escape them, they practically dragged me behind the wheel and said I wasn't allowed out until I had everything memorized."

"That seems a little harsh."

"Not really, it was kind of fun once I got started. I'm glad they did it."

"Oh," she said happily, "that's good." The thought really did seem to sooth her. "So," she continued, "when we get to my house, we're going to do an all-out sleepover. Manis, pedis, hair, makeup, the whole nine yards."

_Sounds terrible._ "Sounds great."

"Oh, take a left here." she instructed.

Five minutes and three instructions later, I was standing in front of a large light blue house. It was shaped and slanted in odd ways, so it almost resembled a Picasso. With many windows and three floors, it was very sophisticated, yet fun, in a way. **(AN: I'm thinking of the Cullens' house in **_**Twilight**_** the MOVIE.)**

"Come on in!" she trilled.

She unlocked the door, and we stepped in to the main room.

I sighed, this was going to be interesting.

**Sorry this one took so long. Wednesday I was gone, Thursday I was looking at cars with my mom, Friday I had a sleepover for Eclipse, most of Saturday I spent helping some friends move into their new house, and Sunday was spent celebrating the 4****th**** of July. I'm surprised this chapter was as long as it is.**

**The next one **_**should**_** be on time, though. The sleepover with Alice was a bright idea I had as I was writing the part where Edward freaks out in this chapter. Is it too stupid?**


	17. Surprises

**CHAPTER 15! I'M HALF WAY THERE!**

**CELEBRATE! (Screams!)**

**Alright, now it's time for Bella/Alice sleepover fun!**

**One more thing, I WILL continue to write chapters every week like I do now, I just won't update them until I have at least 65 reviews. I don't think that's really all that bad, am I right?**

_Previously:_

"_Come on in!" she trilled._

_She unlocked the door, and we stepped in to the main room._

_I sighed, this was going to be interesting._

The floor plan was practically a reflection of the outside. It was open, with art everywhere and different decorations all around the room. Alice took my jacket and set it on a small couch placed right by the door.

"Make yourself at home!" she smiled at me. "I'm just going upstairs to put something more comfortable on. Here–I'll take your bag. The kitchen's right up the stairs and to the left, help yourself to anything you want!" She pranced up the stairs, my bag in tow.

I followed her directions and found the kitchen quickly. I decided I wasn't hungry–just thirsty. I found some Sunny D in the fridge and began opening cabinets in search of a glass. Alice came back just as I was about to give up.

She was dressed simply and casually in a silky black dress. It was strapless, having a golden ring right in between her breasts and two strings made of the same material attached to the ring that then tied around her neck. She was barefoot, with no accessories what so ever. Her skin smelled like lilacs and the ocean, and had the faint glossiness of someone who just took a shower. Her hair was wet, not dripping, but like she had scrubbed a towel and a brush through it quickly and left it alone after that.

"You took a shower?" She nodded in response.

"I felt dirty, so I thought I'd just clean off real quick. What are you looking for?" She was still wearing a faint smile that never seemed to leave her face, it was easy to see why Jasper liked her.

"Um . . . a cup, but never mind."

She smiled knowingly and opened the cabinet right beside the one I had just closed. It was filled with cups. Just my luck.

She laughed. "It's okay, took me five years to figure out where everything is in this kitchen. I finally figured out why it was so hard; my mom switches everything around once a week. It's a disorder of hers."

I laughed along with her. "Something tells me you two get along very well, and that she's a lot like you."

She looked sheepish. "You guess correctly."

"No need to be ashamed. I think it's pretty cool." I assured her. "At least for you it's a compliment." I muttered under my breath.

She cocked her head to the side. "What was that?"

"Um . . nothing. Just thinking of everything I have to do when I get home."

She raised an eyebrow, not buying it for a second. "No, you said 'At least for you it's a complement.' I heard you. Don't you have a good relationship with your mother?"

I sucked in a deep breath, and blew it out noisily. "No, not really. When my parents divorced, she got full custody and moved to Phoenix. However, after many–and I mean MANY–near-death experiences, the judge dubbed her an unfit mother, and gave full custody to my dad.

"I go and visit every once in a while, but she doesn't really seem to care if I do or not. I'm seventeen now, and the last time I saw her–or had any contact with her at all– was because she wanted me for a maid of honor in her wedding. I was twelve."

"Oh, Bella . . . I'm sorry for even bringing it up." For the first time in what might have been her life, Alice looked completely serious.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it."

"So . . . how's the guy she married? Is he just as awful as she is?"

"No, not at all. Phil's really nice, I think he even loves me more than she does. I know as a mater of fact he takes care of me better than she does."

"That's too bad." Alice sighed sadly. "I was hoping he would make her miserable." I looked at her questioningly. "Hey, why shouldn't_ you_ get a happy ending?" We stared at each other blankly for a moment, then broke out in fits of laughter.

"I guess you're right." I said once I could breath again. "But," I said seriously, "I wouldn't trade Phil for the world. He's just as much a dad to me as my own. He even introduces me as his daughter.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"You're really lucky." Alice said once it was over.

"Why?" She obviously hadn't seen my hospital records.

"So many people love you. So what if you don't have the most maternal mom in the universe? She still loves you, doesn't she?" She looked at me expectantly, letting me know she wanted an answer.

"Um . . yeah. She tells me all the time, or, at least, she used to."

"See? Just because she hasn't seen you in a while to say it, doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I bet she misses you."

I shook my head. "If she misses me, she would call me once in a while."

Alice studied me for a minute. "Is your mother an affectionate person?"

"No, not really."

"Was her mother an affectionate person?"

"Not at all. Very judgmental and cruel, she makes my mom look like a saint. You have no idea how lucky you are that you haven't met her." I shuddered, Grandma Marie was not a person I liked to think about. The very first words I remember her saying to me where "You're fat." She was the main reason for my self-esteem issues today.

"See? She probably doesn't talk to you very much because she doesn't know how to say that she loves you. She was never taught how to express feelings, so she's scared to try. She loves you, trust me. She just can't say it."

Wow, Alice had a soft side. "Are you a psychiatrist or something?"

She threw her head back and laughed so hard I thought she was going to shake something up in her brain. "No, I just watch a lot of soap operas."

"Oh . . . so did you get it from a crazed lunatic trying to steal his girlfriends baby or the young doctor torn between work and family? I need to know if I should take that to heart or not."

She giggled. "Neither, for your information. It was the woman who's child had just been kidnaped. She was reflecting over the fact that she never spent time with him, you should've seen it. A real tear jerker."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"Doesn't matter. Lucky for you I recorded it on my TV!"

"Oh . . . Alice I didn't really mean–"

"I know. I just want you to see it, you'll love it!"

"How do you know?"

"You do have two Y chromosomes, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll love it!"

She dragged me into the living room–my Sunny D completely abandoned–and turned on the television. She had Direct TV, so she got on her recorded events and scrolled down to almost the bottom–she had over a hundred things recorded on that thing–and picked the file titled _La tua cantante_. The episode lasted an hour, and by the end we where both drowning in tears. Alice was right, I really did like it.

"So," she began, while placing a box of tissues between us, "What do you want to do now?"

"Ummm . . . you pick."

"Mani-pedi's!"

"Should I know what that means?"

"Manicures and pedicures, silly!"

"Oh." I hesitated.

"Wait, you _have_ had one before, haven't you?"

" . . . . No."

"OH MY GOSH! We have to het you one, _now_!" She grabbed my wrist and led me outside. "I was going to do it myself, but since this is your first one, I thought we'd get them done professionally."

"Ummm, thanks?"

"No prob!"

She drove us to the upper part of town, where the actual town was. We entered a shop called _Bare Naturals_ and Alice went straight up to the desk.

The receptionist looked up from the magazine she was reading, and her eyes warmed. "Alice Brandon!"

"Lucy!" Alice squealed back.

"Here for your usual, sweetie?" the receptionist asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, but make it for two this time. I brought a friend."

Lucy looked over at me. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I murmured.

"Tell the girls to go all out for her, it's her first time."

The receptionist smiled at me excitedly. "Oh, you're going to love it!" she pressed a few buttons on her computer and took us to a room in the back of the store. "Have a nice time, girls!" then she left, shutting the door behind her.

I looked around the room, there where four chairs set up in groups of two, with small, rectangular tables in between them. On both tables where desk lights. On the far right wall, was a cabinet filled to the brim with nail polish.

Alice sat down at one table, and I sat down in the other, in the chairs that faced the wall.

A few minutes later, two women came through the door and sat down in the available chairs. "Well now," mine said to me, "I hear this is your first manicure?"

"Yeah." For some reason, I was embarrassed.

She smiled at me. "Do you have a color in mind?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but a certain Alice never let me. "She'll have a dark blue."

The manicurist thought for a minute. "I think you're right, it would go beautifully with her skin tone." Alice smiled, and turned her attention back to her own manicurist.

I sat back in my seat and prepared myself for the next two hours.

Alice was gushing all the way home about how much she loved the place and that we should make it a once a week thing to go there.

I hated to admit it, but that sounded like fun.

I my forearms had been wrapped in hot towels, had the dead skin cells scrubbed off, moisturized, massaged, and my nails painted a deep blue, that actually did look good with my skin.

All these years, and I had no idea what I was missing out on. What a shame.

I stroked my silky skin again, I didn't think it was possible for skin to be this soft. We pulled up in front of Alice's house, and she unlocked the door and led me inside. She felt around on the wall for a minute, and the room was filled with light.

I looked around, and immediately screamed.

**So sorry this one took me so long. I have an excuse, though! (What else is new?)**

**1.) My mom just bought a new car, so we just **_**had**_** to take it on more than a few test drives . . .**

**2.) Most of my computer time has been spent looking for a new MP4 on . Some jerk slammed me into a locker at school, and I dropped it. It's a touch screen, so when that cracked, it was all over but the crying. I finally saved up enough money to start looking, and bought one earlier today!**

**3.) I'm in 4-H (only because I was forced) and I had projects due yesterday. I had to spend some time working on them.**

**4.) I've been spending a lot of time with Ashlee, my best friend. (Since we where, like, 4.)**

**Hopefully the next will be on time, but may only be five pages. Just warning ya.**


	18. Visitors

**Chapter 16!**

**I just saw Eclipse and I'm already inpatient for Breaking Dawn. It's gonna be two movies!**

**Not sure if the idea for this chapter is stupid or not, I just wanted to try it out really, really badly!**

**Without further ado, here we go!**

_Previously:_

_Alice was gushing all the way home about how much she loved the place and that we should make it a once a week thing to go there._

_I hated to admit it, but that sounded like fun._

_I my forearms had been wrapped in hot towels, had the dead skin cells scrubbed off, moisturized, massaged, and my nails painted a deep blue, that actually did look good with my skin._

_All these years, and I had no idea what I was missing out on. What a shame._

_I stroked my silky skin again, I didn't think it was possible for skin to be this soft. We pulled up in front of Alice's house, and she unlocked the door and led me inside. She felt around on the wall for a minute, and the room was filled with light._

_I looked around, and immediately screamed._

"God, Bella, have a freak out!" Emmett said with an amused expression.

"What are you guys doing here!" Alice squealed.

"Rose wanted to see how things where going, and what you two where up to." Jasper replied.

The girl who must have been Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach. "They where curious, too, the little liars."

"Not as much as you where." Edward pointed out.

Rosalie lifted her hand as if to threaten him of a smack. Then she looked at Emmett pleadingly.

"Emmett, come on. Please?" They all three turned to look at him. Poor Emmett, he was stuck between his girlfriend and his brothers. He looked a little cartoonish, his head kept swiveling between the three, and his expression could only be described as pure horror.

"People, people, let's not rip the innocent boy in half, please." I was going to let him figure this one out all on his own–payback for all the teasing I've gotten–but I pitied him too much.

All three of them turned to look at me with amused expressions, and Rosalie was faking outrage. Emmett shot me a grateful look and mouthed the words 'Thank you!' when their backs where turned.

"As I was saying, it's not fair to make him choose between his brothers and his girlfriend, because he belongs to me. And if anyone is going to break him, it's gonna be me."

Jasper burst out laughing, Edward looked shocked, and Rosalie looked like she was trying very hard not to follow in Jasper's footsteps. "What in the world do you mean?" she was back to faking outrage now. I glanced back at Emmett, he looked more stunned then Edward.

"Edward and Jasper didn't tell you, Emmett? They got tired of him, so they put him up for sale I just bought him on E-Bay."

I few seconds of silence passed, and I was beginning to worry they wouldn't get the joke, but then everyone in the room–myself and Alice included–burst out in unexpected fits of laughter.

It was a couple of minutes before we could calm ourselves.

"Oh–my God!" Emmett said once his fits had died down a little, "For a second there . . . I totally believed you! That . . was–hilarious, Bella! I am so proud!" he wiped a fake tear from his left eye, "My little girl's finally pranked the master!"

"Glad you–liked it Emmett!" My laughter was still going on, and I was almost out of breath, it took some real effort to get the words out.

It took another probably ten minutes for us to calm down enough to where we could stop laughing.

"Alright, but, seriously, why _are_ you here?" Alice asked.

"To question you as to why you think you can have a sleepover without me! I am outraged!" Rosalie stated.

"So sorry, your majesty, would you like to join us?" Alice replied.

"I would love to, my humble servant." she said, faking a British accent

"Do you need to go home and get some clothes . . . ?" I was curious as to why she didn't even have a bag with her.

She laughed. "No, I've got enough clothes stored around here from other sleepovers to last me a while."

"Believe me," Alice muttered, "she's not kidding."

"And they tagged along because . . . ?" I asked while pointing at the three males in the room.

Emmett shrugged. "We got bored."

Alice and I giggled as Rosalie made sure they weren't looking at her and began making exasperated expressions and rolling her eyes.

"What?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing Emmett." Alice answered too innocently, "You're just so handsome it hurts, that's all, honest."

"You're full of crap, you know that, right?" The blank expression on Emmett's face to go along with the sentence was hilarious. It was just one of those things you had to see to laugh at.

"So I've been told."

A moment of comfortable silence passed.

"Well, it's getting a little late. We should be getting home now, Esme worries easily."

Emmett's face dropped immediately. "Yeah, I guess so." he grumbled.

As if on cue, Emmett and Jasper moved to face their girlfriends, and the couples began talking in hushed tones.

I looked away from them, the moment felt too private to watch. When I did, it was only to find that Edward was watching me with an amused expression that somehow managed to still be soft.

"I guess this is goodbye." he murmured.

"Only for a little while." I replied

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'll miss you." he breathed.

"I'll miss you, too." I sighed in responce.

He leaned away, only to grab my face in his hands and kiss me. It was the public kind of kiss, short, once, and lips only.

He held my face as he spoke. "I'll see you soon." he promised.

"Soon." But not soon enough.

"See ya, ladies! Stay beautiful!" Emmett called over his shoulder as he left.

"You too, princesses!" Alice called over her shoulder. Emmett's boisterous laughter was loud enough that only the revving of the engine could drown it out.

"So . . ." Rosalie said once we where alone. "As you probably already know, I'm Rosalie. I prefer Rose, if you don't mind."

"I understand, I'm Isabella. But I prefer Bella, if you don't mind."

She laughed, the sound was just as beautiful as Alice's. "I don't."

"Then I don't, either."

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Alice chirped.

"Ummmmm . . . . . make a ridiculously big bowl of candy and watch sappy chick flicks?" I suggested.

Alice and Rose turned their heads twords me at the same time. They where a quiet for a few moments, with thoughtful expressions on their faces. "Sounds good!" Alice decided.

Alice then went to grab some movies from under the cabinet and sent us in the kitchen to make the snacks.

We grabbed some M&M's, Skittles, Mini Twix, Hershey's Kisses, Twizzlers, and some Mini Milky Ways. We where just about to take our finds back into the room when I stopped Rose. "Wait," I said, "There's something I've always wanted to try, and I think this is the perfect opportunity."

I searched the many cabinets until I found the biggest bowl I've ever seen stashed in one of the bottom ones.

I opened the fridge and took out the many bottles of Hershey's chocolate syrup I'd seen earlier. I dumped seven bottles in the bowl and took it to the table. I took out all the syrup bottles, and began taking all the candy out of their wrappers.

"You want some help?" Rosalie asked me, eyeing all of the syrup bottles like she was afraid she was in the presence of a lunatic.

"Sure, we need to get all of it out of any wrappers they have on them."

Silently, she began to take some Mini Milky Ways out of their wrappers. It was quiet for a while, just the sounds of crackling foil and candy being dropped into the plastic bowl. It took about fifteen minutes, but we where finally done.

"Okay, now what?" Rose had on an amused expression now, like she was playing along when a five-year-old wanted to play a game they had made up.

To answer her question, I popped the cap open on one of the bottles of chocolate syrup, and squirted the entire thing in the bowl.

"Can you go get me a big spoon?" I asked as I did the same with another bottle.

"Sure." she said, I could hear suppressed laughter in her voice. She came back a few minutes later with a wooden spoon and set it on the table by the bowl.

After three more minutes, we where done–thanks to Rose's help in squirting three bottles for me. I took the wooden spoon and stirred it all up until the syrup had covered all the candy and the entire thing looked like a thick brown liquid with a bunch of lumps in it.

I carried the bowl in proudly to Alice, while Rose carried three forks and three spoons.

When she looked inside her eyes went round. "What is that?" she asked in a wondering tone.

"A bunch of different candy covered in chocolate syrup." Rose answered.

"It. Looks. Yummy." Alice breathed, her eyes still glued to the bowl. She looked like she was about to dive in and eat the whole thing.

"You got some good movies."

That got her attention. "Yes! Here they are." She gestured to a big stack of DVD cases on the floor by the coffee table. "Now, as a sleepover tradition, we have to start with _Titanic_ first! After that, it's whatever we want."

"Sounds good, I haven't seen this movie in forever." I said.

I put the bowl on the coffee table, and Rose passed out the spoons and forks. We sat in between the coffee table and the couch, facing the TV. I was in the middle, with Alice to my left and Rose to my right.

Alice grabbed a little silver remote she had placed on the floor to the left. She pressed a button, and the movie started.

I could already tell, this was going to be the best sleepover of my life.

**I've always wanted to make a snack like that . . . I love it when I can live out my fantasies through my writing.**

**Sorry this one's late! We've been having thunderstorms like crazy around here, and if I'm on the computer while lightning strikes it, I could be electrocuted. **

**If the idea pleases you, just keep it to yourself.**

**I've prolonged this for about as long as I can, I think the next chapter will be the last one with the sleepover in it. *cries hysterically***


	19. Reluctance

**Chapter 17!**

**Alright, so I have about three weeks left to make my goal, and four more chapters to write for said goal.**

**So, somewhere in there you're going to get two chapters in one week.**

**I might just write two pages for three days one week, and two pages for three days another week. That would make for faster updating, and it would be easier for me to stick to.**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do, so just stay tuned to find out.**

**Here we go!**

_Previously:_

_I carried the bowl in proudly to Alice, while Rose carried three forks and three spoons._

_When she looked inside her eyes went round. "What is that?" she asked in a wondering tone._

"_A bunch of different candy covered in chocolate syrup." Rose answered._

"_It. Looks. Yummy." Alice breathed, her eyes still glued to the bowl. She looked like she was about to dive in and eat the whole thing._

_Alice grabbed a little silver remote she had placed on the floor to the left. She pressed a button, and the movie started._

_I could already tell, this was going to be the best sleepover of my life_

We watched _Titanic_ all the way through, and bawled our eyes out for almost the entire second half of the movie.

After it was over, we dried our eyes for the final time on our sleeves, well, Alice had to dry hers on the front of her dress. I looked down at the candy-type thing. We had eaten a lot of it, yet there wasn't even a forth of it missing.

"Well, now what movie?" Alice sniffled.

"P.S. I love you." Rose said, her voice was scratchy, she had done the most crying out of all of us.

"I've never seen that one." I said, it sounded like there was something lodged in my throat.

They turned to look at me at the same time with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What!" Alice screamed, her voice still a little horse from crying, and the tears on her cheeks still wet and glistening.

"I-I've never watched this movie before."

"Why not!" Rose asked, sounding like I'd just told her I'd never bathed before.

"Well, I wanted to see it when it was in theaters, but I never got around to it. I haven't been to the movie rental store in over a year, so . . ." I trailed off, jerking my head in a nod as to say 'So, I just never did it.'

"This girl needs a taste of the second-greatest romance ever _now_!" Alice said, lurching up to pick the movie out of the pile and press the _Eject_ button on the DVD player. The whirring sound started, and the little DVD-holder thingy shot out. She placed the DVD in, and didn't even bother with the buttons, she used her hand to force it back in.

She stayed kneeling by the DVD player to fast-forward through the credits and press _Play_ when the main menu appeared. Then she ran back to us and resumed her place beside me.

When the movie started it had my attention immediately, and never let it go. By the time it ended, we where repeating our performance from after _Titanic_, and I was wondering what I had been missing out on all this time.

"Did you like it?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yeah." I sobbed in reply.

"My favorite part is where she kisses her friend at the end." Rose croaked.

"Really? My favorite was when her mom explained that he had written the letters before he died, and she had been delivering them. First time I watched it, not knowing had bugged me the whole movie." Alice sniffled.

"My favorite was right after he died and she was still seeing him, like when he was playing the guitar and singing."

"Yeah, my heart melted." Alice said, placing her hand over her heart and swooning for emphasis.

"When is there a show of romance that your heart _doesn't_ melt at?" Rose teased.

"There is such a thing! I just haven't found it yet . . ." Alice said.

"Wait, wait, wait! You? Alice, a romantic? Are you being serious!" I asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yes." She looked slightly offended, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just never thought you where the type. You're always so upbeat and fast-paced and cheery. For some reason I just never thought you would be the type." It was the honest truth, I was absolutely shocked by this discovery.

"Well, should I take that as a compliment or an insult? Right now, I'm really not sure." Alice asked while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Compliment, defiantly."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Thank God." I wiped imaginary sweat from my brow.

"You're just a well-meaning awkward klutz, that's all." she teased.

"Glad you know the truth." I said sincerely.

Rose started laughing out of no where. "You guys are crazy, you know that?"

"Absolutely." I said at the same time that Alice scoffed and asked, "When did you figure it out?"

Rose chuckled. "Any way, what movie now?"

The night went on like that, playful joking and movie after movie playing as the night wore on. By the time we had all passed out on the couch,_ Titanic_ playing again for the fourth time, the entire bowl of gooey candy was totally gone.

In the morning, I was the second to wake up. Of course Alice would be up and running at no later then four in the morning, no matter how late she had stayed up the night before.

I looked over at Rose's sleeping form, and tiptoed as quietly as possible into the kitchen.

Alice was at the stove, sliding three omelets onto three glass plates.

"What kind are those?" I asked in my scratchy morning voice.

"Cheese and bacon. I didn't know what you would like, so I went with a classic."

"You did a good job, that's one of my favorites."

She beamed at me. "I'm glad."

We talked for about fifteen minutes, about everything and anything. I was pleased to find that she and I had a lot of the same views, we could very easily become best friends.

Right as we where diving into the world of gangster clothes and how they look just plain stupid unless you're an actual gangster, Rose came in. Even with no makeup and bed head, she was beautiful.

"Morning." Alice chirped.

"How did you sleep?"

She just groaned in response, causing Alice and I to giggle under our breath.

"What smells so good?"

"Omelets, want one? I made them myself!"

"Sure, sounds good."

For a few seconds we ate in comfortable silence, no sound but the scraping of forks against plates and Rose's elbow thumping on the table when she used it to prop up her head.

I understood where she was coming from, we had stayed up until at least five in the morning.

I was tired and cranky, and I was probably going to pay for this later.

Alice dropped me off at the Cullen house about an hour later, and Edward was waiting for me.

He opened the door for me, and led me up the stairs. "Did you have a nice time with Alice?"\

I yawned. "Yeah, but I only got about four hours of sleep."

We where in his bedroom now, and he pulled back the covers on his bed and laid me down. My eyes closed involuntarily as soon as my head hit the pillow. "Edward?"

"Yes?" he was tucking the covers around me now, and I was going to have to hurry to ask him before I fell asleep.

"Will you sleep with me, please?"

He froze. "What?" His voice cracked on just one word.

Realizing what he must have heard in my question, I blushed and quickly re-worded my sentence.

"Will you lay with me? I missed you."

"Oh," Was that . . . relief I heard? "Of course." He laid down on the right side of the bed, facing me. It didn't escape my notice that he stayed on top of the covers.

Wasn't that supposed to be all men wanted? If so, was there something wrong with me?

I mulled over the possibility as Edward spoke unintelligible things into my ear and I drifted to sleep.

I awoke to an empty bed, adding more fuel to the 'unwanted' theory. It took me a few moments to swallow back the tears that came with this discovery.

Eventually I crawled out of bed and into the hallway. I was standing at the foot of the stairs when I heard voices float up from below.

"You're sure she's okay?" my dad's gruff voice sounded. My dad, what was he doing here?

"Absolutely, I just checked up on her myself a few minutes ago." Esme's soothing tone drifted up.

"She's tired, we stayed up until five, and she got up at eleven. Just let her sleep it off, she'll be fine."

I wanted to talk to Edward first, I didn't want to go back home. I knew he wouldn't wake me just to take me home, so I waited against the wall, out of sight of anyone downstairs, for him to go home.

"Okay," my dad said reluctantly, "Just call me when she wakes up."

"We will," Esme assured, "don't worry about it." I heard a door open and close, and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

I hurried as silently as possible back into bed, and pulled the covers over me. I only pulled the sheets up above my face, so I could open my eyes without anyone knowing.

The door opened, and a figure so tiny it could only be Alice came into view through the white sheets.

After staring at me for a minute, she left, and closed the door with her.

I quietly sighed in relief and pulled the sheet back down to my chest with the covers.

I wasn't bored, there was a new matter on my hands to occupy my mind. Why was Edward so terrified at the prospect of sleeping with me?

I supposed I should be relieved, that kind of thing required the confidence I didn't have. It didn't matter if I was a size two, when I looked in the mirror all I saw was how my stomach wasn't perfectly flat, or how small my boobs where, or how fat my thighs where, or how my shoulders where a bit too wide for my liking.

Then there was the old matter. Pete had to be coming for me, but when? When was Jake going to finally make up a plan to end this? Would it cost me my life?

I sighed internally. I had some serious issues.

**I feel your pain, Bella! It doesn't matter that I'm a size six. If someone ever saw me in a bikini, I would have a stroke and/or die of embarrassment. Life is tough, right?**

**Only three chapters left to go! Perfect timing, there is only three weeks left before I go back to school. I might be going on vacation for a week. If so, expect two chapters in one week. That can be your end-of-summer present.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	20. Answers

**Chapter 18, only two more to go!**

**Somewhere in this chapter Bella gets a surprise visitor! Read until you can't anymore!**

**I've been hooked on Flyleaf lately (Just got their album **_**Memento Mori**_**, love it!) so I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while . . . Tell what song I'm listening to while writing this!**

**All Around Me - Flyleaf**

**It doesn't really fit, I know. But this is just the song I hear when I'm thinking about the plot to this story.**

**PLEASE READ: There was recently a blind couple that had their baby taken away from the state because they 'couldn't care for it'. OUTRAGE! The baby was taken away for 57 days, and the parents weren't even allowed to visit. They wouldn't even let them carry the baby out of the hospital! All they where allowed to do was touch her arm or leg as they took her away. Of course the people and organizations for the blind where in outrage. The baby has now been returned to her parents, but no one can give them back the first month of their daughter's life that they missed. For the whole story go to: **

**.com/2010/07/23/blind-couple-reunited-with-baby-taken-away-by-state/?icid=main|hp-desktop|dl3|link3|http%3A%2F%.com%2F2010%2F07%2F23%2Fblind-couple-reunited-with-baby-taken-away-by-state%2F**

_Previously:_

_I wasn't bored, there was a new matter on my hands to occupy my mind. Why was Edward so terrified at the prospect of sleeping with me?_

_I supposed I should be relieved, that kind of thing required the confidence I didn't have. It didn't matter if I was a size two, when I looked in the mirror all I saw was how my stomach wasn't perfectly flat, or how small my boobs where, or how fat my thighs where, or how my shoulders where a bit too wide for my liking._

_Then there was the old matter. Pete had to be coming for me, but when? When was Jake going to finally make up a plan to end this? Would it cost me my life?_

_I sighed internally. I had some serious issues._

Somewhere during mulling over all my problems I fell asleep.

It was the dreamless kind of sleep, and it gave me some time to just relax, with no worries on my mind what so ever.

When I woke up, however, it was a different matter.

My problems kept spinning around in my head in a meaningless puzzle: Edward, Pete, Jake, Pete, Jake, Edward, Jake, Edward, Pete. There wasn't an end in sight.

I threw the covers off me and laid there in bed, staring at the ceiling. I was sick of constantly thinking of solutions for my problems, so I just let them swirl around in my head. No answers, just problems. For some reason, it made me feel a little better.

Suddenly, the door swung open. I hadn't heard footsteps, but it was Alice. She was so tiny it probably was nothing at all for her to walk without any noise.

I snapped my eyelids shut as fast as I could. Not fast enough, apparently.

"I know you're awake, so you can cut the act now."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you at the top of the stairs. But don't worry, no one else did."

"Oh." I wished I could say something more, but I couldn't think of any words. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Something's bothering you." I nodded. "Well, what is it?"

I was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "I don't think Edward wants me."

"What are you talking about? You're his everything, of course he wants you around." She had a confused expression marring her features.

"No, what I mean is . . . Edward doesn't _want_ me."

She her face was blank for a few minutes, and understanding lit her features. "Ohhhhhhh. . . .Why would you say that?"

"Um, when you dropped me off, Edward carried me to his room and said I needed to sleep. I asked him if he would sleep with me. Lie down, you know? Only, he took it the wrong way. The look on his face was just . . . terrified. I just don't know what I did to make him feel that way."

Alice covered her mouth with her hand and burst into fits of rather loud giggles. I glared at her, this was so not the time or the place.

"Oh, Bella! If only you had known. It would have saved you a lot of worrying over nothing."

"What are you talking about?" She walked twords the bed. I pulled my legs up Indian style, and sat up. She sat in the same position as me, facing me.

"Did you know that Edward's never had a girlfriend?" I nodded. "Did you know that Edward's a virgin?" My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" She shook her head. "_Why?_" I couldn't imagine a world where every girl around wouldn't be throwing herself at him.

She shrugged. "He's not the type to do one-night stands. I guess he was just waiting to be in a relationship before it happened."

"That still doesn't explain why he won't with me, though."

"Well, I think that's just something you're going to have to ask him yourself about."

I sighed. "I guess."

She patted my knee. "He'll understand. Trust me, I just know." She then got up off the bed and swiftly walked out of the room.

I sat there for a moment and thought over what she said. Well, it was either now or never.

Then I sighed, and slid off the high bed. "Alice!" I called her as she was walking down the hallway.

She turned her upper torso only to face me. "Yes?"

"Do you know where he is?"

She smiled in a knowing kind of way. "Last time I checked he was in the living room."

"Thanks."

I took the stairs two at a time and, sure enough, he was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when I entered.

"Can we talk?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure." he answered, made cautious by the tone of my voice.

I had only gone a little over half way down the stairs, so I ran back up and walked straight back into Edward's room. When I turned, he was right behind me. He watched me with a slightly frightened expression as he entered the room.

"Shut the door, please." Silently, he did as I asked.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "I was just talking with Alice." I began.

"Never a good thing." He smiled at his weak attempt to lighten the mood.

I gave him a little smile and continued. "She said you're a virgin."

His face froze in a blank mask, then hurt marred his features, though he tried to hide it. "I take it that means you're not."

"NO!" I said quickly. "No, no, I am. Believe me, I am." He smiled at me, he knew how bad I was at lying, and could tell that that was the truth.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, his expression back to being confused again.

"About that, nothing. I just wanted to let you know Alice told me, for the coming discussion." I stopped there, I just couldn't get the words out.

"About what?" he prompted.

"Remember when you where putting me in your bed? And I asked you to sleep with me?"

His face was scared now, not knowing where this was going. "Yes." he answered slowly, like he was prolonging the word to put off what would happen after it.

"You took it the wrong way, and you looked so . . . horrified. If it's not too much to ask I'd like to know why you felt that way. Are you not attracted to me? Did I do something wrong? I just don't get it."

"No, Bella. This has nothing to do with you. Well, it does, but my reluctance doesn't. You see . . . all three of us where raised to believe that marriage comes first. My brothers didn't agree, but I did."

"So, you're saying you want to be _married_ first?"

He nodded. "That's the way I think things should be."

"_Why?_ I mean, I respect that you don't want to while we're just dating, but . . . What about when we're in a serious relationship? What if we're engaged? What if we're getting married the next day? Why would we need to wait then? If we're already getting married, then why not? I just don't get it."

"What if, the next day, one of us decides we're not ready to get married? That we're not marring the right person? A thousand things could go wrong. It should wait until the wedding night."

I was silent for a minute, letting everything he had just said sink in.

"Bella . . . Bella?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?" He was so nervous, I wouldn't be surprised if he started shaking.

"I was thinking that that explains so much. And, I was relieved that it had nothing to do with me."

"You don't think I'm the biggest moron living for wanting things to be that way?" he teased.

"Actually, I do. I just didn't know how to tell you." I answered with a blank expression.

He looked hurt for a second, then he got it. "You're messing with me, aren't you."

I giggled. "Only a little. Is it working?"

He was smiling as he crossed the room and kissed me. Not the chaste kind, either. A _real_ kiss. Our mouths where open as our lips moved in synchronization. Our breath had turned to gasping, and I was beginning to worry we would go too far. Kind of hypocritical after he had just said he wanted to wait for marriage, isn't it?

He did end it before it could become anything but a kiss, though. "I should take you home now."

"I guess." I said reluctantly.

He opened the door to his room for me and wrapped an arm around my waist as I was passing through. He shut the door behind him and led me down the stairs, keeping his arm on my waist.

He grabbed my duffel bag from where it was laying by the door, and opened that one for me too. We walked out into the garage and he took me to the very end, where his silver Volvo was parked. He opened the door for me, and I climbed in.

He slid smoothly into the driver side, and in seconds we where gliding out the Cullen's long, twisty driveway and on to the street.

We had quiet, casual conversation as the car cruised down the highway. All too soon, the car was idling in front of my house. "When do you think you'll be able to come over again?" Edward's soft voice broke the short silence we had been immersed in.

"I'm not sure. Less then a week, probably."

"So long." he murmured to himself.

"You won't be in school, then?" Edward and I both went to Forks High, but–amazingly for a school this small–only had one class together, Biology. To make up for it, we tried to see each other as much as possible during the school day. Between classes, during lunch, in the parking lot before and after school starts. Really any time we can.

I'm not that upset about it anymore, because we're getting our schedules changed as soon as possible. Mine is staying the same, and they're just putting Edward in all my classes. I thought it was unfair to make him completely switch around while I got to stay the same, but he says he doesn't mind.

"No, we're leaving tonight to visit relatives in London. I won't see you again until next week." he said while staring out the windshield gloomily.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want the last few hours with you to be sad ones. I just recently found out myself."

"Oh . . . How close is the family?" I might as well fill the silence with meaningless chatter until I could find something interesting to say, I wasn't near ready to say goodbye yet.

"My father's sister and her husband, along with their two children."

"Do you like them?"

"I don't have anything against them, but they don't interest me all that much. My aunt is the closest one to my age there."

"How old are the kids?"

"They have a four-year-old daughter and a three-year-old son."

"What's–"

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked, fighting an amused smile.

"Only if it's working." We both laughed at that. "I just didn't want to say goodbye yet."

"That's inevitable. I still have to pack, so I should be going now."

"Okay." I whispered.

He got out and opened my door for me. I would have objected, but for some reason I just didn't have the strength. He walked me to my door, and we stood there under the dim glow of the porch light. He kissed me chastely on the lips, and promised he'd be back as soon as he could. I stood there and watched him walk away.

He didn't look back, just got in his car and left.

I don't know why, but for some reason this felt more like a lasting goodbye then it should've.

**I got my idea for the next chapter right as I was finishing this one! Look for a lot more Bedward drama coming up!**

**I'd say why this chapter was so long, but, honestly, I don't even have an excuse. I've spent the last couple of days doing nothing but watching **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Sorry!**


	21. Escape

**Chapter 19! Only one more to go!**

**Movies I Want to See:**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**Charlie St. Cloud**_

_**Salt**_

**They all look awesome!**

**I probably won't get to see all of them, though. I've got to do some serious back-to-school shopping. . . . Even writing the word hurts . . .**

**With only one more week left (after this one) to complete my goal, the next chapter will MOST DEFINITELY BE ON TIME!**

**That being said, on with the drama!**

_Previously:_

_I took a deep breath. "I was just talking with Alice." I began._

"_Never a good thing." He smiled at his weak attempt to lighten the mood._

_I gave him a little smile and continued. "She said you're a virgin."_

"_So, you're saying you want to be married first?"_

_He nodded. "That's the way I think things should be."_

_He got out and opened my door for me. I would have objected, but for some reason I just didn't have the strength. He walked me to my door, and we stood there under the dim glow of the porch light. He kissed me chastely on the lips, and promised he'd be back as soon as he could. I stood there and watched him walk away._

_He didn't look back, just got in his car and left._

_I don't know why, but for some reason this felt more like a lasting goodbye then it should've._

It had been three days since Edward left, and I was going crazy not being able to see him.

I had talked to him, of course, but he always seemed distant and not really there. I tried to reassure myself that it was just that he missed me, but a small part of my brain wouldn't stop screaming at me that I knew in my heart that wasn't true.

I was currently folding laundry and waiting on Edward to call. He usually called everyday at noon, but today it was three and I still hadn't heard from him. I would give him ten more minutes, then I would call him.

Ten past three came and went, along with twenty past three, and then three-thirty. At three-forty-five, I sat down and bawled like I haven't bawled in a long time. He had forgotten all about me. He went to London, met a British girl, and forgot all about me. The real kicker was, he had known all along. The night we'd said goodbye, he had known. Every phone call, he'd known. Now it had finally happened.

It was all I could do to heave my sobbing body up the stairs and lock myself in my room. I laid on my back and stared at the wall. Four o'clock. Four-thirty. Four-forty-five. Eventually I just gave up and stared at the ceiling. For two reasons. One: I couldn't take the agony of watching the minutes tick by anymore. Two: I got tired of constantly blinking my eyes to clear them of tears.

I stayed like that for a long time, letting tears run down my face and only blinking when my eyes screamed at me to.

My Phoenix friends would be disappointed. If they had been here, they would be dragging my butt to the mall, and I would have an entire new wardrobe. They would make me try on everything in said wardrobe, and I would walk around town with a new guy hanging off my arm, showing Edward exactly what he's missing out on. They would _not_ have let me mope this long, and they would _not_ be letting me think for a second that he was worth crying over.

Right now, I really needed my Phoenix friends.

Maybe I should. I could get on a plane right now, and be in Phoenix before tomorrow. My mother would be elated, and they wanted me over for spring break anyway. Maybe I would stay for spring break, and a long time after that.

Who was I trying to kid? I would never do that, I was too responsible. Too dependable, too prone to always do what was expected of me, and nothing else.

But I didn't have to be. For once in my life, I wanted to be the person who everybody looked at with admiration of her courage to be herself. I wanted to be the flighty type, like my mother. I wanted to be the person who could do something ridiculous and insane, and no one would be surprised, because she did things like that everyday. I wanted to be crazy and wild and stupid. More than anything, I just wanted to be Bella. So what was holding me back? I realized, nothing but myself.

It was an impulsive decision, but impulsive sounded really good at the moment.

I got up off the bed and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the phone, and called on operator.

"Hello?" her sickeningly sweet voice answered.

"Hi," my voice sounded scratchy, so I clamped my hand over the mouthpiece and cleared my throat, " my name is Isabella Swan. I'd like a ticket for the next flight out to Phoenix, please."

"Alright, round-trip or one-way?"

"One-way, please."

"Would you like it to be a ticket going straight there, or with stops?"

"A ticket going straight there would be nice, but, really, I just want to be out of here as soon as possible."

"And where are you flying from?"

"I'll be flying from Sea-TAC airport in Washington."

"Alright, the fastest thing available is a ticket that will take you on a few stops, and it leaves at six o'clock Sunday morning." I groaned internally. Sunday, he was coming back Sunday. If he found out I was leaving, he would woo me back into thinking I was his one and only for sure. Six a.m., though . . . He shouldn't be back by then, I decided. Just to make sure, I'd get there a half an hour earlier than if I would if I wasn't leaving on the day he was arriving. Surly I wouldn't meet up with him. Still . . . there was always that chance . . .

"You don't have _anything_ earlier? I'm getting out of town to avoid seeing someone again, and he's coming back on Sunday. Are you sure there isn't anything before that?"

"Sorry, but I double checked. That's the earliest thing. There's only one ticket left, so if you want it, you better get it now." She didn't sound sorry at all, she sounded like she was thinking _Hurry up and tell me already! I don't have all day, you know!_ Snob.

"Yes, I want it."

"That'll be six hundred and twenty-five dollars, please."

I cringed. I didn't exactly keep that kind of money on hand. Oh, well, a little dip into my college fund wouldn't hurt. I'd make sure to get a job and put all the money back before I graduated.

I gave the annoying receptionist lady my credit card number, and hung up without saying thank you. Really, I didn't have anything to thank her for, she was a jerk.

The next thing I did was make dinner for dad. He wasn't going to take me moving back well, and I wanted these last days to be happy ones. I wanted him to be comfortable.

I was taking the grilled fish out of the oven when I heard the door open and my dad's usual call of, "Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm in here." Time to face the inevitable.

The next few days went by in a blur. It was all packing, spending time with dad, and waiting on Edward to call. He never did call the day I made the decision to leave, and he never did give me a reason why. I didn't ask for one, either. Really, what did it matter? We where done anyway.

When he did call, he was still distant and not really there. Only now, I was too. He didn't catch on to that until Saturday, when I was especially distant. I was packing up the last of my stuff and talking to him at the same time, so I didn't hear half of what he was saying.

He did catch my attention, though, when his voice raised an octave. "Bella, are you okay? You don't sound like you're paying attention." His voice sounded interested in what I had to say for the first time since he left, so it surprised me.

"Yeah, I'm just putting away some clothes." I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible, but I was a terrible liar. I didn't know why it was acting up now, though, because I wasn't exactly lying. I really was putting away clothes, I just didn't tell him I was putting them in a suitcase.

"Oh, okay." He still didn't sound like he believed me, but he let it go.

Other then that, he didn't sound enthused to be talking to me at all. I was excited to leave, but it was going to hurt when I broke it off. I hadn't told him yet, because I knew he would convince me to see him again. Then when I was with him he would convince me that this whole thing was a misunderstanding and he would have a perfect excuse for everything. I just couldn't deal with it right now.

It wasn't just that. I knew I was overreacting by moving away just because Edward sounded strange on the phone, but I just felt like everything in my world was crashing down on me. I knew in my heart that, if I didn't get a firm grip on my life soon, I was going to have some sort of panic attack and go berserk. I felt like this move–such a big decision, made solely by me–would give me some sense of being in control again.

I'd done that before–have a panic attack. It wasn't fun.

I was fourteen. My grandpa had just died, and I had been so obsessed with making it better for my mom and all my aunts and uncles, that I had lost myself. One night, I had stayed up until midnight doing funeral arrangements. The next day, I couldn't remember what I liked for breakfast. I hadn't eaten in the morning–with all the planning to be done, I was lucky if I sometimes got in a full meal per day–in at least a week, and I was so tired, that I completely forgot.

That, for some reason, sent me into hysterics. I laid down on the kitchen floor and bawled for hours. My mother was gone to see the owner for the funeral home about something, so there was no one there to help me. I was going through a full-on panic attack, and I was all alone. I rocked back and forth for an hour, praying to God that I would stop soon. When you're in that situation, you just can't. You have no control over your body, and that just terrifies you even more.

It was about two hours later that I finally found a way to stop. I laid there for a minute, shivering and trembling, too weak to move off the kitchen floor.

I had been so terrified at the time, that it would happen again, that there was some disease that made me do it. I didn't know until my mom came home and I told her everything that had happened that she explained to me that I had experienced a panic attack. Apparently it was very common on our side of the family.

Ever since then, I've been doing everything I could to avoid having another one. So far, I've been doing a good job.

I was done packing now, it was Sunday, and I had ten minutes before I needed to be at the airport.

I looked around my now empty room one last time, and a single tear slid down my cheek. I was going to miss this place, but I was on to a different city. I could start over, I could date anyone I wanted. Though I knew in my heart I wouldn't.

With a sigh, and one last look around my room, I picked up my suit case and headed out the door.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I took my Blackberry out of my pocket and ran the pad of my thumb over the little ball, awakening the screen. A little white box appeared on the screen and the black words _1 text message_ where written on it. I opened the text, and found it was from Edward.

Home now, miss you. Call me, I'd like you to come over tonight. XOXOXO

I scrolled out of my messages, and turned off my phone. I couldn't turn back, not now. I was so close to getting out, something I've wanted to do since I've gotten here. Mainly because of Pete.

I'd just moved here, and my dad was afraid of me not having any friends when school started. He insisted I attend a bonfire with his best friend's son, Jacob Black.

Jacob was a pleasant enough person, and I found that conversation flowed easily with him. He was someone I could definitely see myself becoming friends with.

I was in the middle of a daydream about how much I would be able to see him if we did become friends by tagging along whenever my dad took a trip over to see Billy, when I was first approached by Pete Whimsley.

At first I'd been pretty repulsed by him. He had a sleazy smile, a girly voice, and there was just something about him that . . . sent shivers down my spine. I stayed as far away from him as I could, but he persisted, practically stalking me all night.

I had never officially agreed to a date with him. He just showed up one Saturday night, dressed in jeans and an orange tee-shirt, and asked my father at the door if I had any plans.

Charlie obviously didn't get the chills I did around him. Even though I was hesitant, and told him outright in the kitchen when Pete had gone out to warm up the car that I didn't want to do this, Charlie made me. He said that I'd already agreed and it was a good character builder to go through with your decisions.

The date wasn't as horrific as I'd thought. He wasn't overly pushy, like all the stories tell you the abusive ones will be. I did, however, have to unwrap his arm from around me at least sixty times in the movie theater, probably seventy.

He asked me out on another date one week from then, and I agreed, simply from boredom. I was used to the fast-paced city life. Staying home on Saturday night sounded . . . really pathetic.

He was fine the first two or three weeks, only a little pushy, and that I could handle.

It wasn't until the third week he started getting abusive.

We where at a party at the house of one of his friends. I was talking to one of the friends I'd made at school, Mike Newton. He was a nice enough person, I could get along with him. In no way did I sense a life-long friendship coming on, but he was a pretty good friend, very loyal.

A few minutes into our conversation, Eric Yorkie came over and joined us. He was just like Mike to me. A friend, but not a best friend.

I have no idea what Pete read into our conversation from across the room, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. Maybe he thought I was flirting, maybe he thought I was cheating with both of them, maybe he was just plain jealous. The reason doesn't matter. At least, not near as much as the outcome.

He stormed over and yanked me out of the house by his death grip on my arm. By the time we where alone in the yard, all of my arm under and below his hand was numb and tingling uncomfortably.

He smacked me mercilessly right then and there, and threw me in his truck. He sped to my house, screaming all the way that if I ever told anyone, I was a dead woman. He took me home, shoved me out of the cab of his truck, and sped off.

I still don't know why I never told anyone. I didn't believe him, that's for sure. My dad was Chief of Police, what was he going to do? I was stupid not to, I could've been murdered. A secret like that is not to be kept, because a secret like that can very quickly become deadly.

Still, my deadly secret remained a secret until the night I came home to my dad, crying, bruised, and successful in ending the relationship before it ended me. Three months after that first meeting, with that monster the world calls a human being.

I won't just dance on his grave, I'm going to throw a whole damn party.

I continued down the stairs, and out the front door. I'd already said goodbye to my dad last night, so there was no need to call him at work to do it over the phone. I threw the last suitcase out of many into the back of my truck, and climbed in. I stuck the key in the ignition and revved it, I was ready to go.

I sped away from Forks–from Edward, my first love–and never looked back.

**Will they ever reunite? Why was Edward acting so weird? How will their confrontation on the phone go? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**I'm now brushing up on my Twilight knowledge. I want the Edward from the first book to be the Edward in my story. Really, out of all the books, I liked his personality in that one the best. I've been trying to make my Edward as close to that Edward as possible without being a copycat from the beginning, is it working?**

**Next chapter will probably be in Edward's POV. We need some burning questions answered, now!**

**I now have over 60 reviews! I'm so happy! You guys are the best followers ever, and I appreciate every single one of you more than you'll ever know! Lets try for 70 before the next one, shall we? Even one-worded reviews make me smile! **

**By the way, expect the next update to be Wednesday.**

**FAVORITE, ALERT, AND REVIEW!**


	22. Confusion

**Chapter 20! I made it!**

**Thank you to all who follow me, you're the only thing that keeps me writing! (Well, you and that fact that I really enjoy it! XD)**

**Dedicated to Stephanie Meyer, for supplying me with the amazing characters to inspire this story and me.**

**Also dedicated to my amazing fans, this story would've been forgotten a long time ago.**

**I'm done school shopping. Finally. I have to go back this week. I'm going to die!**

**Listening to:**

**I Don't Wanna Be In Love - Good Charlotte**

**ON WITH THE TOTAL AWESOMENESS!**

_Previously:_

_For once in my life, I wanted to be the person who everybody looked at with admiration of her courage to be herself. I wanted to be the flighty type, like my mother. I wanted to be the person who could do something ridiculous and insane, and no one would be surprised, because she did things like that everyday. I wanted to be crazy and wild and stupid. More than anything, I just wanted to be Bella. So what was holding me back? I realized, nothing but myself._

_I continued down the stairs, and out the front door. I'd already said goodbye to my dad last night, so there was no need to call him at work to do it over the phone. I threw the last suitcase out of many into the back of my truck, and climbed in. I stuck the key in the ignition and revved it, I was ready to go._

_I sped away from Forks–from Edward, my first love–and never looked back._

By the time I got to the airport, parked, texted my dad saying I'd arrived safely and where to find my truck to bring it home, and got my luggage checked in, I still had a little over a half an hour before my flight left.

To pass the time, I went to the bathroom, talked with a random woman waiting on her husband to get home from the army, and got a water and some dark chocolate from the vending machines. I was now sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs, looking lonely and bored.

I suddenly remembered what I had in my pocket, an MP4. I'm so stupid! I pulled it out and hurriedly turned it on. I only put one headphone in my ear, because I wanted to make sure I heard the announcement for my flight when it came on.

I scrolled through all my songs, arranged alphabetically. I wanted something with rage, but not something that would sound too much like heavy metal. I picked I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte. It didn't completely apply to my particular situation, but it did a little.

I watched the flight board while I listened, and bobbed my head to the beat. I didn't have the confidence to sing in public, so I just mouthed the words.

_She's going out to forget they were together,_

_All that time he was taking her for granted._

_She wants to see, if there's more,_

_Then he gave, she's looking for._

_He calls her up, he's trippin' on the phone now,_

_He doesn't want her out there and alone now._

_He knows she's movin' it,_

_Knows she's using it._

_Now he's losing it,_

_She don't care._

This part had a little bit of the emotions I was feeling in it. Especially the part about taking her for granted and how she's going to move it and use it now that they're done. Even before I moved here, I was in love with this song. I'd never went more then a week without listening to it since I'd first heard it. In fact, the first time I ever heard it was on the radio, on the way to a party with my friends. That night, when I got home–well, okay, I guess it was that morning–I'd logged on to Rhapsody and downloaded it immediately.

I loved every part of it. Every word, every beat, every rhythm. I was obsessed with it all. Especially the chorus.

_Everybody, put up your hands,_

_Say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!'_

_Feel the beat now._

_If you've got nothing left,_

_Say, 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!'_

_Back it up now,_

_You've got a reason to live._

_Say, 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!'_

_Feelin' good now,_

_Don't be afraid to get down._

_Say, 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!'_

I couldn't explain it, but that part was just my favorite. Probably the way Good Charlotte sang it, instead of a song, it sounded like a freedom anthem. And I needed some freedom in my life.

A youthful male voice came on over the speakers. "Flight 107 to Seattle is boarding. Flight 107 to Seattle is boarding. Flight 107 to Seattle is boarding." he repeated in a slow monotone.

I found the gate and boarded the plane. I put my carry-on's away, and took my seat. I was in first-class, only because that was the only ticket left. I had the seat next to the isle on the right side of the plane, so I could see every one boarding and all the flight attendants strolling down the isles.

I decided to turn my phone on and check my messages. A little white box appeared on the screen, along with the words _26 missed messages, 43 voice mails, 43 missed calls_. I had five texts from Alice, three from Rosalie, six from Jasper, and six from Emmett. The last six where from Edward. Alice had called five times, Rosalie had four, five from Emmett, and five from Jasper. It had been Edward the remaining twenty-four calls. Every time, they had left messages.

I started with the texts first. _Bella, where are you? _Edward. _Bells, coming over soon?_ Emmett. _BELLA! Call someone right now, we're all getting panicky over here!_ Alice. _Why haven't you called yet? This isn't like you, Bella . . ._ Rosalie._ Bella, will you please call soon? No one can calm Edward down._ Jasper. _Bella, if you don't want to come over, I understand. Would you please just assure me you're not laying in a ditch somewhere?_ Edward. They progressed like that, getting more panicked as they went on.

After I finished with those, I moved on to voice mails. The last ones went like this.

"Bella where are you? We're all worried!" Jasper.

"Bella! If you don't get off your lazy butt and answer the phone, there will be hell to pay! IN THE FORM OF SHOPPING!" Alice.

"Bells, come on! It's been an hour, and not one person has heard from you! If you don't answer soon, I'll be forced to come over to your house and personally drag you over here for an explanation!" Emmett.

"Bella, seriously, what's up with you? Is your phone turned off or something? Why would you do that? You knew they where coming home today! Edward's coming over to your house right now to see you, just a heads-up." Rosalie.

"Bella . . . you left? Why? Did I do something? I'm so sorry, Bella! I promise I'll make it better! Talk to me, Bella. Please . . ." Edward. His whispered, disbelieving voice hurt the worst.

I couldn't talk right now, I just couldn't. Not before I was grounded in Phoenix, not before I had my mom and my friends for moral support. I just couldn't.

_On a plane, can't talk right now. Will call the Cullens' house as soon as I can. _I sent this message to all of them. My only hope was that they would forgive me, someday.

_WHAT THE HELL! Why did you leave! We where having such a good time together . . . _Alice.

_I don't get any of this . . . I just know my brother is crushed. (No, not Jasper!) _Emmett.

_I'm sure you have a good reason, just be careful. _Jasper.

_Bella, I don't know what sort of freak-out you're having, but you need to come home right now! Don't run away from your problems, Bella! It's childish, and it'll cause nothing but hard feelings! Edward is in pain, I hope you're happy. _Rosalie.

_I don't care if you ran away, just be safe. Wherever you go, just be happy. No matter what you do, you can always come back home. I love you, Bella. So much. . . . I forgive you._ Edward.

Silent tears ran down my face as I read the last one. He was so much more then I deserved. It still amazed me how such a wonderful person could be mine. .Well, I hope is still mine for the taking.

I couldn't think of any of them now, though, or I would burst into tears on the plane. The other passengers might not like that.

I put my headphones in my ear, set I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte on repeat, got comfortable in my seat, and prepared to wait out the hour ride in silence.

When the plane landed, I didn't have much time to think then, either. My next connection was leaving five minutes after we landed, and I had to run to catch it.

When I was all settled on the plane, though, I decided one more text wouldn't hurt.

In Seattle, on a plane to Phoenix. Love you all.

Unlike the last times, the responses didn't come instantly. I guess they where trying to figure out what to say.

_LOVE YOU TOO, GURLY! BFF'S FOREVER!_ Alice.

_Have a good time, Bella. Come back soon._ Jasper.

_I still love ya . . . . I think . . . . XD_ Emmett.

_*huffs* Yeah, I still love you. I just hope you know what you're doing . . ._ Rosalie.

_I love you, too, Bella. Forever and always._ Edward.

I turned off my phone, and put it in my pocket.

Once again, I toughed out the plane ride listening to Good Charlotte songs.

Upon landing in Phoenix, I called up a taxi and threw mu suitcase in the back. I was just about to climb in when a scream from behind me made me–along with a lot of other people–turn to look at the commotion.

"BELLA MARIE? Get over here!" I wondered briefly who Bella Marie was, then I realized the girl was talking to me. In Phoenix, I was Bella Marie Marie, because Marie was my mother's maiden name.

When I was born, my parents where still married, and my mom had given me her maiden name for a middle name, just for fun. At the time, she had thought our names would be Swan forever. However, when my parents got divorced, my mom got her maiden name back. So now, anytime I was in her custody, I was Bella Marie Marie. Oh, joy.

The girl who had called me was about five-foot-six, two inches taller then me. She had naturally blond hair, and eyes that reminded me of the forest, a perfect mixture of brown and green. Her nose was little, but slightly crooked. It dipped in near the middle where she had been hit with a baseball in second grade. She had high cheekbones, and a long face, with thin, glossy pink lips. She was sun tanned, and there where two perfect white lines where her bathing suit had been. I recognized her instantly.

"Cheyenne!" I cried as I ran to here. She opened her arms to me, and we hugged like it had been a lifetime, rather then about half a year.

"Bella Bear!" she cried as she kissed the top of my head. "It's been too long, hasn't it!"

"Absolutely, I missed you so much!"

"Same here! Come on, the others are waiting in The Rig." She led me out side, and I recognized the car instantly. Well, it was a truck, really. A tomato red Expedition, the Edie Bauer model, sat idling on the curb. I had nick-named it. I just started calling it The Rig one day, and then everyone started it. It was like how a nick-name goes around for a child. Once you start, you just can't stop, even if the mother hates it!

I opened the right-side back door and climbed in, and Cheyenne slid in after me. The Expedition had eight seats, one of the few cars big enough for our group.

One of the best things about our circle of friends, is that we have so many different races in one big friendship. That just proves, racism doesn't have to happen. People make it happen because they want to.

There was Ann, she was Jewish. She had the classic Jewish face with glossy black curls and eyes that went on for miles. Some kids at school started teasing her because she has the same race and name as Ann Frank. They started harassing her they where calling the Nazis on her and crap like that. She's very shy, and didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I sure as hell did. I got a good swing at one once. I didn't get suspended, because I was sticking up for a friend, but I did get grounded for a week. Anyway, the principle put a stop to that immediately, but ever since then she doesn't go by Ann, she goes by Annie. I think they where just jealous, she's very beautiful, in her own special way. Currently Annie was riding shotgun.

Then there was Monique, an African American. She had skin the color of chocolate and eyes and hair the color of night. She was a very free-spirited kind of person, but was still the best advice-giver I've ever met. Her real name wasn't Monique, she wouldn't tell anyone what it was. She only said that it made her sound ten-thousand years old, and she didn't want to go by it. She was driving.

To the left of Cheyenne and I, sat Katelin. She was Irish. She had vibrant red hair and blue eyes, and still spoke with a slight Irish accent. She didn't however have the Irish temper. She had a _huge_ temper, don't get me wrong, but it took a lot to set it off. She was a very organized person, and was just slightly a perfectionist.

Right behind me, sat McKenzie. She was an American, completely. Her family had been here all the way back to the Civil War, and they can't trace them any farther, but they think they where her e even long before that. She had light brown hair, and green eyes. She was a very free-and-easy kind of person, and we like to tease her that she should've been alive in the sixty's and seventy's, so she could be a hippie.

To the right of her, was Abby, a full-blooded Cuban who was born in America. Her parents escaped with her older brother about two years before she was born. She was a very sentimental person, and liked to be affectionate and caring to everyone. She was the definition of selfless, not to mention unbelievably beautiful.

To the left of McKenzie, was Nat. She was Guatemalan, and extremely short and thin. She had the longest hair out of all of us, she could sit on it. Nat was short for something, but she wouldn't tell us what. Her biggest feature was her lips. She had the fullest lips I'd ever seen on a Guatemalan, and she was very pretty. She had a tendency to be rebellious, but her favorite thing to do was spend quality time with her mother, since her father died when she was two in a car crash.

That was everyone, and we did everything together. It would be a crime to leave someone out. We all met in pre-school, and have been inseparable ever since, even now, when we're sixteen and seventeen.

"Everyone buckled up?" Monique called, adjusting her mirror.

"Seatbelts!" McKenzie shouted.

"So we can be safe!" we all finished with her. Dora the Explorer is for little kids, but they have some catchy phrases.

That being established, Monique hit the gas and we sped away.

**SURPRISE! I got it done on Tuesday!**

**I know I said Edward POV would be in this chapter, but does it being a little early make up for it?**

**Thank you all so much for everything, I never thought I'd get to this chapter. I thought I'd end it around the twentieth chapter . . . but I think I'll keep going, what do you say?**

**Also, look for my new poll about a new story!**

**I wish you all the best, good luck on the new school year!**


	23. Dissipearance

**Here comes Chapter 21!**

**I'm back! Took a 5-day break from writing, and now I'm back! (I wanted to take a two-week break, but Edward and Bella just wouldn't shut up!)**

**Now I'm back on track, and here for a while!**

**Has anyone seen previews for **_**VampiresSuck**_**? I **_**have**_** to go see it!**

**Yes, I am a die-hard Twilight fan, and yes, I do respect Stephanie Meyer and I do think her work is pure genius, but what's the harm in a little fun? It's pure comedy, and I think I'm going to love it!**

**If the beginning of this chapter isn't as good as usual, then don't blame me. I've was sick and achy all night last night, and I'm currently suffering from sleep deprivation.**

**With that, on with the chapter!**

_Previously:_

_Silent tears ran down my face as I read the last one. He was so much more then I deserved. It still amazed me how such a wonderful person could be mine. .Well, I hope is still mine for the taking._

_I couldn't think of any of them now, though, or I would burst into tears on the plane. The other passengers might not like that._

_I put my headphones in my ear, set I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte on repeat, got comfortable in my seat, and prepared to wait out the hour ride in silence._

"_Everyone buckled up?" Monique called, adjusting her mirror._

"_Seatbelts!" McKenzie shouted._

"_So we can be safe!" we all finished with her. Dora the Explorer is for little kids, but they have some catchy phrases._

_That being established, Monique hit the gas and we sped away._

She drove us straight to Abby's house, because she had the biggest one of all, not to mention the closest.

Technically Annie had the biggest house, but it was in California. Her parents divorced about a month before she was born, so now she has two houses. Her mom had primary custody, but her dad still got her for three months every year. At Annie's request, the months weren't all in a row. She usually spent January, April, and November with her dad, and all the rest of the time with her mother.

Her mom was a nurse, but after her dad hit it big in the stock markets, the child support racked up to ten grand a month, and she didn't need to work anymore. Her dad, however was living large in LA, and was too absorbed in his work to notice his daughter, or even remember he had one half the time. Her mom was going to court to try and change three months to two, and I don't think he'll mind very much.

Abby's parents were both psychiatrists, and they worked with a lot of D-list celebrities, and just a few B-listers. Their client list was long, and they charged like it was A-listers. For some reason, it made celebrities feel better to pay the price that people they want to be do. Is it just me, or is almost _everyone_ in Hollywood in therapy?

We pulled into the six-car garage and parked. Everyone spilled out and we went through the large door that attached the garage to the house, and ended up in the kitchen.

"Afternoon, girls." Abby's mom said in her heavy Cuban accent from where she was peeling apples. I guess no one thought to tell her I was coming, because when she looked up from the bowl of freshly peeled apples she had just finished with, she squealed with excitement. "Bella! I haven't seen you in a while, girly. When did you get back?" When we where little, we all went to daycare together, instant friends. So now Mrs. Paulmaro was like one of my many, many mothers. I felt guilty, but I couldn't help but wish that instead it was Esme who was pulling me into a soft hug.

"About twenty minutes ago. Did ya miss me?"

"Like crazy, sweetheart!" Her smile lit up even brighter.

"Same here."

Abby gasped. "Come on, Bella, you _have_ to see my room! I redecorated since you left!" Time froze for a moment. _Since you left_. For some reason, the words hit me hard. Would this be the kind of reunion I would have with the Cullens? Would they be all excited, showing me the things they've seen, things they've experienced, things they've accomplished in my absence? Things I could've participated in, experiences with them I would never get back? . . . . Would they have moved on by then? In the time it took me to be ready to go back, would they've already accepted some one else into their family, Edward's next girlfriend? Would I fade into the back of their minds, nothing more then a distant, long forgotten memory? Someone they once grieved over, but now they couldn't even remember what she looked like . . . In that moment, I could feel every inch of my heart shattering.

Slowly, I came back to reality. "Bella? Bella, are you alright? I think maybe she's fainting . . . ." a concerned youthful voice said.

"No! No, I'm fine. Just zoned out for a minute there, but I'm back."

"You sure?" Abby was still watching me with eyes that were concerned I might drop to the floor in the next second.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, then, lets go see my room!" She grabbed my hand and led me up the long, curving staircase that is a piece of my childhood. The staircase is attached to a big room on the bottom floor, with nothing in it for a good ten feet. We'd stand on the tops of huge Rubermaide boxes and surf all the way down. I can't even tack a number to all the times I'd wound up in plaster because I wanted to 'just do it one more time. What can one more little glide hurt?' Turns out, it can hurt a lot of things.

I rushed along behind her, and prayed I hadn't just made the biggest mistake of my life.

_EdwardPOV_

I stared out the window of the plane and felt the excitement build up in me at the prospect of seeing Bella again. It had been a long week in London, and right now nothing sounded better then just curling up on my bed with her and sleeping until tomorrow.

I swallowed, and my hand immediately went to my throat and rubbed the spot pain had just shot through. Ugh, that was one of the reasons it had been such a long week.

It was just my luck that – on the way out of the terminal right after I got there, for God's sake! – I would be so preoccupied running the directions to my aunt's house through my head, I wouldn't notice the huge sign advertizing some insurance company until I was just about to smash into it, running at full speed. I jerked my head to the left just in time to avoid hitting my face, but that left room for the corner of the sign to collide painfully with my throat. I'd had strep before, and it was nothing compared to the pain of that.

Immediately, people where rushing around me, and a kind woman held out a white handkerchief to me. I didn't realize what it was for, until she held it to my mouth. I took it from her, and pulled it away to inspect it. It was stained with blood. Not like I'd just busted my lip, either. In the short minute I'd had it held to my mouth it had gotten almost soaked with it.

The same woman helped me to a bench and sat me down, and I could see a man beside her dialing 911. The paramedics arrived, and just in time to. I was getting woozy, the edges of my vision getting blurrier by the second, like heat waves off blacktop. The doctors said if I'd lost anymore blood I wouldn't have survived.

Turns out I had punctured a vein in my throat, and they'd had to do surgery to fix the problem. I didn't have a scar or anything, they'd been able to do the surgery down my throat, like getting tonsils removed.

My parents where contacted immediately, since they'd already been in the hotel room waiting for me, who had decided to get something to eat before I went home. Mom was hysterical, she cried even after they knew I would survive, just because it had happened. She was always sensitive like that.

Anyway, I wasn't allowed to talk very much, so I couldn't really express emotion to Bella over the phone. Once I had some sort of reaction to the medication I was on and couldn't call Bella at all that day. I knew the second she picked up the next time I called, that she had been expecting some sort of explanation as to why I had skipped the last day, but I put it off. I knew Bella was a worrier, and this wasn't something I wanted her to find out over the phone. Especially not over the phone, while I'm lying in a hospital bed. I knew she'd take it better if she could see me, perfectly fine and still breathing, when she found out. She'd be furious someone hadn't called her the second it happened, but I'd deal with that later.

The point was, I was finally on my way home, and nothing was going to stop me from seeing her within the next few hours.

When I got off the plane, the first thing I did was run to find my car, still parked out behind the airport. Mom had insisted on grabbing my luggage for me, she knew how anxious I was to see Bella again.

I finally got the clear from the doctors to show emotion when I talked right before I left, so that was more good news.

Driving down the slushy, semi-freezing roads was when it occurred to me, Bella's house could be empty. I knew Chief Swan was usually at work at this hour, and maybe Bella decided to go to Port Angeles to shop for some new books like she sometimes did. I was closer to my house then hers, and my cell phone needed charging before I could use it again, so I wouldn't be able to call her from the road, anyway.

That was the first thing I did after I unlocked the door, and then head into the kitchen to use the home phone. I dialed the number, and waited out three rings.

"Hi! You have reached the house of Bella and Charlie Swan, but we're not home right now, so please leave a message. We'll call you back as soon as we can, thanks!" Bella's cheery voice slid through the speakers. I placed the receiver back in the cradle, and the quiet _click!_ seemed much louder then it was in the unusually silent room.

She must be out then, but she should be home soon. She knew I was going to be home about this time.

I turned on the TV in the living room, for something to do while I waited. I let about ten minutes pass, and then I tried the house again. Still no answer.

The process repeated for about an hour, and my family had come home in the time. After numerous phone calls, messages, and texts, I decided to just go over there myself. Her father should be getting home about this time, and he would know where she is.

Just as the house came into view, Chief Swan's police cruiser was pulling in the driveway. I parked on the curb, and climbed out just as he was noticing my car.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded shocked, like he hadn't expected me to show up again. That confused me, it was a trip to London, I hadn't gotten married. What was I missing?

"Why wouldn't I come here? I'm looking for Bella. Do you know where she went?" It was a question purely out of courtesy. He always knew where Bella was, he was a police officer, he was good at keeping track of her.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I do. . . . Yo-You mean you don't?"

"No, she said she'd be waiting for me when I got home. Did she go somewhere?"

I heard Chief Swan mutter something under his breath that sounded like "Sure, leave_ me_ the dirty work.", but I couldn't be sure. Dirty work? I had no clue what that meant, but it couldn't be good.

He cleared his throat and looked at me, seeming more uncomfortable by the second. "Well, Edward, while you where gone Bella . . . uh, she-well . . ." He took one more deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this, Edward, but she's gone. She caught the last flight to Phoenix this morning. As far as I know, she's going to finish high school there, and knowing her she'll probably run off to California or someplace warm for college. You know how she's always loved the heat. . . . . I'm sorry, son, but I don't think she's ever coming back."

I couldn't breath. My last supply of air had left my mouth at the word 'gone'. All I could do was stand there, staring blankly like I didn't know what he meant. I wish I didn't. I wish this where own of those times where your mind protects itself by purposely not understanding, even if just for a few precious seconds. But, unfortunately, my mind understood the meaning behind the words the moment they where spoken. Bella. Gone. Forever. This was my worst nightmare, and there was no waking up.

There wasn't pain, though. Just numbness. I would feel pain later, when the shock wore off and I fully contemplated the prospect of never seeing Bella again. The worst part was, I knew it was all my fault. It had to be. She was perfectly fine before I left, she couldn't wait for me to come home. The only thing that could change her point of view on that was me. What had I done to upset her enough to make her leave? I couldn't think of anything. She might be upset that I hadn't called her about my accident in London, but not upset enough to leave forever. Besides, how would she have even found out about that, anyway?

What other thing was there that could have upset her? I couldn't think of one.

I vaguely felt Chief Swan's hand on my shoulder and his voice somewhere nearby saying, "It's going to be okay, son. You'll be fine. I know exactly what you're going through, and, trust me, you'll be fine." That's right, I almost forgot. He did know what was going on with me right now. His ex-wife had left him and took Bella when she was just a few months old. I'd heard the story numerous times, because in a town this small, when you don't have anything new to gossip about, you hang on to the old news. Apparently, he had been messed up about it for quite some time, the town was about to go on a suicide watch.

I tried to comfort myself with thoughts that someone else had been through this, someone else had felt this pain, and they had come out alive. I couldn't though. Somehow, I knew that the love he had for Bella's mother didn't hold a candle to what I had for Bella. Somehow, I saw in his eyes as he told me this, he had grieved more over the loss of his daughter then his wife. Somehow, I knew there was no way I could be comforted now, not even by myself.

If I listened close enough, I could almost hear my heart breaking.

I don't remember thanking him for the advice, so now I can only hope I did. I don't remember getting back into my car. Or driving home, getting out, and telling my siblings and parents what happened. I do, however, remember very clearly the looks on their faces when I told them. Not anger, as I had expected, but all where a range of fear, disbelief, and–most of all–overwhelming despair. They had loved her, too.

I would later have to get the message from the phone company and replay it that way, because to this day I don't remember saying those words, or even sending her a message. I suppose that what they say about a trauma–that when it's happening, you don't think, you just do, so you don't remember anything afterwards–is true after all.

I don't know why I did it–leave a message–when it was clear by then that she would never call again. That she was moving on, to bigger and better things, like I always knew in the back of my mind she would do, because she was destined for it. For the past few weeks, Bella had always had a hint of restlessness about her, no matter what she was doing. She couldn't wait to move on to the next thing, on to the next place. Lately she was someone who couldn't stay in one place for too long, or she would get anxious. Why hadn't I thought that could apply to where she was living, too? I had, I realized, I'd just ignored the signs, my subconscious protecting me from the inevitable for as long as possible. I'd always known, in the back of my mind, that Bella was too good to be real, let alone mine. She was a loner before she'd met me, even when she was with Pete. Bella put up walls to everyone, and only a select few could bring them down. I had, or so I'd thought. Really, I'd only made a dent, or she would never have left. Now I was left wondering, why hadn't I realized that? Once a loner, always a loner. I'd never believed that before. I'd always thought that she was changed, that love had changed her. I'd follow her anywhere if it meant we could be together, I thought she felt the same. Why hadn't I realized that some habits are just unchangeable?

That message would haunt me for months after I sent it, just hearing the loneliness and desperation, and knowing that my tone couldn't even compare to how low I was feeling, still gets me to this day.

"Bella . . . you left? Why? Did I do something? I'm so sorry, Bella! I promise I'll make it better! Talk to me, Bella. Please . . ." Strange, isn't it, that my voice was desperate and lifeless on the outside, and I was screaming on the inside?

**My computer REFUSES to get a connection with the internet, so if this has been bugging you for a while, I sincerely apologize for having crappy internet.**

**This chapter took a little while to get ready, mostly because of all the heavy emotions in it. I tried my best to get this chapter to have a very sad, depressed, kind of unattached to the world feel, but I'm still not very confident about it . . . Nice reviews will always help sooth my nerves!**

**I'm taking the history of America for a required class this year, and the tests are totally kicking my butt. I have history of the world next year, and I'm just cringing to see what that's like. Peace out! XD**


	24. Found

**So, I just wanted to let everyone know that this is probably the last update you'll get until Christmas is over. For many reasons:**

**1.) I am VERY BEHIND on my Christmas shopping! (Which means, I haven't started yet. This is as of December 19****th****.)**

**2.) I am getting braces on the 22****nd**** - wish me luck! Something tells me I'm going to be overdosing on Advil.**

**3.) The holidays are a very crazy time for me, and I'm barely home the entire time. Even if I was writing, I'd be lucky to get a paragraph a day done.**

**Hope this chapter has enough in it to hold you off til the next one. Wish everyone happy holidays and lots of love!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_As it progressed right through the final stages, I was consumed by it's might. It was hard for me to admit, but I was fully aware of what the unseen swallowing me whole was. Of the silent demon who snuck up on me from behind, where I never saw it coming, and had no time to try to stop it: depression._

_Even now, distracted as I was, I had the knowledge that one person in the world could save me, could pull me from this abyss. The same person who had no intention of ever seeing me again._

_Bella._

* * *

_How do you tell someone whom you've basically just told you don't want anymore that it was all 'just a big mistake'? How do you explain that you regret everything, and you want it all to just go back to the way it was before? Can it go back to the way it was before?_

_In what was certainly the most frightening moment of my life, I realized I didn't know the answer to that last question. I didn't know the answer to any of those questions. My God, what have I done?_

_This was it, no more mistakes. This time around, I was going to live my life right, the way I wanted to._

_There was only one thing standing in my way: Not knowing if Edward would - or even could - forgive me._

* * *

I had to wait about twenty minutes, but eventually my dad came and picked me up.

As I climbed into the cruiser, I put my hands up against the heater and tried not to lean too much on the leather seats that only made my skin seem colder. Eventually, I warmed up enough to lean back and relax in the car.

The drive home was spent mostly in silence, the only sounds being the heater and the _thump_ of the occasional pot hole a tire would dip into.

My dad, I knew, was not looking for something to say. He was far too quiet for silence to be unusual.

So, since I knew I had no chance of being bothered, I let my mind drift; going immediately to Edward. I wondered what he was doing right now, was he thinking of me? Was he out with friends? With his brothers? Playing his piano? I had the urge to text him and ask, but that would ruin the surprise. I looked at the clock on my phone; whatever he was doing right now, it was probably somewhere along the lines of dinner.

I could imagine them - Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Edward, Jasper - sitting around the table just like they had so many nights when I was with them. I could imagine the idle talk, the sound of laughter, and a quick run-through of everyone's day for Esme. Then, when they where done, Carlisle and Esme would most likely disappear off into some other room in the house to give the teenagers some time to themselves.

Emmett and Jasper would be playing on the new Wii, Rosalie and Alice would be sitting on the couch behind them, reading or talking about some new trend going on. Edward would be with me, no matter what we where doing. Now, though, maybe he's on his piano. That seems like the most likely option.

I sighed internally, I missed my family. And, in a way that either side of my biological family never was, they really _where_ my family. They where the ones I'd go to with my most complicated problem; the ones I would tell my most private fear, without worrying about them telling the whole world. The only people in the universe I knew I could trust with anything; isn't that what 'family' is? In my opinion, absolutely.

My internal epiphany was interrupted by my father clearing his throat, something he did when he wanted to talk.

"So, you got a lot you need to do when you get home, don't you?" In that sentence, he told me what he wouldn't say out loud: he knew the real reason I decided to come home, and he knew what I had to do right away once we got back to Forks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He murmured something to himself, and I thought the conversation was done for now. I was taken off guard when he threw all attempts at subtleness aside and said, "I'm proud of you, Bells. I really am. You're not running away anymore, you're going to face what scares you and fix the mistakes you've made because of it. What you're going to do is not going to be easy, but you still need to do it. If I had tried to talk to your mother more about the problems in our marriage, we might still be married today. That bothers me every day of my life, and I don't want you to have to go through the same thing."

I didn't know what to say. This was both the longest and the most important advice my dad had given me in my entire life. I wanted to remember it all, every little bit. Afraid my voice would break, all I could whisper was, "Thank you."

Though I could barely hear my own words, he did. "Your welcome. But remember, just in case things don't work out, doesn't mean you have to live with regret for the rest of your life, too. I know you've made some mistakes, but anyone who can't forgive you once you've apologized and explained your 'situation' isn't worth your time." my dad knew all about my panic attacks, and that they're the reason why I left in the first place, hence him referring to a 'situation'.

I grinned at him, "That's something I'll keep in mind."

He smiled back. "Good."

"Dad?" he looked at me, asking me to continue with his eyes. "Thanks a lot. For, well, everything." I couldn't see it, but I just knew I was blushing.

He chuckled under his breath. "You're welcome, kiddo."

The rest of the way home was quiet, he never did have much to say, and he had gotten it all out before. I spent the rest of the trip imagining how I was going to work this out. I wanted all of them to be completely surprised by me making an appearance; but at the same time, I didn't want to show up at their house, fling open the door, and scream "Surprise!" only to find that Edward wasn't even there.

Actually, now that I think about it, I really wanted it to be just Edward and I when I got back. Anyone else in the room would put a little strain on things, as we would have to acknowledge them, and there where some really private and hurtful things that we needed to work out together. Together, and alone.

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way home, because I woke with a jolt when the car came to a stop. I didn't even have to look outside to know it was nighttime, even the interior of the car was darker than usual.

My eyes took a little time to adjust to even the minute light outside, and I eventually shrugged off my sleepiness - though only slightly - and trudged into the house alongside my dad.

"Your room is just like you left it. Didn't touch a thing, swear."

I grinned lazily at him. "Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"Maybe because we have." he teased back. He kept his grip on my bags, and went upstairs with them. I followed suit, more than willing to get to my bed.

We said our goodnights, and he left me there, clearly seeing how spent I was. I finally allowed my eyelids to close once I heard the thud of the door being closed.

Too exhausted to do anything else, I ended up falling asleep, fully clothed, on top of my bed.

XxXxXxX

I woke up the next morning - or, I should say, afternoon - feeling very relaxed and comfortable. That is, until I remembered what I had to do later on in the day.

I glanced at the clock - one thirty. I usually don't sleep that much, but the last few days had been extremely draining, physically and emotionally. I looked outside; Charlie's cruiser was gone, so he must be at work. I walked to the bathroom, and took a long shower, only getting out when the water ran cold. I wrapped my hair and my body in towels, and ran back to my room, dropping my clothes from yesterday in the hamper on my way.

I brushed out my dripping hair, toweling it furiously. I went to my closet, and pulled out a white button-down and some jeans. I quickly blow dried my hair, and yanked a brush through it one more time. There, I was dressed and presentable. Only one more thing to do: figure out where I could find Edward.

I decided the best way to do that was to just text him and see where he was. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted _What r u doing?_ and sent it. I had to wait a few minutes before I got my answer but he finally answered. _Nothing, walking around First Beach. Why?_

First Beach, it wasn't too far away. _No reason, just wondering. I'm pretty bored._ I threw on some black Converse, grabbed a blue jacket, and headed out the door.

I had just started my truck when my phone vibrated in my pocket. _Oh, sorry to hear that._ I quickly texted my reply, _Yeah, but I'll figure out something to do soon. See ya._ I didn't have to wait for a reply this time. _Bye, Bella._

It took me about twenty minutes to get to First Beach. I was going about fifty miles an hour, and I wasn't hurrying to get there. I needed a little time to figure out what to say when I got there, first. All too soon, though, I was pulling into First Beach parking lot.

I was disappointed, though, to find it pouring down rain. It had been giving out a steady drizzle on the way over here, but nothing like this. I immediately went into panic mode. He wouldn't stay here in this, no sensible human being would. I didn't want to ask him again where he was, he might get suspicious. What if he was at his house? That would be just _perfect_ for being able to talk to him alone. Not.

Forgetting my jacket altogether, I flung open my door and ran out into the rain. I went as fast as my legs could carry me to the other end of the beach, and didn't see a single person the entire way.

I only stopped when I was panting and gasping for air, and my legs where weak and trembling. I was almost afraid they might give out on me, but they held up. I rested for just a minute, bracing my hands on my knees and trying to slow my breathing.

I knew of some caves in the side of the cliffs, and decided to check there to see if he might be waiting for the storm to lift inside of one. I checked every one, and found nothing.

Being inside the caves brought back some old memories, ones I hoped I would never forget.

"_Keep your eyes closed, Bella. No peeking." Edward's musical voice said to me from behind. I had a black blindfold wrapped twice around my head, and not a hint of light could find my eyes through the fabric._

"_I already said I wouldn't, how many times do you have to hear it?" I teased. It was true, he had warned me about peeking at least fifteen times since he had showed up at my door this morning with the words "I want to show you something."_

"_Just making sure, love." I could hear the smile in his voice._

_We had driven for about fifteen minutes in his Volvo, and I had stepped out onto squishy sand. I could hear the swells coming onto a beach, and the distant cries of a few seagulls, so I figured we where at First Beach._

_We had been walking for about ten minutes so far, and I was getting pretty impatient. I never liked surprises, and the suspense was killing me._

"_How much longer?" I asked impatiently._

_He laughed softly. "We're almost there, promise." I sighed, I would just have to wait it out._

_Three minutes later, he stopped me. "We're here, Bella." He took the blindfold off me, and I had to blink a few times before my eyes could adjust. When I could see properly again, I took a long look in front of me, and gasped._

"_Edward, it's beautiful." There was a cave, nearly hidden from the shadows coming from above it, in one of the cliffs of First Beach. Inside there was a blanket spread out on the ground, and lunch spread out on top of it. Candles where spread out all around the cave, unlit, but a white color that stood out against the darkness of the cave._

"_You like it?" he asked._

"_I love it." I breathed. I was flattered that he would work so hard to make this for me._

"_Well, I can't take all the credit. Alice helped."_

_I grinned. "Of course she did. Isn't it an unspoken rule that nothing romantic goes on in the Cullen household without Alice being a part of it?"_

_He laughed. "Yes, I think it is."_

_He led me into the cave, going around and lighting all the candles with a lighter he pulled out of his back pocket._

_He came back to me where I was standing, looking around the cave in wonder. "I've been wanting to show you this for a long time, I just wanted to wait for the right time."_

"_For the record, I don't think you could've picked a better time."_

_One half of his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile. "Thank you."_

"_No, thank you. This is wonderful, I love it."_

"_I'm glad you like it." He gently leaned into me and kissed me. "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, too, Edward."_

_He leaned in to kiss me again. Just before he did, though, he whispered, "Forever, I promise."_

What happened to us? To that loving couple that wanted nothing more in the world than to be together, that refused to let anyone come between them? They where still here, but one of them had just made a mistake on a split-second decision. And she was going to do whatever it takes to set it right.

Once I had gone through all the caves, I went back around First Beach. I got about half way through before I had to be honest with myself. He wasn't here, he had probably left as soon as it started raining. I was looking desperately for someone who wasn't here.

I just stood there, facing the ocean. What was I going to do now? I had absolutely no idea. I cradled my head in my hands. I had really screwed up this time, and my mistake wasn't going to be easy to fix.

Silently, I began to cry. My tears mixing with the rain running down my face and sobs silently racking my body. "Edward." I whispered to the storm.

From behind me, a musical voice that I knew so well murmured, "Bella."

* * *

**Merry Christmas, or whatever you might celebrate! I really wanted to get this to you before Christmas, and I'm happy to say I made it! Just barely, though, it's 9:20 on Christmas Eve. Once again, I'm adding little song parts to the beginning of all my chapters, and I need help with some of my chapters. Song suggestions, whether they're given by review or by PM, are greatly appreciated.**

**By the way, for those of you who don't know, braces are not only painful but annoying. You can't chew. Anything.**

**Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! ~OnlyVampiresCanLoveForever**


	25. The Last Moments

**Hey, I'm back again!**

**And I can say, with all honesty, that the reason I took so long to update is because . . . . I forgot.**

**We where talking about annoying authors and how they take what seems like a year to update at lunch the other day, and right after I finished a rant, one of my friends turned to me and said, "By the way, when are **_**you**_** going to update?" I literally had a forehead-slapping moment of, "Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot!" Yeah, it wasn't fun.**

**Just out of curiosity, could some of you leave a review of the weirdest place you've ever burned yourself with a hairstyling device? I was straightening my hair the other day, and I accidentally burned myself on the bottom of my arm, right next to my armpit. Now every time I move my left arm, it hurts. Huh.**

**PM's would be nice, but for this, I think reviews are better. Then again, reviews are nice anyway!**

**Long-overdue disclaimer: I own NO part of the Twilight world! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be having lunch with Robert Pattinson to 'make sure he fully understands his role'. Enough said.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I sighed internally, I missed my family. And, in a way that either side of my biological family never was, they really where my family. They where the ones I'd go to with my most complicated problem; the ones I would tell my most private fear, without worrying about them telling the whole world. The only people in the universe I knew I could trust with anything; isn't that what 'family' is? In my opinion, absolutely._

_I just stood there, facing the ocean. What was I going to do now? I had absolutely no idea. I cradled my head in my hands. I had really screwed up this time, and my mistake wasn't going to be easy to fix._

_Silently, I began to cry. My tears mixing with the rain running down my face and sobs silently racking my body. "Edward." I whispered to the storm._

_From behind me, a musical voice that I knew so well murmured, "Bella."_

* * *

I spun around, my wet hair flinging into my face and stinging my eyes. I hurried to brush it out of my face. "Edward." I breathed. I swallowed hard.

His eyes where big as he took in my soaked, panting figure. "Bella, wha . . . . . what are you doing here? You . . . you're supposed to be in Phoenix right now. You where getting your space . . . . I thought that's what you wanted. Why would you come back?" the rain was dripping down him now, too, and we both looked like we just stepped out of a shower fully-clothed. As if to back up my thought, it somehow started to pour down harder.

"I, um, well, I . . . . . . I need to talk to you. Right now. I-I just . . . I have some things I need to tell you, and I don't think you're going to believe me, and I just want you to promise me something."

"Okay," he said, bewildered, "okay, what do I need to promise?"

"Promise me that, no matter what I say, you'll listen to me until I'm done. And I mean _really_ listen to me. Some people think this gets a little confusing, and I need your full attention."

"All right, I promise. Now, what exactly did you fly three thousand miles to tell me?" His eyes where still wide, and his expression was guarded, and questioning my sanity. I realized then, that he thought I had came all this way just to ask for something back, or something along those lines. That he honestly believed me, and he honestly thought there was no way I could love him anymore. The thought made me sad, knowing what I had put him through.

"Um, okay, just let me start at the beginning. So, you see, my family and I, we're not . . . . . mentally that well." His eyes got even wider, and I realized what I had just implied. "No, no! Not like that. We're not psychos or anything like that, if you're thinking I dream of being an axe murderer. It's just that . . . on my mother's side, my family has a tendency to have severe anxiety at completely random times in our lives. As in . . . I could be completely happy in my life, and all the sudden I'll be on the verge of a panic attack over the tiniest little thing. And, well, I guess I got scared."

"Scared? Of what? If you're scared of Pete, I promise, I won't let him hurt you! But, if you are, I don't really thing moving will deter him that much."

"No, not of Pete. Of you."

His eyes widened again. "What? Bella, I would never hurt you! You know that! What are you even talking about? There is nothing in this world that could make me intentionally hurt you."

"I know. I'm not scared of you physically. Not at all. What I mean is. . . . . If you left, it would kill me. Litterally, just kill me. No one else can do that to me. Not my mom, or my dad, or my friends . . . . If something where to happen to you, I don't know how I would go on. How I would keep from just curling into a ball and never moving again. That scares me, because I know that there is a very real possibility that something will happen to you. Not a very big possibility, but still. . . . . . But then, I realized, just because I was in Phoenix doesn't mean it would hurt me any less if something happened to you. Only then it would be worse, because I would have to live - well, not really live - with the guilt of knowing that instead of being together at the end, we would've been apart, and it would've been all my fault. Not to mention the guilt of knowing you died thinking that I didn't love you anymore - which was a complete lie, by the way. I couldn't take that, not even the thought. I had to come back and set the record straight. Edward, even if you don't want me anymore, which I will understand, I need you to know: I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. I missed you the entire time I was away. I chose to go to Phoenix because I have a lot of friends there, and I thought I could spend some time with them. But I ended up being absolutely no fun, because I couldn't thinking about how much Alice would be practically bathing in the girly sleepover vibe, or how you would roll your eyes as she talked about it non-stop on the way home." I had to stop for a breath. He looked surprised, and I wondered if he could tell through the rain that I was crying. "I missed you, I need you, and I love you. I'm sorry."

I thought he was going to ask me about my mental problems, or the fact that I had absolutely no fun at all on my trip, but he picked out a different set of words.

"What do you mean, 'even if I don't love you anymore'? Bella, what is _wrong_ with you? Of course I love you. I promised you I would love you for all eternity, and that's the easiest promise I've ever made. Because, _Bella_," he grabbed the tops of my arms gently and shook me slightly, "I couldn't break my promise if I wanted to. I love you, and I couldn't stop thinking of you, either. Emmett threatened to have me committed, but I don't really think that would've helped. You're everything to me, Bella. You _are_ my life now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, all you have to do is ask." He pulled me to his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder, and breathed in the smell of him. It was spicy, with mint, and almost resembled Axe, but it was nothing I'd ever smelled before, that I was sure of.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"I know. It's okay, Bella, it's going to be okay." was all he said.

Suddenly, I think he finally realized we where standing outside, in no jackets and light shirts, in the torrential downpour. At least it was only cold and not freezing. "Come on, I need to get you indoors. It's getting pretty bad out here." As if to back him up, lightning flashed in the distance, and thunder followed soon after. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, and used as much of his back as possible to shield my hunched over body as we half-ran-half-walked back to his car.

Once we where back to the familiar Volvo, he opened my door for me, made sure I was in all the way, and shut it for me before running back to his side and climbing in. As I adjusted my seatbelt, he fiddled with the controls until heat started blasting through the vents at full speed.

"Oh!" I said suddenly.

"What?" His head snapped up to look at me.

"I just remembered: I don't need a ride, I drove here by myself." Even I could hear the disappointment clearly in my voice.

He shook his head. "It's way over there, on the other side of the beach, you don't need to run out in that. We can pick it up later."

"That doesn't make any sense, you could just drive me there."

"Okay, fine. How about 'I just don't want to leave you'? Is that a good enough excuse?" He smiled at me.

I grinned. "Perfect."

He put the car in reverse, and started driving. We cruised down the road and into the main streets of La Push before either one of us said anything. It was a comfortable silence, and neither one of us felt like we had to fill every second with conversation. Sometimes we liked to just be together, and nothing else.

"So, aren't you afraid of what Alice will do to you when she finds out I came back and you didn't call her first thing?"

"Terrified. She'll probably stab me with something. It's worth it, though. If she knew, she'd keep you all to herself."

"You are in _so much trouble_." He grinned at me, and I laughed.

"I know."

Soon, though, the pouring rain outside became too torrential, and we had to pull over because even Edward couldn't see through it anymore. The windshield wipers where going as fast as they could, but it still looked like a river was pouring over the car. He turned them off after we stopped, and if I had thought I couldn't make sense of the outside world through the rain before, it was nothing like it was now. Water streamed down in massive currents, and I half expected to see fish swimming around on the ground. In my entire life, I've _never _seen it rain so hard. Lightning flashed in the distance, and thunder cracked soon after.

"Climb in the back with me."

I just looked at him. "What?"

"I can't really hold you with the console between us. Will you lay in the back with me?"

"Yeah." I flipped up my armrest, and climbed over the console to sit in the seat behind Edward's. He did the same, and sat in the seat behind mine. He pulled me to him, and I rested my head on his neck. He tucked my head under his chin, and wrapped his arms around me. We spent several minutes like that, with him rocking us gently back and forth and the only sound being our breathing and the rain tapping on the metal roof of the car and the pavement outside.

"I love you." he murmured. He put one hand on the small of my back, the other on the back of my head, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

Combine the pouring rain with the almost incessant thunder and lightning, and I thought for sure any cell phone tower within a twenty mile radius was knocked out. Which is why I was so shocked when my cell phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Ignore it." Edward mumbled against my hair.

"I am."

The phone started to ring again, shrill and demanding. Once again, I ignored it. A few moments later, just enough time for someone to press redial, and it rang again. I took it out of my pocket and threw it in the driver's seat. It rang a fourth time, and Edward groaned into my hair. "Just ignore it, they'll have to get bored sometime." I told him.

It rang a fifth and sixth time, and the seventh time whoever it was called, it groaned in frustration and grabbed the phone. Really, what could be _that_ important right now? Nothing I could think of. I had my finger on the 'off' button, ready to push it, when I saw who had been calling me. The name _Jacob_ was flashing on the screen. I froze. Whatever he was calling me for, and so persistently, had to be big. And I was scared to find out what it was. In the time it took me to unfreeze, the ringing had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know."

"Who-" But I held up a finger to stop him. I knew what was coming next.

And, sure enough, within three seconds after I shushed him, the phone started to ring again. I took a deep breath, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella! _Finally_! What, do you think I press the buttons on my phone for fun? For my _enjoyment_? Where the hell have you been? Did you _throw a party_ during the time I was calling you? Because I almost turned _thirty-four_! Do you even _understand_ the idea of your phone ringing? Let me explain to you, Bella, when your phone makes that dinging sound, it's time to pick it up! Bella? Are you even _there_ anymore? _Bella!_"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm here."

"Good, because I don't have nearly as much fun when I'm _listening to a dial tone_! Seriously, _what_ in the _world_ where you _doing_ all that time, Bella?"

"I was ignoring my phone, and I'll do it as much as I like! Now, you tell me, what was so important that you had to call me eight times in a row?"

"Oh, yeah. That. . . Right."

"Jacob, I'm waiting."

He took a deep breath. "Bella, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Pete, Bella, Pete! . . . It's time."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Right when she thinks Pete's gone for good, here he comes again!**

**Now, I'm sorry to say that this story will, in fact be ending soon. I'll be lucky if I can stretch the ending out long enough to make this a thirty chapter story. But most likely it'll only have twenty-seven. **

**I'm starting on the next chapter soon, but it'll give me extra drive if during that time, I can get up to eighty reviews on this story! Only six more to go, people, come on! (Chapters eighteen and nineteen have none!)**

**I actually got this chapter done a week ago, but FanFiction was having problems, and wouldn't let me post it. And since then, I've forgotten about it again. But it's here now!**


	26. Trust

**Okay, now for the real drama! I'm so excited, because everything in this story so far has just been working up to this!**

**Prepare yourselves for the biggest cliffhanger of this story (in the next chapter)!**

**One more thing: I've been looking over some of my past work, and I have to say I'm not entirely happy with the way I wrote this story. I let myself get so pressured into getting the chapters to you quickly, that I was actually failing to give my best work. I don't work as well as possible under pressure. I give good work, but it's never quite as good as it could be.**

**So, I've decided that after this story is done, I'm probably going to re-edit the entire story. The chapters need to be longer, the details more in depth, and the words need to flow more easily.**

**If I'm being completely honest with myself - which I'm not very often - when I compare the story to what it could have been to what it is, I'm extremely disappointed in myself, and almost ashamed.**

**Make this chapter last, read it really slow. It'll probably be one or two weeks before I get the next one up, mainly because it's going to be the most dramatic, heart pounding, suspense filled chapter **_**ever**_**. I'm probably just over exaggerating it, but start preparing yourselves now, cause it's gonna be good.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_What do you mean, 'even if I don't love you anymore'? Bella, what is wrong with you? Of course I love you. I promised you I would love you for all eternity, and that's the easiest promise I've ever made."_

"_I'm sorry." I whispered again._

"_I know. It's okay, Bella, it's going to be okay." was all he said._

"_Jacob, I'm waiting."_

_He took a deep breath. "Bella, it's time."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_Pete, Bella, Pete! . . . It's time."_

* * *

I froze, and the phone slipped out from my trembling fingers. The phone landed with a thud on the carpeted floor of the Volvo, and I could vaguely hear Jacob yelling at me through it. But I didn't care, it didn't matter.

Edward was talking to me, I knew. Murmuring things to me in a comforting tone. My mind floundered around somewhere inside my body, trapped. I felt Edward's cool hands wrapping around the tops of my arms, and shaking me gently. With eyes that would not move I saw him pick up the phone, say something to Jacob, and end the call. But I didn't care, it didn't matter.

What mattered was that everything was ready, it was time for me to go to La Push and play bait for a little while, and I wasn't ready. Sure, I had agreed to a plan against Pete in a second's notice, but I thought I'd have more time. I had counted on months, possibly even years, and they had given me weeks. It was dangerous, I knew. He was insane, and there was always the possibility I wouldn't come back. I just made things right with Edward, and I hadn't even seen the Cullens yet. What if this was it for me? What if I was taking my last breaths right now? What if I was wasting the last moments I might have to see Edward's face, to memorize it for when it might not be there anymore, by floundering around in my head? What if?

Edward, poor Edward. I knew it would just destroy him if anything happened to me. Who would be there to pick up the pieces? Who would he have? Who would comfort him? His family would try, but who would it be that he would really let in? Even though it was me with the high chance of dying, I worried for him.

More than anything, I was mad at myself. I had wasted what was possibly the last time I would have with him. I had planned to live every second with him as if it where my last, to make the most of our time, but somewhere during the time I was planning for it, our time had run out.

I snapped back to reality when Edward kissed my forehead. I knew that, no matter what it took, I was going to come back to him. There was no way I was going to let _Pete_ finish me off, not after everything we've been through. But the feeling in my stomach told me otherwise.

I stared him straight in the eyes, and he looked relieved to see I was alert. "Bella, what happened?" he asked, emphasizing the last two words.

I gulped loudly. "Remember when we had that fight about me being bait while Jacob and some of his friends catch Pete?" He nodded slowly. "Well, they're ready. I . . . I have to go."

He searched my face for a moment, and I wasn't sure what he saw there. "You're not ready." he said simply, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. His mouth set itself in a grim, worried line.

"Yes, I am." I said, hoping I sounded half as sure and determined as I tried to.

"No, you're not; and you can't go into something like this in that state of mind. You're not ready."

"I _have_ a to be."

"No, Bella, you _don't _have to be. Don't you understand? This isn't a game, Bella. People get killed in situations like this. You're so set on getting back at him, to prove to the both of you that you're worth something, that you're not just a damsel in distress, that you _can_ stand up for yourself, and I _get_ that, Bella, I really do.

"But, please, just remember, this isn't just a matter of pride here that's at stake. I know what he's not afraid to do to you Bella, and I know that, as bad as it was, it's not the worst he could do. I want you to understand, Bella, that any hold he had on you _ended_ a long time ago. That part of your life is _done._ You're not in his control anymore, and no one will ever control you again. And if you don't want to be apart of this - if you're scared and just doing this out of a sense of duty - then you don't have to be a part of this. If you're going to do this, you need to do it for _you_, and not for anyone other than you. If nothing else, remember that if you want to, you can walk away _right now_ and never look back. And not a single person will judge you for it."

"Edward," I floundered around in my head for a moment, desperately trying to find the words to make him understand. "I can't walk away. If I just give up, just lit it go, it's like I'm letting him win. And I've come to damn far to let him win now. So, I'm _not_ going to give up. I'm going to fight him with everything I have, and, for once, _I'm_ going to be the one who ends up on top. You're right, I _do_ feel like there's something I have to prove, but not to him. To _me._ Every time he pushed me down, or told me what to do, or hit me, he was forcing me to admit he was dominate. Don't you get it? That's what it's all about. This whole business of abuse, it's all about control. It's all about him being in charge, and feeling the sick rush or whatever he gets out of it. As long as I will be his obedient little doll, everything's fine in his perfect little world. He gets off on that or something. And for me to turn the tables, to be able to make _him_ feel tiny, to make _him_ feel defenseless, that's the ultimate revenge.

"And you're wrong about one other thing, Edward. Even if I do walk away, it won't _go_ away. Do you know that I still look over my shoulder, because I think someone's constantly watching me? Do you know I still lie awake at night, shaking because I'm so scared that he'll come after me? Do you know about the _unbearable _paranoia that I still feel every single day of my life, because I know that he's _still out there_? I think that - if I can help in some way, if I can be apart of this . . . this conspiracy against him, if I can know that he feels what_ I_ felt - I can finally finish healing after all that he did to me. I think that if I do this, I won't have to hurt anymore. So you see, Edward, I _am _doing this for me."

He didn't answer me for a few minutes, just let out a long, exasperated sigh, and stared up at the ceiling of the car, as if calling on the heavens for guidance. Finally, he looked at me. "Okay, Bella, I trust you. Just do me a favor, please? For the sake of my sanity?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll do anything you have to to come back to me. _Anything._ Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

He smiled then, and I knew we where coming to an important understanding in our relationship; and I knew that if we where ever going to make it in the long run, it was an understanding that would have to be made now or never. He nodded slowly, deliberately, weighing his thoughts. "Okay," he said, "I trust you."

* * *

I knew for sure that he trusted me now, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"You'll call me _as soon _as it's over, right?"

"Yeah, promise." He took a hand off the wheel to run it roughly through his hair. "If you go bald before you're twenty, I'm breaking up with you." He responded with silence. I had been trying to lighten the mood since we left La Push, but so far nothing could stop his fretting. If he didn't stop soon, he was going to work himself into a frenzy. Not that I wasn't concerned myself. I had no idea what awaited us at the abandoned warehouse Jacob had asked us to meet him at, only that I had a part I needed to play in what was going to happen. It was more than a little daunting.

I did find it funny, though, that Jacob had chosen an abandoned warehouse as the setting for whatever was going to take place. It was just so B-Grade horror flick. I was just hoping that it didn't turn out to be as gory as one.

* * *

By the time we reached the warehouse on the other side of town the sun was just getting ready to set, but we could still clearly see the warehouse. It was rickety, with some boards missing here and there, and the concrete walls cracking pretty badly. It looked pretty unstable, and it did nothing to inspire Edward's confidence.

"Are you sure _here_ was the best place for this? That thing looks like it'll crumble the second you step inside." His face was drawn, and worried.

Despite Edward's angry tone, Jacob nodded respectfully, and the rest of the boys - it looked like all of the boys from Pete's old group where here - stood silently, their expressions mirroring Edward's. "This is the best place. This is the only place. The only one big enough, and with enough rooms."

"And why, exactly, do we need a lot of rooms?" I asked. I looked over at Edward, and he had on the same expression of unsure curiosity as me.

Jacob looked over at me, shook his head almost disbelievingly, and smiled slightly, "Okay, Bella, here's the plan."

* * *

**Took FOREVER, I know! I hope it was worth it, though, because I tried _really_ hard on this one. I wanted to get it done a lot sooner than I did, but I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter . . . I knew where I wanted it to start and where I wanted it to end, but that's about it. I think it turned out pretty good, right?**

**Reviews make perfect back-to-school presents!**

**Seriously, though, even if it's just to tell me how I'm a horrible person with a black soul for not updating enough, REVIEW!**


	27. Telepathy

**Okay, don't kill me! I know I took forever to get this thing up, but in my defense, I originally wrote this out on my iPod, until it crashed and I lost everything. Then I had to retype the whole thing, and I spent hours remembering everything, believe me! And, just for you and for the first time ever, I typed this entire thing out in one night! Aren't you proud of me! No flames, please!**

**Now, on to the cliffhanger!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Despite Edward's angry tone, Jacob nodded respectfully, and the rest of the boys - it looked like all of the boys from Pete's old group where here - stood silently, their expressions mirroring Edward's. "This is the best place. This is the only place. The only one big enough, and with enough rooms."_

"_And why, exactly, do we need a lot of rooms?" I asked. I looked over at Edward, and he had on the same expression of unsure curiosity as me._

_Jacob looked over at me, shook his head almost disbelievingly, and smiled slightly, "Okay, Bella, here's the plan."_

* * *

I took a deep breath, and looked over my shoulder. All the boys - minus Edward, of course - were there, and when Embry saw me looking back, he gave me a thumbs up and a wave. Then he, along with the others, disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse. I could see them go easily. Edward's departure, however, had been another matter entirely.

_I looked up into his green eyes, and I felt my own eyes tearing up. I didn't want to leave him. I felt like a child clinging to it's mother on the first day of school, but I just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me. When he left, he would take my entire world with him, because he _was_ my entire world._

"_Bella, I'm only leaving for a little while, two hours tops, and then, when it's all over, you're going to call me, and I'm going to come and get you, and we're going to go somewhere quiet, just us, okay?"_

_I nodded in agreement, and he smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead._

"_Now, before I leave, I need you to promise me something, Bella."He looked at me, waiting for an answer._

"_Of course, what?"_

"_Promise me you'll be safe. You're my entire world, Bella, my entire being. Without you, I am nothing. Life, the world is nothing. Without you, I'm not me, because you can't have just half a heart. Promise me, Bella."_

_I nodded solemnly, "Yes, of course, I promise."_

_He kissed me, gently, though it lasted for over a minute, and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine. He searched in my eyes for something, and he looked troubled by what he saw. "Swear to me."_

"_I swear, Edward. I'll do whatever I have to to get out, if it comes to that. Just trust me." He wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. "I do," he said, "As my promise to you, I do and I will, forever."_

I looked out into the fading sky, and wished for the hundredth time that he was here to do this with me. But he was already gone, he had left fifteen minutes before and was heading in the opposite direction Pete would be coming from. I wanted him to be with me, but at the same time I knew that it was good he was gone. I couldn't depend on others - even Edward - for everything. This was something I had to do on my own. Not because I had something to prove to myself, although that was why I was helping with this at all, but because I knew that if I didn't do this now, didn't do this all by myself, I would spend forever regretting it. It wasn't even a pride thing, it was just . . . something I knew deep, deep down in me. I couldn't explain the feeling, but I just knew it was right.

All right, enough procrastinating. Time to get down to business. I took out my phone and dialed the number I had promised myself my fingers would never type again. Holding the phone to my ear, I counted two rings, and then a voice sounded on the other end. "Um, hey? Who is this?" Even with uncertainty in his voice, he managed to sound angry and menacing.

"Baby? This is Bella." I tried to make my voice sound soft and fragile, which wasn't hard, considering it was already shaking just from hearing his.

"Bella? That really you? Well, what do you want?" What a leer. What a stupid, disgusting leer. My skin crawled, and I had the urge to bolt. My bodily reaction was just as if he had breathed the words down my neck. My flesh prickled with goose bumps.

I took a inaudible deep breath, here comes the hard part. "I want you back, baby. Bad. I was stupid, so stupid. I couldn't see all that you did for me. Please, please take me back! If not, at least just meet me someplace."

He chuckled, "Alright, I think I can do that. Where?"

"At that warehouse just outside of Forks? The one you said you and Paul used to play at when you were kids? Yeah, right there. I'm already here, and I'll be waiting for you." I hung up then, abruptly. I knew what kind of person he was, and he would never turn down an opportunity like this. Plus, I had just made him even madder by hanging up on him, and he would just get here that much sooner.

Sure enough, he pulled up about ten minutes later. It was nightfall by now, and he was blind when he got out of his truck. I was standing in the shadow of the doorframe to the warehouse so that even when his eyes adjusted he wouldn't be able to see me.

Even though it had been months since I had last seen him, even though I had been through so much during that time, even though I had the love of Edward, and all the strength and courage that came along with that . . . when he stepped out of that car, when all five feet nine inches of him stepped out of that car, I felt so small. So pathetic. So weak. Even though I knew he couldn't see me, even though I knew that I had the advantage here in every way, I felt my body going into full panic mode just from his presence. My blood ran cold, numbing my limbs and causing my fingers and toes to grow thick and useless. All the heat in my body seemed to rush up to my head, where it concentrated into a ball of fire. I felt lightheaded, dizzy, and I felt like the world was tilting around me, even though I wasn't moving. No, I was standing so still, I don't think I could have been told apart from a statue.

Suddenly, something rustled around beside me, but the sound was so small I knew it wasn't an animal worth worrying about. There was something else to worry about now.

"Bella? That you, baby?" he called into the darkness. He was searching through the night for me, swiveling his head around this way and that in the general direction of where I was, causing my panic to increase. My head was so hot that I thought for sure it must literally, truly, be on fire, not just metaphorically anymore. I just stood there, and had a panic attack.

He, though, was oblivious. "Bella," he said again, now sounding unsure, "you there?" He began to back away from the warehouse, and I snapped out of it and remembered that I had a mission here. If he left, everything we'd done so far would be ruined.

"I'm right here, don't go anywhere. Just follow the sound of my voice, baby, I'll lead you." I tried to make my voice sound alluring, comforting even, and I must have done a pretty good job, because I saw him smile in the darkness.

He began to take tentative steps towards me, so I said, "You're doing great, just keep coming this way." and he began to pick up the pace. I backed farther into the warehouse, and took the hallway to my left. When I heard his footsteps behind me, I began to speed walk, trying to be fast and quiet at the same time.

It was hard, his steps kept picking up, and then I'd pick up mine in response, and they'd just get louder. Twice I had to remind myself to slow down because I was sure he would be able to hear them. Eventually I just gave up, it was okay if he could _hear_ my feet, as long as he couldn't _follow_ them.

All the time, I was talking to him off and on, and only whenever he called out for me. I guess he couldn't be sure if I was still in front of him or not, which was always good.

We were getting deeper and deeper into the warehouse, and I tried to keep repeating the instructions Jacob had given me in the back of my mind. To keep myself calm, whenever we would come to a turnoff or a room, I would ask myself in my head where to go, and it helped a little.

Soon we were about where we needed to be, and as we headed into the belly of the warehouse, Pete's calls for me were getting more frequent, and more impatient. It was hard to concentrate on where I was going and what he was saying at the same time, so most of the time I just gave him vague, unsatisfying answers.

Finally, the door to the room we needed to be in came into view, and it was just down the hall. Then, I stumbled. Pete heard, and his hand jerked out to grab me. "There you are," he sneered, "I've had enough of this little 'maze' crap. Do you hear me? _Enough!_"

I knew I had to do something, so, calling on all of the strength I had in my entire body, I pulled my arm away from him. It hurt, and I stumbled back and hit the concrete wall, but it worked. Then I ran to the door, screaming to let them know that I was there, and that I was in trouble in case I didn't make it.

I flung open the door, hearing it smack and vibrate against the wall. But I didn't move, I just stood there, because this room was empty. Was this a joke? Did they pretend to hate Pete, just to get me in this position, and so that he could get revenge on me? Suddenly, every move they had made since they started helping me seemed suspicious, every word they said had the potential to be a lie, and I had never felt more betrayed in my entire life.

But I couldn't dwell on that for long. Pete was thundering behind me, running into the room I had come into. There was no escape, so I jumped into the room all of the way, just so he couldn't knock me down with a running start. The floors were concrete, too, and there was debris everywhere.

Wildly, he looked around the room, and since we weren't that far apart now, he could see me in the darkness. "You bitch!" he screamed. "You pathetic, lying, worthless little whore! You bitch! You lead me on this little chase, telling me you want to get back together, but you don't, do you? You just wanted to play with me!"

"Oh, like you don't know all about it!" I screamed back at him. He was going to kill me anyway, I just knew it, deep down inside me. Maybe if I made him mad enough he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing it quickly. "You had Jacob and Embry and Paul and all the rest of the guys that I trusted - and I really, really trusted them - make up this whole elaborate little ruse about wanting to get rid of you, and then when your plan works, when you have everything you set out to get, and it's all over, you have the _nerve_ to stand there and say it's all _my_ fault? How dare you!"

He seemed shocked for a moment, and I wondered what I'd said right. "Wait, my boys are behind this? _My_ boys? They just turned their backs on my like that? What . . ." And then he began to stare at something over my shoulder.

I was distracted by what he said. He honestly didn't know, so that means . . . they really were trying to help me. I felt ashamed for ever doubting them, and guilt washed over me. And now, not only did I doubt them, but I exposed them. Maybe, if I hadn't opened my big mouth, Pete would just finish with me and they could finish him by themselves. Now he knew, now he would be ready. He would be able to defend himself against them, and even if they did get him, it wouldn't be with out a casualty or two on their side.

Then I thought of Edward. Loving, caring Edward who was probably losing his mind with worry right now. Amazing, wonderful Edward who I knew I would never see again. Dammit, I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. I would never feel him hold me again, never again smell him when he wakes up in the morning and he's without his cologne or aftershave so he smells like nothing but an Edward, never again get to think about how that's the best smell in the world. I wouldn't do all of the things that I wanted to do with him, get married, see the world, have tiny babies that looked just like him. . . I hoped he moved on from me, and I hoped that he knew that I wanted that for him. After all, what kind of a love is it if you don't want the absolute best for the other person? I wondered who he would end up marrying, and I hoped she was perfect. I hoped she was pretty, and smart, and kind, and generous, and funny, and everything else that I'm not. I hoped she was exactly what he deserved, but most of all, I hoped she was exactly what he always wanted, no matter what that might be.

Edward was it for me though, and not just because my life was over. Because he was my other half, my one perfect soul mate. Some say that if they really are your meant to be, you can send them telepathic messages. Not like you're actually speaking to their mind, of course, but like they can get the general feel of what your thinking, how you're feeling, if you're in trouble. I hoped that was true, and I hoped Edward got everything I had just thought.

I was snapped back to reality when Pete stopped looking over my shoulder and began to look straight at me, with the most hostile furry I had ever seen shining in his eyes. "You," he spit, "this is all_ your_ fault! You're going to pay for this!"

His hands, his entire frame, was trembling violently, but he managed to backhand me hard across the face. I went down immediately, but quickly scrambled to my feet. I tried to get as far away from him as possible in the cramped space. Maybe if I got into a dark corner where he couldn't see me, I could slip out the door without him noticing that either. It was a long shot, and extremely long shot, but it was the only shot I had at this point.

It didn't work. As soon as I was on my feet, Pete had a glass bottle that had apparently once held whisky, and he threw it at me. I jumped back, and it hit the concrete at my feet. He yelled out in rage. He grabbed some random metal thing off the ground and threw that at me next. That hit me right in the stomach, and I went down again. I pushed the metal thing off me, and got back up.

"You think this is a game? You think this is _funny_? Did you enjoy this? Did you get your kicks off of it? Huh, did ya?"

"I know why you're so mad. I know exactly why you're so mad. You're mad at me because I'm the only one who wouldn't go down without a fight, I'm the only one who showed you that you can't break me, that every time you push me down I'm just going to get right back up again. You're mad because I'm the only one who dumped your sorry ass before you could_ kill_ me!"

I had expected him to explode, completely and totally, at my outburst, but he surprised me by just smiling. It was a sick kind of smile, though. "And look how far it got you."

He pulled a gun I hadn't seen out of the waistband of his pants, and stroked the gleaming black metal appreciatively. "Say 'goodnight,' Bella." He pointed it at me, and for the first time in my life I knew exactly how it felt to stare down the barrel of a gun.

Futilely, I took a step back, and ended up tripping and falling backwards. My head cracked against something hard and sharp, and my world exploded in pain.

Through the growing haze, I heard a shot rang out. But it was so very far away, and I was so very far into the widening black tunnel that was swallowing me, so I didn't worry about it. I was sinking into the land of nothing, of no one, and somewhere, from the end of the tunnel, I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name.

_I love you, Edward. . ._


	28. Midnight

**Oh, how goodbyes are always bittersweet. This is the last chapter, but be on the lookout for an epilogue before Christmas!**

**It's weird saying goodbye, since this story has been a part of my life for almost a year now. I feel like I'm leaving a piece of me here with it, but all good things have to come to an end. I'm probably going to cry during the epilogue even worst than I cried when I was writing this.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you, and I hope that this brightens your day even more. And if anyone tramples you to get to a sale on Black Friday, it's probably me. XD**

**And so, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_He kissed me, gently, though it lasted for over a minute, and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine. He searched in my eyes for something, and he looked troubled by what he saw. "Swear to me."_

"_I swear, Edward. I'll do whatever I have to to get out, if it comes to that. Just trust me." He wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. "I do," he said, "As my promise to you, I do and I will, forever."_

* * *

_Through the growing haze, I heard a shot rang out. But it was so very far away, and I was so very far into the widening black tunnel that was swallowing me, so I didn't worry about it. I was sinking into the land of nothing, of no one, and somewhere, from the end of the tunnel, I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name._

_I love you, Edward. . ._

* * *

I had no idea of were I was, no idea of what time it might be. I was simply floating into the darkness, the big, black abyss that swallowed me, engulfed me, but never seemed to have an end. It was the strangest place to be. I looked down, only to see nothing. Endless, endless nothing. I raised my hand in front of my face, _felt_ myself raising my hand, but when I looked, there was no hand to be seen. I tried crossing my legs and arms, to touch them together, but every time I did they flew right through each other. I couldn't even feel the gust of air I knew I must have produced. In the beginning, I was terrified. Why couldn't I feel anything? _Remember_ anything? I panicked completely. Where was my body? Or, if it was in the right place, where was my _soul_? That last question scared me most of all, because if it was my soul that was out of place, how was I supposed to get it back where it belonged?

My memory came to me sometimes, but it was always just a flurry of random images and sounds that meant nothing to me, though I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that they must have at one point. A silver car, the inside of a cave, a white house . . . the sounds were even more confusing. Fabrics rubbing against each other as if I were embracing someone, the sound of deep breathing, a heart beat that I knew I had memorized at one point, and a laugh. Deep, and very masculine, but still somehow heart-wrenchingly beautiful. I didn't know what significance they had, but they were all I had, so I clung to them.

At the moment, though, I had better things to think about than what my memories meant. For example, what was I? Dead? Alive? Just . . . drifting? None of this made sense. I admit, I was never the most religious of people. I've went to church about a handful of times in my life, and only when I was forced my grandparents. But never have I doubted the existence of heaven and God, of Satan and hell. Then why wasn't I in or with one of them? Was it possible that all those atheists were right? I felt like I wanted to cry. Anything, even the pits of hell itself, would be better than this. I couldn't let myself get worked up about it, though, I had to stay calm.

I relaxed my body, focusing on untensing specific parts, one at a time. There was nothing I could do about it right now, but I could come back to this thought process when I had a clearer mind.

I did come back to it, time and time again. Each time, I got no further than the very first, and I was left frustrated and so confused. I had now been in here a very long time, though, of course, I couldn't be sure how long. It would be nice if there was something changing in here, something I could maybe attempt to tell the time off of, but oh well.

I was again left pondering my question. So, say this weren't the nothingness that some said happened after death. Then what? How do I get out of here? _Can _I get out of here?

That was the moment it really hit me. I might not ever get out of here. I might be stuck here _forever_. The thought was enough to send me spiraling dangerously towards an anxiety attack. There's no way out, I thought. I was feeling extremely claustrophobic, even though it was the fact that there was nothing around me that was the problem. There's no way out of here, _no way_.

The thought was enough to send me over the edge. I had been trying so hard not to panic, and I had kept perfectly calm through it all, but now I lost it. I grabbed at hair that I knew I wouldn't feel, and tried to get fistfuls of it. I kicked my legs into the air, and wished with all my might that I would feel them hit something, _anything_. I screamed, though no one heard, not even me. Defeated and depressed, I finally gave up and gave over to hapless sobs.

Then, it was as if I was sinking into a hole all over again. A new, blacker abyss greeted me happily. I didn't fight it, but I didn't run to it either. It would consume me eventually, why not just go without a fight?

I didn't drift through this hole, though, I fell. So fast and terrifying, even though I had my eyes clamped shut. I reached around my and grabbed frantically, for anything, absolutely anything, just as long as I could have the feel of _something _in my hands, and take some sort of comfort from it. Like the soft blanket that was now tickling my palm from inside my fist. Oh, God. Could it be? My other hand was splayed beside me, and it felt the softness, too. In fact, there seemed to be something heavy covering my entire mid-section and down. Not only that, but the beeping nearby told me that I could also hear again. I couldn't believe how happy basic senses that I'd taken for granted before made me now. I felt like crying.

Then, a hand covered mine, gently, the thumb stroking the back of it. I smelled the delicious scent that had missed so much, even though I couldn't remember it, and warm, sweet breath fanned across my face, "Bella? Can you hear me, sweetheart?"

"Yes," I whispered. Then I opened my eyes, and I could see him, too. After not seeing anything for who knows how long, it was a wonderful thing to wake up to.

He smiled, and his amazingly green eyes that I loved so much filled with joy. But were then touched with worry. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Now that I thought about it, I did have an unbearable pain in my head. I winced, but that only made it flare up, so I tried to stay very still as I said, "Yes, yes."

His eyes were tender, "Your head?" How did he know?

"Yes." He nodded, and swept a lock of hair out of my face so gently I barely even felt it. He pressed the green nurses button on my bed, and a voice came through, "Yes?"

"She's awake," he said, "and I think we're ready for some pain medication." The nurse's voice, bored and made unpleasant from the crackle of the intercom, hurt my head, but Edward's did nothing but sooth it.

He looked down at me, and smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're alright? You're head's the only thing that hurts, right?" I was tempted to smile at him, but the pain was so intense, I didn't know if rearranging my facial features would only make it flare more.

"Yes." I may not have been able to smile, but I tried to insert as much happiness as possible into my voice.

He smiles again and gently kissed my forehead. I noticed that in all the time he'd been here, he never once let go of my hand. I squeezed his, and he squeezed back.

A nurse came bustling in and inserted the medication into my drip. "Wait," I called to her. She turned to me with a curious look, "that won't make me fall asleep, will it?" I didn't want to go back to sleep. I had just woken up, just gotten Edward back. If I fell asleep, who was to say I would wake up again this time?

She smiled in a motherly way. "No, you might feel a little lightheaded or loopy at first, but that's extremely rare. Plus, we've been keeping you well fed." She then tapped another baggie that I hadn't noticed before.

Within minutes, the pain medication was taking effect. The pain just faded away, and I felt muscles that I hadn't known had been tense relax.

Edward noticed, "Better?" I nodded, finally able to move my head. Then something that the nurse said occurred to me.

"You had to feed me? How long was I out for?"

A cloud of worry swept over Edward's face. "Two days. You had me worried sick. I couldn't help but wonder if you would ever wake up. . . ." something he thought about seemed to upset him then, and he let the sentence trail off.

I reached up to cup his cheek in my palm. "I'm sorry I worried you so much. I was trying to wake up the whole time, but I guess I just wasn't ready." My thumb began making gentle circles on his cheek, and he smiled and leaned into it.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Bella. Don't worry, everything's going to be all right now."

I sighed, content. I wondered how many other visitors I'd gotten in the past two days, and who they were. Maybe my dad, or my mom, or Alice, or Jacob, or Embry . . . Panic sunk in then. Where were they? Did they make it out? What had Pete done to them? Had they heard the shot and known that, since I didn't have a gun or a weapon of any sort, I was the one hit? Where _had_ I been hit? Is that why I made it to the hospital in time, because they heard it and ran for help? So many questions swirled around in my head, but I started with the most important one.

"What happened to Jacob and the others?" I asked him, pleading him with my eyes to say anything but what I feared he would.

He didn't disappoint. "They're safe, and here somewhere. Most likely the caffateria, they've pretty much made that area their home these past couple of days. They made it out perfectly unscathed."

"All of them?"

He nodded, "All of them."

I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Now that I knew that, I was free to get on to the other questions wearing away at my brain. "So, what exactly happened in there after I . . . you know." I couldn't say it, couldn't put it into words. Not because I was afraid of it, not at all. But because I was afraid it would open up a floodgate of memories. Memories I didn't have time for now, I had to get some answers.

He looked at me for a moment with an unfathomable look in his eyes, and opened his mouth as if to speak. But as soon as he did, he glanced to the left and leaned back to look at something I couldn't see with the curtain half closed. He turned back to me, "I think there's someone here who's better suited to tell you that than I am." He glanced back at where he was looking before, and a figure stepped into view.

"Jacob?" I breathed. I couldn't believe it. Sure, Edward had told me he was safe, but I was so sure before that he had to be dead, that I had to see him in the flesh to really believe Edward.

"The one and only." he grinned at me. The smile touched his lips, but not his eyes.

Edward stood up then. "I'll leave you to it." He looked back at me with a lopsided grin, "Be sure to be very specific, she gets mad if she thinks you're leaving something out." I rolled my eyes at him. "You know my number if you need me." he said to Jacob. Then, noticing the panic in my eyes, he added, "But I'll be just outside the door, really." With that, he strode gracefully out of the room.

Jacob turned to me. "So, what's the big question that I was needed for?" I knew that he must already know, but was stalling. And if you've ever asked a possibly life changing question, you know that stalling is not a good sign. My panic level shot up a few thousand notches, any calm I had from Edward soothing me gone. To keep them from shaking, I wrung my hands in my lap.

"What happened after I fainted. The truth, no skimping." I was right, saying it _did_ bring up a lot of memories. Hazy and imperfect, they did nothing but irritate me, so I pushed them away and focused on here and now.

Jacob sighed, "Where to begin?" he mumbled to himself.

"The beginning is usually a good place." I offered.

He gave me a sarcastic look and went back to his thoughts. After a deep breath, and then another, he looked at me. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I didn't even have to think. "Falling down and hitting my head on something hard."

He nodded, he'd expected this. "And anything before that? Anything at all? The truth, no skimping." he said in a poor impression of me.

I scowled at him and thought hard. "I remember standing in the doorway of the warehouse, and seeing Pete pull up. I remember calling him into it, and then going down the tunnels. I must have got lost, but I was so sure I was going the right way. Then again, it was dark, and he kept getting closer and closer . . . Anyway, I opened the door into that room, and I thought about hiding, but it was too late, and the room was so small he could see me anyway. He was throwing things at me, and I fell down a lot. He pulled a gun, and then I tripped when I was stumbling backwards. That's when I hit my head, and that's all I remember."

I stared at him expectantly then, and he understood what I wanted instantly. "Well, that makes a lot of sense. We were wondering what happened in there to make you end up in that room. Guess we didn't think of lighting, did we?" He glanced sheepishly at me. "Or weapons for that matter! Sending you in there without a gun or a knife or something, a bat even! I still can't believe we were so stupid. . ."

"Don't beat yourself up, Jake. But, if you don't mind, I'm still waiting for this story."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, we were sitting in that room, crouched in just about every place there was to hide, 'cause, like you said, if he walked in and we were just standing there, he would've seen us. And we were waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and starting to get really nervous. We were in kind of a situation, you see. We wanted to go out and see if you were okay, but if we peeked out just as you were coming down the hall and he saw us, he might go crazy and hurt you. And even if he didn't, we'd still lose the element of surprise. In the end, though, the decision was made for us. We heard you scream. Then, of course, we all jumped up and went to go look for you. We went down lots of hallways looking for you, and for some reason we never even thought to split up. . . Anyway, in the end, you were down the hallway right beside the one we were in. You took a right when you should've taken a left, and that's all it took to screw everything up . . ."

I was so engrossed in his story that it took me a moment to find a responce. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No, Bella, don't you go around blaming yourself for this. It's my fault. I should have thought more, should've had this more planned out before I just dove right in and dragged you down with me."

Not wanting to upset him any more, I decided to try to compromise. "How about, it's both of our faults? I mean, after all, you did give me _very_ specific details."

He rolled his eyes, "If it makes you feel better." Then he straightened his posture and said, "Now on with the story. So, we got to the room you were in, right? And we're calling your name the whole time, so he's expecting us. He's got the gun pointed at you, just about to shoot, but he swings it around to us when he sees us. So - and this was just instinct - I lift up my gun and _pow_, he's a goner."

I had to take a few minutes to absorb that last piece of information before I could speak. "_You_ shot him? It was_ you_?"

He nodded, "I shot him. Why so surprised, didn't think I had it in me?" He grinned, but there was real curiosity behind the question.

"No, not at all, it's just . . . I can't really imagine you actually _shooting_ someone. It just . . . doesn't seem real. Are you _sure_ it was you?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I was the only one who even shot at all. I'm absolutely sure it was me, I tend to remember things like this." he joked.

I was amazed again by how lighthearted he sounded, like it didn't bother him at all. So much, that I just had to ask, "You don't feel bad at all? I mean, you shouldn't, but most people would."

"No, it had to be done. Self-preservation and all that. Plus, it was for you. It was definitely worth it. Besides, the world's a better place without him."

"Much better," I agreed, "and I'm glad you don't feel bad, it would be wrong. You're too good."

He smiled again, "Aw, shucks, little darlin'. Yer makin' me bush." I laughed hard at his idiotic accent, and realized that it was the first truly carefree laugh in a long, long time.

Later, after he had left, I lay dosing in bed with Edward laying beside me. It was almost midnight, but we couldn't stop talking. We'd missed each other _so much_. And it was so peaceful here. Strange I know, but with here in this tiny hospital room, we found a sanctuary. In the silence of the night, I admitted to him how scared I was going into the warehouse.

He turned to me, "Bella, I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're never frightened again. And you don't have to be, I swear to protect you always, for as long as you'll have me in your life."

I smiled, "You realize you're talking about forever, don't you?"

He smiled back, "I was hoping."

"You do know that there's only one way to seal a promise properly, right?"

"I do."

And in the exact moment the clock struck midnight, he kissed me.


	29. Epilogue: Forever

**Hey! Okay, so I know I said I'd have it by Christmas, but I'm only a few days late, and I'm even still in December!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you, especially everyone who's stuck by me since the beginning. I've had a great time writing this, and I'm going to miss all of you dearly. It's weird to think that it was almost a year ago I started this story, and now I'm putting in the epilogue. Still, it'll feel good to finally put this story in the 'Complete' category. But, back to you guys. You have been an amazing support and writers block buster, and if I'm being honest, you guys are probably the only thing that kept me going at times when I was out of plot and out of patience. Your reviews, even when one worded, were extremely gratifying and appreciated. I know that through this whole process, a lot of you have had to put up with too-short chapters, some bad grammar here and there, the fact that I start each author's note about the same way (as I have just noticed), and promised update deadlines that were never made (much like this one), and I know that anyone less amazing would've quit on my a long time ago. So, from the very bottom depths of my heart, I'd just like to say, thank you.**

**As one final note on this chapter, I'd just like to say that I didn't check up on carnivals, where they're at, or what height you have to be to ride a Ferris Wheel. Everything of such included in this chapter is purely a product of my imagination.**

**And so, on with the chapter. I've had a lot of fun doing this, and I hope to see you all again soon. Until then, this is for you, all of you. Goodbye.**

* * *

_2 months later_

_Olympia, Washington_

In the clear, black night sky, thousands upon thousands of stars twinkled like diamonds, as cliche as it sounds. I looked up at them, and remembered my childhood dream of becoming the first person to count them all. _One, two, three, four . . ._

All around me, the action was in full swing. Children laughed, mothers jostled babies on their hips, ride operators took tickets; I loved it, every minute of it. From behind me, I heard Alice laugh. "You're the only one who could be distracted by the sky in the middle of a carnival."

I turned to face her, "You're the only seventeen-year-old who had to be measured for the Ferris Wheel." She threw me the blackest look she could, but it was ruined a few moments later when she burst out laughing. "What?" I asked her as she tried to keep from falling down. I looked down, I didn't spill anything on my clothes. My black jeans and blue tank top were still in perfect condition, as was my black denim jacket that hung on my arm.

I looked at her in confusion, but all she could do was point behind me. I turned around to find Emmett and Jasper, and at first I still couldn't figure out what was funny. Then I looked at Emmett's face. The orange and black paint distracted me from everything else going on, and I could only stare at him with my mouth slightly agape.

"I told him it was stupid." Jasper muttered. Emmett threw him a dark look, then turned back to me with a huge grin on his face.

"So, what do _you_ think, Bella?" he asked me.

"It's . . . it's . . . it's adorable, Emmett, I'm jealous. But, if I may ask, why a tiger?"

"I'm a tiger in the bedroom." His grin stretched even bigger.

"Oh, God! I'm going to be sick!"

"Emmett!"

"I could've lived my entire _life _happily without knowing that, Emmett!"

Emmett laughed, and slung his arm around Emmett's shoulders, "No you couldn't've, little brother! You better listen, too, because I'm gonna be giving you pointers some day!" At the look on Alice's face as he said that, he broke out in loud guffaws.

Alice walked up to Jasper, and I heard her whisper to him, "He _better_ not be. You'll be in so much trouble, Jasper Ronald Cullen."

I couldn't help but chuckle, which of course caused Jasper and Alice to stare at me. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Um, nothing. It's just . . . I mean . . . You're middle name is _Ronald_? I just, I never would've thought."

Alice scowled, "Well, at least he doesn't have two middle names. Edward _Anthony Masen_? That's just weird, Bella."

I smiled sheepishly, "Touche. But, just for the record, it's not _that _weird. Lots of people have two middle names.

She smiled back, "Yeah . . . hey, Emmett, what's _your_ middle name? I've known you for years, and I've never heard anyone say what it is."

Jasper thought for a minute, then looked puzzled. "Yeah, Emmett, what _is_ your middle name?"

Emmett had a look of absolute fury on his face as he stared at the ground. For once, he wasn't even laughing or making a joke out of it. "It must never be spoken of." he mumbled.

"Okay . . .," then a thought occurred to me, "Hey, guys, where's Rosalie? Wasn't she with you two?"

Jasper grinned, "Yeah, she _was_, until Emmett did _that_. Now she's going to wander in the crowd for a little bit and come up, pretend to know you and Alice from somewhere, and pretend to be introduced to us."

I made a face to Emmett, "Harsh."

He simply shrugged, "She does this every time I do something stupid. I don't even have to practice anymore. Hey, speaking of missing people, where's old Eddie-kinz?"

"In a line for drinks."

"Oh, yes," Alice pretended to swoon, "he was so wonderful. 'Oh, my poor little Bella, you go over there and rest your head, and I'll wait on you.' How heroic he was!" She started to laugh at the agitated look on my face.

"I was heroic, wasn't I?" Edward said, appearing with the drinks, "Heroic enough to get _you_ one, too." He gave me mine first, then gave one to Alice. That's why he's _always_ in charge of the drinks, he has the miraculous ability to never get them mixed up.

"Oh, you little gentleman!" she smirked at him. He simply rolled his eyes at her.

"What, you didn't get me anything!" Emmett cried out.

"Nothing but disownment papers, Emmett. By the way, what the hell is on your face?"

"I'm a tiger! Roar!"

"Down, kitty."

Edward and Alice, upon learning of my love for carnivals, had both insisted that we all go to one as soon as I was released from the hospital, as a celebration. I had said that it wasn't necessary, that I would be happy with just going out to dinner, but as per usual, my wishes were ignored.

They had searched for weeks to find one close by, and had finally found this one a month before. It was amazing, to be sure, but it required driving all the way to Olympia and I had felt guilty putting them through all of that. After expressing my concerns, I had been consoled with, "It's no problem, Belly-Bear.", "You deserve it, Bella.", "We do it because we love you, Bella.", "Anything for you, love." and Alice's ever wonderful comforting phrase, "Suck it up, we're going." She's charming.

Speaking of Alice, she and I had gotten really close over the past two months. I really do think of her now as my sister, and we do tons of things together, not without Rosalie, though. They're planning so many sleepovers and parties that I'm actually kind of dizzy from thinking about it all. But then again, that's just one of the side effects from hanging around Alice, you never stop moving. Rosalie's just the same, though not nearly as bad. I sometimes think she gets a little of her energy from being around Alice so much, and that makes me scared of what _I'll_ be like in a few months or so.

Emmett and Jasper have stepped into the roles of 'big brothers' for me, and they are sometimes a welcome relief from Rosalie and Alice. With them, anytime I need a laugh I don't really have to be _with_ them, I just have to be _around_ them. Watching their banter is hilarious, and they get into arguments over the stupidest stuff.

Carlisle and Esme are great, Esme especially. She's definitely the mother I never had. I mean, don't get me wrong, my mom loves me like crazy, but she doesn't really have a motherly bone in her body, and Esme's like the perfect mom, so even though I feel guilty, I usually come to her instead of calling my real mom when I want to talk. Carlisle is like an safe haven from all the craziness of everyone else. He's always calm and collected, and sometimes I do hang around him a lot, because he's like a big shield against drama, Alice and Emmett's especially.

As for the rest of the Quiliates, I still talk to them, though not as much as before. Jacob and I are still really good friends, and despite who they used to hang out with, I feel really safe around all of them. Pete still bothers me sometimes, and I have to admit that I still look over my shoulder every once in a while and have to wonder if he's there. It's getting better though, and some day soon I know that I'll be able to go about my normal routine without even thinking of him.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I had missed what Emmett had just said, but Rosalie was smacking him on the back of the head and Edward's laughter was shaking me. I smiled, _Edward_. He had been especially protective of me ever since I had gotten out of the hospital, and he had been amazing while I was in it. He never left my side, and if I needed anything he got it or he made sure one of the nurses did. Because his dad was a doctor there, I guess he knew them well enough that they passed it off as his nervous behavior. When I had been unconscious, he had been losing his mind. Now that I was better, Emmett and Jasper felt free to laugh about it, and I heard some pretty funny stories about him that got more elaborate every time they were told. I tried not to laugh, but his silent glare at them as they rolled with laughter only made everything funnier. Besides, if I couldn't laugh about it, who could?

Coming back to the present, I inched Edward and I back away from the group. "Come on," I whispered to him, "lets go for a walk." We slipped away from them without their noticing, and decided to go out to the parking lot. There actually wasn't really a place to walk at the carnival, so we decided to just get in his car. He unlocked the doors, and as soon as we were inside I locked them again, because it just felt more private that way.

"What is this all about?" he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "I just missed you. I haven't really gotten any alone time with you for a while." This was true, through my hospital stay I hadn't really considered a room with monitors and an intercom private, and after I got home his family had been to worried about me to really let Edward and I just be with each other. I had missed this, this 'us' feeling. The feeling that we were the only two people in the world. And now that I had it back, I realized I had missed it more than I thought.

"I missed you, too." he reached over to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear, and his face began to relax even more. "I've been so worried about you lately, and I was worried about how you would do tonight, but once again you've proven to me that you're even more amazing then I thought."

I smiled, and leaned forward to lay my head on is shoulder, "I have help."

He kissed my head and took my hand, "That you do. I promise you, Bella, that as long as I live, you'll never want for anything."

I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at his face. "That sounded pretty serious."

He looked back with softness in his eyes, "I am pretty serious." He seemed to be deliberating on something then, thinking it over as he ran his fingers through a piece of my hair and stared at me. I couldn't help but look back at him, I was hypnotized by those big green orbs, bright even in total darkness. "Bella, I want you to marry me."

I gasped, and waited a moment to make sure I had heard him correctly. "But I'm only sixteen," I protested. I was, but not for long. A few days would make me seventeen.

He smile grew wider as he chuckled. "Perhaps I should rephrase. I want to marry you _someday_. I know we can't right now, but I want to in the future. Someday, I'm going to really ask you to marry me, Bella, and when I do, I want you to say yes."

"I will." I whispered, because I knew I would. I couldn't live without him, and marriage would only solidify that. I was scared of marriage, but only of marriage in general. Once I really thought about it, marriage to Edward didn't seem nearly so scarey. Actually, it seemed . . . kind of exciting.

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. His fingers slid into my hair, being careful of the stitches I still had there. My head was a lot better, and the only pain I really had left of it was the minor headaches every once in a while and the pain I got when someone touched it, and Carlisle said that both should go away soon. It was just a tiny gash, and by the time it's done healing, you shouldn't even be able to tell it's there if you're looking through my hair. After a few minutes, we both pulled away for air, and my head went back to it's spot on his shoulder.

"Just think about it, Bella." he said after a few minutes. "You, an English professor at some big college, me, probably still in college. Getting married, probably renting until I get out of school. Then I'll be a surgeon, and everything will be perfect."

I smiled, and scooted closer to him. I had to admit, the picture of our life he painted _did_ sound perfect.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. We both jumped, and laughed at our own stupidity. "I wonder who that might be." he grinned at me.

He took his phone out and looked at the screen, then he put it to his ear. "Alice." He answered. "Oh, we're just taking a walk. . . I don't know where, but I do know how to get back. . . . What do you mean, 'what kind of an answer is that? That's the answer you're going to get. . . We'll come back when we're ready. . . Yes, I know this was for Bella, and now it's Bella's idea to take a walk. . . . Wha- No, I will not tell her that, that's just rude!" I laughed, and he rolled his eyes at whatever Alice had said. "We'll be back soon, don't worry. . . I know, I know. . . . Yes, Alice, I know! . . . Well, be that way. . . Fine. . . Goodbye to you, too." He then hung up, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What does the warden say?" I asked him.

He smiled at some thought he had, "It seems she's very angry at us for disappearing. _Very _angry."

I giggled, "I think she can last for a few more minutes." I carefully climbed over the console and into his lap. "I'm not done with you yet."

We did take a few more minutes, about fifteen, actually. Then, when we finally climbed out of the car, we circled around the carnival for a little bit before entering at a direction totally opposite the parking lot.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed when she finally saw us. "Where in the world have you two been?"

"Oh, we've just been walking around." I answered.

She huffed at us, exasperated, but then perked up in time to say, "We want to go on the Ferris Wheel. Are you guys in?"

"Sure," I said.

As we were waiting in line, I waited until they were distracted before I turned to Edward. "Do you think they know?"

"Not likely," he answered, "they would've said something by now. Besides, even if they did know where we were, they'd never imagine what we were really doing in there."

I made a face. I'd hate to think of the twisted and elaborate things Emmett's mind could come up with.

"Don't _ever _tell them!"

"Believe me, I won't." he laughed.

It was our turn then, and we all climbed up into our cars. Alice, once again, had to bear the ticket master measuring her just to be sure. We all laughed, and she glared. After her four-foot-nine frame barely passed through, Edward and I got in our car.

We slowly crawled up to the top, and my hold on Edward's arm got tighter and tighter. This was the part that scared me the most, when we're just sitting here, looking down on all the rides below and realizing just how high up we really are. I was glad Edward let me cling to him, I would've been losing my mind otherwise.

"It's beautiful up here." I murmured.

"It really is . . . Mrs. Cullen." he said through his smile.

I laughed, "I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet, Edward.

He laughed along with me, "I know, but you will be, someday."

"Are you really sure you want me that long? For forever?"

In answer, he leaned down and kissed me. It would've been perfect, but it was cut short by Emmett's shout of "I can see my house from here!" and Jasper's groan of embarassment.

He grinned, "I'm sure I'll want you around that long, I'm just not sure if you'll willingly stay that long with brother-in-laws like those. I mean, after all, you can escape. I can't, and I can only imagine how tempting the offer would be."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I think I'll manage. . . Somehow."

He leaned down to kiss me again, and I easily got dizzy in it. It was soft and sweet, gentle and caring, smooth and loving. Exactly how I'd always imagined kisses should be. As fireworks exploded in the night sky, I felt what I knew I would never stop feeling as long as I had Edward beside me: loved. When we were both out of breath, he pulled away, only to bring his lips to my ear and whisper in it one word that allowed me, even though temporarily, to just sit there knowing that my world was perfect.

"Forever."


End file.
